La mejor apuesta
by Candy of raspberry
Summary: El padre de Rosalie Cullen quería que su hija sentara la cabeza, y la mejor manera de conseguirlo era buscándole un marido. Por eso preparó un encuentro entre el jugador Emmet McCarthy y Rosalie en el crucero donde ella trabajaba como croupier.OOC R/E
1. El Celebration

1

La llegada de los pasajeros que iban a embarcar siempre estaba marcada por bastante confusión, más ruido y algo de pánico. Algunos ya estaban agotados de su vuelo a Miami, otros experimentaban la descarga de adrenalina de lo nuevo. El enorme transatlántico blanco, el Celebración aguardaba en el puerto para iniciar su viaje de diversión, relajación y romance. Cuando tos pasajeros cruzaran la pasarela, no serían contables, ejecutivos o profesores, sino pasajeros mimados a los que alimentarían, atenderían y entretendrían durante los siguientes diez días. Los folletos así lo garantizaban.

Desde la barandilla de la cubierta de observación, Serena observaba el torrente de humanidad. Desde esa distancia podía disfrutar del colorido y del ruido, que jamás perdía su atractivo para ella, sin verse atrapada en la inevitable marea de mil quinientas personas que trataban de ir al mismo punto a la misma hora. Los cocineros, los camareros y los auxiliares A bordo ya habían comenzado la orgía de trabajo; que continuaría de manera casi ininterrumpida durante los siguientes diez días. Pero Rosalie tenía; tiempo, y disfrutaba de ello. Esos eran sus momentos de ocio antes de que el barco zarpara. Recordaba su primera experiencia en un crucero. Tenía ocho años, la menor de los tres hijos del mago de las finanzas, Carlisle Cullen, y la doctora Esme Masen Cullen. Habían ido en camarotes de primera, donde los camareros le servían bollos calientes y zumo en la cama. Lo había disfrutado de la misma manera que disfrutaba del diminuto camarote que en ese momento tenía en los alojamientos de la tripulación. También recordó el día en que les había hablado a sus padres de sus planes para solicitar un puesto de trabajo en el Celebration. Su padre había bufado y rezongado que tiraba su educación al traste. Cuanto más bufaba, más pronunciado se volvía su acento escoces. Una mujer que se había licenciado en Smith a la

tierna edad de veinte años, que luego había obtenido diplomas en filología inglesa, historia y sociología, no limpiaba cubiertas. Y mientras Rosalie le aseguraba que no era esa su intención, su madre había reído, pidiéndole que la dejara en paz. Y como con un metro ochenta y cinco de altura y cien kilos de peso Carlisle Cullen se consideraba impotente ante lo que él llamaba sus mujeres, obedeció. De modo que Rosalie había conseguido el trabajo y había escapado de interminables años de estudio. Había cambiado sus aposentos de tres habitaciones en la mansión familiar en Hyannis Port por un cubículo con una litera en un hotel flotante. A ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo le importaba cuál era su coeficiente intelectual ni cuántos diplomas tenía. No sabían que si se le hubiera antojado, su padre podría haber comprado la línea marítima, ni que su madre era una autoridad en cirugía torácica. Desconocían que su hermano mayor era senador y el otro fiscal del estado. Cuando la miraban, veían a Rosalie. Eso era todo lo que ella quería. Alzó la cabeza y dejó que el viento le agitara el cabello, que danzó en la brisa, una mata de pelo de lirica tonalidad dorada que se encontraba en los cuadros antiguos. Tenía unos pómulos altos y una mandíbula afilada y pertinaz. Su piel se negaba a broncearse, permaneciendo con su delicado color melocotón para realzar el contraste con el violeta azulado de sus ojos. Para su padre eran púrpura; unos pocos románticos los habían considerado violetas. Rosalie insistía con obstinación en que eran azules y punto. Los hombres se sentían atraídos por ellos por su cualidad única, luego por ella debido a la elegante sexualidad que irradiaba de forma natural. Pero Rosalie no estaba muy interesada. Intelectualmente, pensaba que un hombre era necio si se dejaba cautivar por un color de iris. Después de todo, no era más que una cuestión genética y poco tenía que ver con su personalidad. Con una especie de asombro distanciado, durante veintiséis años había escuchado a los partidarios de sus ojos. En la biblioteca de su padre había una miniatura de

su bisabuela, otra Rosalie. Si alguien lo hubiera preguntado, le podría haber explicado el proceso de la genética, cuyo resultado era esa semejanza, hasta la estructura ósea y el color de ojos... y su famoso temperamento. Sin embargo, los hombres que conocía por lo general no estaban interesados en explicaciones científicas, y por lo general Serena no estaba interesada en ellos, Abajo, la multitud que subía por la pasarela comenzaba a reducirse. En un rato la orquesta de Calipso se pondría a tocar en la cubierta Lido para entretener a los pasajeros, mientras el barco se preparaba para zarpar. Habría un bufé con más comida de la que podrían ingerir más de un millar de personas, bebidas exóticas y emoción. Las barandillas no tardarían en quedar atestadas con gente que querría disfrutar del último vistazo de la costa antes de que solo hubiera mar abierto, Con cierta melancolía contempló subir a bordo a los rezagados. Era el último crucero de la temporada. Al regresar a Miami, el Celebration entraría en el dique seco durante dos meses. Cuando volviera a navegar, Rosalie no iría a bordo. Ya había tomado la decisión de que era hora de seguir adelante. Al aceptar el trabajo en el barco, buscaba una cosa: libertad de los años de estudio, de las expectativas familiares y de su propia desazón. Sabía que había logrado algo en su año sola. Había encontrado la independencia que siempre había anhelado y escapado del destino hacia el que tantos de sus amigos de universidad se habían dirigido, un buen matrimonio, No obstante, y a pesar de haber encontrado libertad e independencia, no había dado con el ingrediente más importante, un objetivo. ¿Qué quería hacer Rosalie Cullen con el resto de su vida? No buscaba la carrera política que habían elegido sus dos hermanos. No quería ser profesora ni conferenciante. Quería emociones y desafíos y ya no deseaba buscarlos en un aula. Todas eran respuestas negativas, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuere lo que llenaría el resto de su vida, no lo encontraría flotando Interminablemente en las Bahamas.«Es hora de bajarse del barco, Rose», se dijo con una repentina sonrisa. La siguiente aventura siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No saber cuál sería solo hacía que la búsqueda fuera más fascinante. El primer sonido largo y alto de la bocina era su señal. Se apartó de la barandilla y fue a su camarote a cambiarse. A los treinta minutos, entró en el casino del barco vestida con la especie de esmoquin que era su uniforme. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño suelto para que no le cayera como siempre en la cara. No tardaría en tener las manos demasiado ocupadas para poder apartárselo. Los candelabros estaban iluminados, derramando su luz sobre la moqueta roja y dorada de estilo arte decó. Unas largas ventanas curvas ofrecían una vista de la cubierta acristalada de paseo, y más allá el azul verdoso del mar. El resto de las paredes se alineaban con máquinas tragaperras, como soldados silenciosos a la espera de un ataque. Ajustándose la pajarita que jamás conseguía enderezar, se dirigió hacia su supervisor. Al igual que con cualquier marinero, el movimiento del barco bajo sus pies pasó desapercibido.

-Rosalie Cullen se presenta al servicio, señor.

Volviéndose con un portapapeles en una mano, la observó de arriba abajo. La complexión de boxeador de peso ligero de Dale Zimmerman se detenía en el metro ochenta de estatura. Tenía un rostro suave y atractivo, ligeramente bronceado, los ojos azules y el pelo aclarado por el sol, que se rizaba con rebeldía. Tenía fama de ser un amante maravilloso, algo que él se encargaba de fomentar. Concluido el breve estudio de Rosalie, esbozó una sonrisa,

-Rose, ¿es que nunca podrás arreglártela?-colocó el portapapeles bajo el brazo y le enderezó la pajarita.

-Me gusta que tengas algo que hacer,

-¿Sabes, encanto?, si hablas en serio sobre dejarlo después de esta travesía, será la última oportunidad que se te va a presentar para conocer el paraíso -al terminar, levantó la vista para observarla.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja. Lo que hacía un año había comenzado como un afán ardiente por parte de Dale, se había atemperado hasta convertirse en una broma afable acerca de la negativa de ella a irse a la cama con él. Para sorpresa de Dale, se habían hecho amigos,

-Odiaré perdérmelo -suspiró-. ¿La pequeña pelirroja de Dakota del Sur regresó contenta a casa? -inquirió con sonrisa inocente.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que ves demasiado?

-Dale entrecerró los ojos.

-Constantemente. ¿Cuál es mi mesa?

-La dos -sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras ella se alejaba,

Si alguien le hubiera insinuado un año atrás que un bombón elegante como Rosalie Cullen no

Solo iba a rechazarlo, sino que conseguiría que se sintiera fraternal, le habría recomendado un buen psiquiatra. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles. Pensó que iba a lamentar perderla, y no solo por sus sentimientos personales. Era la mejor repartidora de blackjack que tenía.

**HOLAAAA!**

**¿que tal? vuelvo para subir una idea loca que se me ha pasado por la cabeza**

**resulta que estaba leyendo el libro de Nora roberts la mejor apuesta **

**cuando me dije que tenia que subirlo para ff y aquí está**

**adaptado para las parejas de rosalie y emmet.**

**bueno espero que os guste. Cualquier duda o sugerencia o tan solo para decirme lo que os ha parecido**

**dejar un rr que yo por mi parte prometo actualizar en una semana omo máximo (que estoy de examenes y eso)**

**nos leemos**

***Candy Of Raspberry***


	2. ni lo sueñes

**Por supuesto nada de esto me pertenece la trama es de la esritora Nora Roberts y los personajes de stephenie Meyer. Si fuesen mios todos tendriamos un Emmet, por ahora nos contentamos con leer...**

CAPITULO II

Había ocho mesas de blackjack diseminadas por el casino. Rosalie y los otros siete croupiers rotarían de una a otra el resto de la tarde y noche, con un único y breve descanso para cenar. Si el juego era ligero, el casino permanecería abierto hasta las dos. Si era fuerte, mantendrían algunas mesas abiertas hasta las tres. La primera regla era darles a los pasajeros lo que querían. Otros hombres y mujeres de esmoquin se dirigieron a sus mesas. Junto a Rosalie, el joven italiano que acababa de ser ascendido a croupier se hallaba de pie ante la mesa dos. Rosalie le sonrió y recordó que Dale le había pedido que lo supervisara.

-Disfruta, Tony -sugirió, observando a la multitud que ya esperaba al otro lado del cristal-. Va a ser una noche larga -«y toda de pie», añadió en silencio

Mientras Dale daba la señal para que abrieran las puertas. Los pasajeros entraron casi en tropel, algo normal el primer día del crucero. La sala prácticamente se vaciaría durante las horas de la cena, luego volvería a llenarse hasta pasada la medianoche. El atuendo era informal, pantalones cortos, vaqueros, muchos descalzos. Con la apertura, Rosalie oyó los efectos sonoros musicales de las máquinas recreativas que había en la cubierta de pasco. A los pocos minutos el sonido quedó ahogado por el ruido constante de las monedas en las tragaperras. Rosalie podía separar a los «Jugadores» de los «observadores». Siempre se encontraba a ambos entre cualquier grupo de pasajeros. Habría un porcentaje de personas que jamás había entrado en un casino. Simplemente darían vueltas, atraídas por el ruido y el colorido antes de pedir monedas para probar las máquinas. Había otros que iban por diversión, sin importarles si ganaban o perdían, y que solo asistían por el juego. Gritarían al ganar y gemirían al perder, de un modo similar al de los adictos a las máquinas recreativas, Pero siempre estaban los Jugadores. Durante el viaje pasarían casi todo el tiempo en el casino, convirtiendo el juego de ganar y perder en un arte... o una obsesión. No mostraban características específicas, ningún modo especial de vestir. La mística del jugador de barco fluvial se podía encontrar tanto en la pequeña abuela de Peoría como en el ejecutivo de la Avenida Madison. A medida que las mesas empezaban a llenarse, Rosalie los catalogó en categorías, Sonrió a las cinco personas que habían elegido la suya, luego rompió el sello de cuatro barajas,

-Bienvenidos a bordo -dijo y comenzó a mezclarlas.

Solo hizo falta una hora para que la atmósfera del juego comenzara a crecer. Impregnaba el humo y el leve sudor que flotaba por el casino. Era una fragancia embriagadora, tentadora. Rosalie siempre se había preguntado si era eso lo que atraía a la gente, más que las luces y el tapete verde. Sumado al ruido de las monedas en los cuencos de las máquinas tragaperras. Ella nunca participaba, porque reconocía a la jugadora que llevaba dentro. Hacía tiempo que había decidido no arriesgar nada a menos que las probabilidades estuvieran a su favor, Durante su primer turno cambió de mesa cada treinta minutos, haciendo un recorrido lento por la sala. Después del descanso para cenar comenzó otra vez. Cuando su puso el sol, el casino se llenó más. Las mesas se hallaban a rebosar y la bola de la ruleta giraba sin cesar. Los atuendos se hicieron más elegantes, como si jugar por la noche requiriera encanto. Como las cartas y las personas cambiaban siempre, jamás se sentía aburrida. Había elegido el trabajo para conocer a gente variada, no la típicamente rica de la universidad. En eso había logrado la meta que se había propuesto. En ese momento a su mesa tenía a un tejano, a dos neoyorquinos, a un coreano y a un georgiano, a todos los cuales había identificado por sus acentos. Para ella eso formaba parte del juego, igual que repartir las cartas sobre el tapete. Algo de lo que jamás se cansaba.

Repartió la segunda carta, descubrió la suya y quedó satisfecha con los dieciocho que sumaba. El primer neoyorquino pidió una carta, sumó los puntos y emitió un gruñido disgustado. Con un movimiento de la cabeza indicó que se plantaba. El coreano se pasó con veintidós, luego se levantó de la mesa farfullando algo. La segunda neoyorquina, una rubia esbelta con un ceñido vestido negro de noche, se plantó con un nueve y una reina.

-Quiero una -pidió el hombre de Georgia. Sumó dieciocho, observó a Serena con gesto pensativo y se plantó.

El hombre de Texas se tomó su tiempo. Tenía catorce y no le gustaba el ocho que mostraba Rosalie.

Considerando las posibilidades, se frotó el mentón, bebió un trago de whisky y le indicó que le diera una carta. Ella lo hizo, y se pasó con un nueve.

-Encanto -comentó apoyado en la mesa-, eres demasiado dulce para llevarte el dinero de un hombre de esa manera.

-Lo siento -con una sonrisa descubrió su -anunció antes de encargarse de las

Apuestas. Rosalie vio el billete de cien dólares en la mesa antes de darse cuenta de que alguien había ocupado el lugar vacío del coreano. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, fríos, insondables, directos. Se vio atrapada en ese momento de contacto, sin poder ver nada más. Eran de un verde fresco, con ámbar en el reborde del iris. Algo parecido al hielo bajó por su espalda. Se obligó a parpadear y a mirarlo. Aunque tenía el rostro delgado de un aristócrata, no se trataba de ningún príncipe; lo percibió en el acto. Quizá fuera por la boca larga que no sonreía, o por el arco irregular de unas cejas negras. O quizá solo se debía a la advertencia interior que se activó en su cerebro. Alguien acostumbrado a mandar, sí, pero no de la realeza. Se trataba del tipo de hombre que planeaba negocios despiadados y tenía éxito. El pelo tupido y negro le caía por encima de las orejas y sobre el cuello de una camisa blanca de seda. La piel se estiraba tensa sobre los huesos largos de una cara tan bronceada como la de Dale, pero no creyó que se lo cuidara como su supervisor. Ese hombre se enfrentaba a los elementos sin dedicar un solo pensamiento a la moda.

No adoptó una postura desgarbada como el texano ni se sentó con indolencia como el hombre de Georgia, sino como un felino ágil y paciente, siempre listo para saltar. No fue hasta que él enarcó levemente una ceja cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente.

-Cambio de cien -anunció con firmeza, irritada consigo misma.

Con movimientos diestros introdujo el billete en la ranura de la mesa y luego contó las fichas. Cuando se realizaron las apuestas, repartió las cartas. El hombre de Nueva York contempló el diez que mostraba Rosalie y pidió con catorce. Se pasó. El jugador nuevo se plantó con quince con un gesto de la mano. La neoyorquina y el georgiano se pasaron antes de que el texano se plantara con diecinueve. Rosalie descubrió un tres para acompañar a su diez, sacó un dos y luego se pasó con veintitrés. El hombre del rostro peligroso extrajo un cigarro fino y continuó Jugando en silencio. Ella ya sabía que se trataba de un jugador. Se llamaba Emmet Mccarty. Sus antepasados habían cabalgado sobre caballos veloces y cazados con flechas y arcos. Rosalie había tenido razón acerca de la aristocracia, aunque su sangre no era real. Parte de su herencia procedía de simples inmigrantes franceses con un toque de mineros galeses. El resto era comanche. No había conocido una reserva, y aunque en su juventud había rozado la pobreza, estaba acostumbrado a sentir la seda sobre su piel. Tanto que, como los muy ricos, rara vez la notaba. Su primera apuesta la había ganado en una sala de billar con quince años. En los veinte años transcurridos desde entonces, se había entregado a juegos más elegantes. Era, tal como había percibido, Rosalie un jugador. Y ya había empezado a calcular las probabilidades. Emmet había entrado en el casino con la idea de pasar unas horas en un juego tranquilo. Un hombre podía relajarse con apuestas pequeñas cuando era capaz de permitirse el lujo de perder. Entonces la había visto. Después de recorrer con los ojos a otras mujeres con vestidos de noche, brillo de oro y fulgor de joyas, posó la vista sobre la rubia con el esmoquin masculino. Tenía un cuello esbelto que el pelo recogido y la camisa con volantes acentuaban, y un porte que gritaba buena cuna. Pero lo que había sentido en la entrepierna era su abierta sexualidad, que no necesitaba ni movimientos ni palabras por parte de ella. Era una mujer por la que un hombre suplicaría, Emmet contempló sus manos mientras repartía, Eran exquisitas, estrechas, de dedos largos y con delicadas venas azules por debajo de la superficie de una piel cremosa. Sus uñas eran ovaladas y perfectas, con el brillo de laca de uñas incolora. Eran manos apropiadas para tazas de té y pastas. El tipo de manos que un hombre ardía por sentir en la piel. Levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos. Con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas, ella le devolvió la mirada y se preguntó por qué ese hombre sombrío y silencioso le provocaba incomodidad y curiosidad. No había pronunciado una palabra desde que se sentó... ni con ella ni con los demás jugadores, Aunque llevaba ganando con consistencia profesional, no daba la impresión de obtener placer alguno de ello. De hecho, parecía no prestarle ninguna atención al juego. Lo único que hacía era mirarla con la misma expresión calmada y atenta.

-Quince -anunció ella con frialdad, indicando las cartas delante de él. Emmet pidió una carta con un movimiento de la cabeza y recibió un seis sin alterar para nada la expresión,

-Maldita sea si no tienes suerte, hijo -comentó con tono jovial el texano. Al observar su decreciente montón de fichas, esbozó una mueca-. Me alegro de que alguien la tenga -bufó cuando Rosalie le entregó la carta que lo eliminaba con veintidós,

Al sacar un veinte para la banca, recogió fichas antes de deslizar dos de veinticinco dólares cada una en dirección a Emmet. Sus dedos se rozaron en un contacto leve, pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para que ella alzara los ojos. Observándola, él no hizo movimiento alguno para retirar la mano. No había presión ni coqueteo, pero Rosalie sintió que la reacción la recorría como si hubieran sido sus cuerpos los que se hubieran unido y no los dedos. Haciendo acopio de todo su control, con lentitud volvió a llevarse la mano al costado.

-Croupier nuevo -dijo con calma, notando con alivio que su turno en esa mesa había tengan una velada agradable -pasó a la siguiente mesa, maldiciéndose para no mirar atrás.

Por supuesto, lo hizo, para clavar los ojos en los de él. Furiosa, se permitió mover un poco la cabeza. Adoptó una expresión de desafío. Por primera vez aquella noche vio que la boca larga se curvaba en una sonrisa lenta, que apenas modificaba los ángulos de la cara. Emmet inclinó la cabeza, como si aceptara el reto. Rosalie le dio la espalda.

-Buenas noches -saludó con voz clara al nuevo grupo de jugadores.

La luna seguía alta y proyectaba un haz de luz sobre las aguas oscuras. Desde la barandilla. Rosalie podía ver las crestas blancas de las olas mientras el barco navegaba por un mar encrespado. Eran las dos de la mañana y la cubierta se hallaba desierta. Le gustaba esa hora de la noche, mientras los pasajeros dormían, antes de que la tripulación comenzara su primer turno. Se encontraba a solas con el mar y el viento y podía imaginarse en cualquier época que eligiera.

Respiró hondo e inhaló la fragancia de la espuma salada y de la noche. Llegarían a Nassau poco después del amanecer, y mientras estuvieran atracados en el puerto el casino permanecería cerrado. Tendría la mañana libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Pero prefería la noche, Su mente regresó a las horas de trabajo, al jugador silencioso que se había sentado a su mesa, ganando y observando. Pensó que era un hombre por el cual las mujeres se sentirían atraídas, pero no le sorprendió que hubiera estado solo. «Un hombre solitario», musitó, «y extrañamente magnético, Atractivo», reconoció mientras se adelantaba para dejar que el viento le azotara la cara. Atractivo de una manera peligrosa. Pero tuvo que reconocer que llevaba en la sangre considerar el peligro como un desafío. Los riesgos se podían calcular, los porcentaJes medir, y, sin embargo... Sin embargo, Serena no pensó que el hombre siguiera el camino preciso de la teoría.

-La noche te sienta bien.

Ella apretó las manos sobre la barandilla. Aunque jamás lo había oído hablar, ni siquiera notado su llegada, supo a quién tenía a la espalda. Necesitó esforzarse para no jadear y dar media vuelta con celeridad. Mientras el corazón le martilleaba, giró despacio para verlo salir de las sombras. Dedicó un momento a recobrarse mientras él se detenía a su lado.

-¿Continuó su suerte? -preguntó.

-Eso parece -repuso sin apartar los ojos de la cara de ella.

Rosalie intentó localizar su acento, pero sin éxito, Su voz era profunda y sin inflexión.

-Es muy bueno -afirmó-. Pocas veces recibimos aun profesional en el casino -pareció captar un haz veloz de humor en los ojos de él antes de que sacara un cigarro fino y lo encendiera. El humo impregnó el aire, para desvanecerse con el viento. Uno a uno. Rosalie relajó los dedos sobre la barandilla-.

-¿Disfruta del viaje?

-Más de lo que había esperado -dio otra calada al cigarro-. ¿Y tú?

-Es mi trabajo -sonrió.

Emmet se apoyó en la barandilla y posó la mano cerca de la de ella.

-Esa no es una respuesta, Rosalie -señaló.

Solo enarcó una ceja al ver que él había leído su nombre en la placa de identificación que llevaba en la solapa.

-Me gusta, señor...

-McCarthy -musitó mientras pasaba un dedo por la línea de su mandíbula-. Emmet McCarthy. Recuérdalo.

Ella se negó a retroceder, a pesar de que la reacción veloz de su cuerpo ante el contacto la sorprendió. A cambio, lo observó con fijeza.

-Tengo una buena memoria.

-Sí -esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible-, por eso eres una buena croupier. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en ello?

-Un año -aunque él quitó el dedo, la sangre de Rosalie no se enfrió.

Asombrado, Emmet dio una última calada al cigarro antes de aplastarlo bajo el pie.

-Habría pensado que llevabas más, debido a tu manejo de las cartas -le levantó la mano de la barandilla para estudiar la palma. «Suave», pensó, «y firme». Una combinación interesante

-. ¿Qué hacías antes?

Aunque su cerebro le decía que lo más inteligente sería una retirada, no movió la mano. Percibió tuerza y habilidad en el contacto, aunque no estaba segura del aspecto de cada cosa.

-Estudiaba.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que me interesaba. ¿Qué hace usted?

-Lo que me interesa,

Ella rio, y el sonido bajo y ronco susurró sobre la piel de Emmet.

-No sé por qué creo que habla literalmente -fue a quitar la mano, pero los dedos de él se cerraron sobre los suyos.

-Así es -murmuró-. Es Emmet, Rosalie -sus ojos recorrieron la cubierta desierta, luego el mar oscuro e interminable-. Este no es sitio para la formalidad. El sentido común le indicó que fuera con cuidado; el instinto la impulsó a provocar,

-Hay reglas para la tripulación en su trato con los pasajeros, señor McCarthy-explicó con frialdad-. Necesito mi mano.

Cuando él sonrió, la luz de la luna brilló en sus ojos, como en los de un gato.

-Y yo también -la alzó y apoyó los labios en el centro de la palma. Rosalie sintió el impacto del beso en todos los poros de su cuerpo-. Tomo lo que necesito -musitó sobre la piel.

La respiración de ella se había acelerado sin que se diera cuenta. En la cubierta oscura y vacía él no era más que una sombra con una voz que podría haberse filtrado por la miel, y con ojos peligrosos. Sintiendo que el cuerpo anhelaba acercarse, se contuvo con una reacción veloz de su temperamento,

-No en esta ocasión. Voy a entrar, es tarde,

Manteniendo la mano con firmeza en la suya, Emmet la alzó para quitarle las horquillas del cabello. Al caerle sobre los hombros, las arrojó al mar. Aturdida por su audacia, lo observó con ojos centelleantes. "Es tarde -convino él, pasándole los dedos por el pelo-. Pero tú eres una mujer para las horas oscuras.

Lo pensé en cuanto te vi -con un movimiento demasiado veloz y fluido para ser medido, atrapó a Rosalie entre la barandilla y su cuerpo. El viento le agitó el pelo y la piel pura como el mármol bajo la luna. Emmet descubrió que la necesidad era más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Sabe lo que pensé yo? -exigió Rosalie, luchando porque las palabras no salieran entrecortadas-. Pensé que era rudo y grosero.

El rió divertido.

-Parece que ambos acertamos. No sé si decirte que llegué preguntarme qué sabor tendrías y eso estuvo a punto de distraerme del juego.

Rosalie se quedó muy quieta. El único movimiento era el de los mechones dorados que danzaban en torno a su cara. Luego alzó la barbilla y sus ojos se oscurecieron con desafío.

-Es una pena -repuso mientras cerraba la mano. Decidió que sin importar que fuera un pasajero, iba a darle un puñetazo, tal como le habían enseñado sus hermanos.

-Es raro que alguien o algo interfiera en mi concentración -al hablar se inclinó. Rosalie tensó los músculos-. Tienes los ojos de una hechicera. Soy un hombre supersticioso.

-Arrogante -corrigió con firmeza-. Pero dudo que supersticioso -vio la sonrisa en los ojos de él a medida que la cara dominaba su campo de visión.

-¿No crees en la suerte. Rosalie?

-Sí -«y también en un buen derechazo», añadió en silencio. Sintió que los dedos de Emmet se deslizaban por su nuca y bajaba la boca hacia la suya. De algún modo el aleteo cálido del aliento de ese hombre hizo que entreabriera los labios y su concentración vacilara. Una mano aún le sostenía la suya; con un dedo, trazó círculos en la palma como si quisiera recordarle la sensación de los labios en su piel. Luchando contra una creciente debilidad, Rosalie se retiró y apuntó al estómago vulnerable. .

A menos de un centímetro del blanco, su puño quedó capturado en una presa férrea. Frustrada, se debatió, y lo único que consiguió fue escuchar otra vez la risa de él.

-Tus ojos te delataron -informó, inmovilizándola-. Tendrás que trabajar en ello.

-Si no me suelta, voy a... -la amenaza se perdió al sentir el roce de su boca. No fue un beso, sino una tentación. Rosalie se humedeció los labios como si anticipara algo oscuramente dulce estrictamente prohibido.

-¿Qué? –susurró Emmet, volviendo a rozarle los labios con una ligereza que hizo que la sangre le hirviera. Quería aplastar y devorar casi tanto como saborear. La boca de ella estaba húmeda y olía levemente a mar y a verano. Cuando no respondió, siguió el contorno de los labios con la lengua, grabándolos en la memoria mientras absorbía el sabor y esperaba.

Rosalie sintió cómo el espeso placer penetraba en ella. Tenía los párpados pesados y los cerró; sus músculos se relajaron. El puño aún encerrado en la mano de él se quedó laxo. Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, la mente se le quedó en blanco...

Un espacio vacío en el que él podría haber escrito lo que deseara. Experimentó el ínfimo y excitante dolor cuando le mordisqueó el labio inferior y la mente volvió a llenársele. Pero no con pensamientos.

El cuerpo duro y delgado estaba pegado al suyo. La boca era más suave de lo que habría imaginado en un hombre, como el contacto de una seda delicada sobre la piel. Percibía el leve aroma a tabaco, rico y extranjero, y la fragancia de él sin la Interferencia de colonia. Emmet susurró su nombre como Rosalie jamás lo había oído. El barco se escoró, pero él siguió el movimiento con la misma facilidad con que la había acercado. Olvidados los pensamientos de resistencia, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y echó la cabeza atrás en gesto de invitación. Emmet experimentó el deseo salvaje de saquearla mientras le aferraba el pelo con la mano.

-Abre los ojos -exigió. Mientras observaba, los párpados pesados se alzaron para revelar ojos nublados por el placer-. Mírame cuando te bese -musitó.

Entonces le aplastó la boca con la suya, implacable y brutal. Al explorarla pudo oír los latidos del corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Descubrió sabores inagotables mientras la lengua de Rosalie respondía con igual urgencia. Los ojos de él eran como rendijas mientras contemplaba el placer brumoso en los de ella convertirse en una pasión opaca. Al gemir los cerró y también la visión de Emmet se volvió borrosa. Rosalie sintió que el deseo la aferraba como si tuviera garras. Anhelos, necesidades, secretos, todo quedó expuesto en una explosión tumultuosa. A pesar de que ansiaba satisfacerlos, comprendió que era un hombre que podía desnudarla hasta el alma. Y no sabía nada de él.

Asustada, luchó por liberarse, pero él la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sin soltarle los labios hasta quedar saciado. En algún rincón cuerdo del cerebro comprendió que él siempre tomaría, ajeno a cualquier predisposición de la otra parte.

Al verse libre, se tomó tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Emmet volvió a observarla con esa extraña capacidad que tenía para la quietud y el silencio absolutos. Resultaba imposible leerle los ojos. En una defensa natural, Serena convirtió el miedo en ira.

-Si hubiera leído el folleto, habría visto que el precio del billete no incluye poder elegir entre la tripulación.

-Algunas cosas no tienen precio, Rosalie. Algo en su tono de voz la hizo temblar. Era como si ya la hubiera marcado de forma casi indeleble. Retrocedió a las sombras. -Manténgase alejado de mí -le advirtió. Emmet se apoyó en la barandilla sin apartar los ojos de la silueta.

-No -repuso con suavidad-. Ya he dado las cartas y las probabilidades están a favor de la banca.

-Bueno, pues no me interesa -siseó-. Descárteme del juego -dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras que conducían a la siguiente cubierta.

El metió las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa Jugueteó con unas monedas. -Ni lo sueñes.

**Hola!**

**en estos momentos tendria que etar preparando mi examen de sociales**

**pero bueno me apetecia subir otro capitulo más**

**espero que os guste y disfruteis leyendo**

**aqui ya vemos un poco más de la faceta de Emmet. Es un jugador y Rosalie es su trofeo**

**¿pero le dejará la rubia? ajjajaja seguid leyendo y lo descubrireis**

**bueno después de todo esto me despido**

**espero viestros comentarios**

***CANDY OF RASPBERRY***


	3. día de compras y descubrimientos

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo con otro capítulo más a sí que espero que perdonéis el retraso, que son 17 hojas de Word. Bueno no hace falta decir que los personajes son de Meyer, si no fuese así cada una de nosotras tendría ya a su personaje favorito con ellas bueno no me ando con mas y os dejo el cap:**

Rosalie se puso unos pantalones cortos de color caqui y luego se agachó para buscar las sandalias. De acuerdo con sus cálculos, la mayoría de los pasajeros que desembarcaría para pasar el día en Nassau ya lo habría hecho. Existían pocas posibilidades de verse atrapada en el tumulto o de tener que abrirse paso entre los taxistas y guías turísticos del puerto. Como iba a ser su último viaje, quería disfrutar del papel de turista y comprar algunos regalos para su familia. Maldijo la sandalia que de algún modo se había enganchado en el rincón más alejado y se metió bajo la litera.

Tumbada completamente extendida podía tocar cada pared del camarote. En la otra dirección tenía unos sesenta centímetros libres. Junto a la cama había una diminuta cómoda con espejo fijada al suelo y un espacio reducido que desempeñaba el papel de armario. A menudo se consideraba afortunada por no sufrir de claustrofobia.

Sin levantarse del suelo, se calzó las sandalias y comenzó a comprobar el contenido de la mochila que iba a llevar. Cartera y gafas de sol. «Bueno, no se me ocurre que pueda necesitar nada más», reflexionó mientras se levantaba con elasticidad. Durante un momento pensó en preguntarle a alguno de los otros croupiers si quería acompañarla, pero descartó la idea. No estaba de muy buen humor, y cualquiera que trabajara de cerca con ella no tardaría en descubrirlo, y quizá en averiguar el motivo, Lo último que quería era hablar de Emmet Mccarty. «De hecho», concluyó mientras se acomodaba sobre el pelo una gorra de tenis también de color caqui, «lo último que quiero es pensar en él, con sus fríos ojos verdes, su boca ancha y seria y su despiadado atractivo», Al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en él, abandonó el camarote de peor humor. «Solo quedan nueve días más», se recordó al prescindir del ascensor y subir las escaleras a pie. Podría soportar cualquier cosa durante nueve días. Con una mueca recordó al vendedor de Detroit que la había seguido a todas las mesas en el crucero de la primavera anterior. Había llegado tan lejos como para presentarse en los alojamientos de la tripulación para tratar de convencerla de que lo dejara entrar en su camarote. Se lo quitó de encima afirmando que su novio era el ingeniero jefe, un italiano robusto con bíceps como troncos de árbol. No creyó que esa táctica funcionara con un hombre como Emmet Maccarty. Mientras subía, la moqueta sencilla de la zona de la tripulación se vio reemplazada por la roja y dorada que abarcaba el resto del barco. Al llegar al nivel principal intercambió un saludo rápido con otros miembros de la tripulación que aún seguían a bordo. Dos hombres se hallaban a cada lado de la pasarela, uno con el uniforme blanco almidonado del primer oficial y el otro con un atuendo informal. Como de costumbre, hablaban con intensidad pero sin acaloramiento. Rosalie captó primero la atención del director del crucero, un pequeño inglés de pelo rubio y energía ilimitada. Le guiñó el ojo y luego seplantó entre los dos hombres.

-¿Qué diplomático os destinó al servicio de la pasaría juntos? -preguntó con fingido suspiro-. Supongo que tendré que desempeñar el papel de árbitro. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Rob afirma que la señora Dewaiter es una viuda rica -comenzó Jack, el inglés-. Yo digo que está divorciada.

-Es viuda -empezó el primer oficial, cruzando los brazos-. Una viuda hermosa y rica.

-La señora Dewaiter-musitó Rosalie.

-Alta -explicó Jack-. Pelo rojo, corto y bien arreglado.

Rosalie imaginó a la mujer que había visto fugazmente la noche anterior en el casino.

-¿Viuda o divorciada? -inquirió, acostumbrada a las discusiones entre los dos hombres-. ¿Llevaba anillos?

-Exacto -corroboró Rob con una mueca a su compañero-. Llevaba anillos. Las viudas los llevan.

-Y también los primeros oficiales con la cabeza hueca -señaló Jack, indicando el sello que había en la mano de Rob.

-La cuestión es -interrumpió Rosalie antes de que Rob pudiera replicar-, ¿qué clase de anillo? ¿Una banda sencilla de oro? ¿Uno con alguna piedra preciosa?

-Un pedazo de hielo tan grande como el huevo de una gallina -informó Rob, con otra mueca hacia Tack- Viuda rica.

-Divorciada -contradijo Rosalie, desinflando su burbuja de felicidad-. Lo siento, si hacemos caso de los porcentajes, Rob, es la respuesta más factible. Los huevos de gallina rara vez se llevan por motivos sentimentales -después de consolarlo con una palmadita en la mejilla, lo saludó con formalidad-. ¡Permiso para bajar a tierra, señor!

-Lárgate -la empujó-. Ve a comprarte un colchón de paja.

Riendo, ella descendió por los estrechos escalones de hierro.

El sol brillaba, el aire era húmedo y templado. Rosalie regateó con unos niños que estaban vendiendo collares de caracolas en el muelle y llegó a la conclusión de que al final no iba a ser un mal día. Disponía de horas para hacer lo que había planeado en uno de los puntos turísticos más bonitos de las Bahamas.

-Tres dólares -le dijo el niño negro delgado, extendiendo un puñado de collares. Solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y un medallón que mostraba signos de oxidación. Su compañero tenía un mp3 mientras se movía con elasticidad al ritmo del reggae.

-Pirata -manifestó Rosalie de buen humor-. Un dólar

El niño sonrió al percibir a una regateadora hábil,

-Oh, hermosa dama -comenzó con su melódica voz-. Si pudiera, le entregaría el collar únicamente a cambio de su sonrisa, pero entonces mi padre me pegaría.

-Sí, puedo ver lo mucho que han abusado de ti-enarcó una ceja-. Un dólar y cuarto.

-Dos cincuenta. Yo mismo recogí las caracolas y las uní a la luz de una vela.

Rosalie rio y movió la cabeza.-Lo próximo que me dirás es que te enfrentaste a un grupo de tiburones.

-No hay tiburones cerca de nuestra isla, señorita-manifestó con orgullo-. Dos dólares americanos.

-un dólar Y medio porque admiro tu imaginación

-metió la mano en la mochila y sacó la cartera. El dinero desapareció de sus manos y fue a parar al bolsillo del niño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Por usted, hermosa dama, me arriesgaré a recibir una paliza. Rosalie eligió un collar, luego le dio otra moneda de un cuarto.

-Pirata -murmuró mientras él le sonreía. Se pasó la mochila al hombro y se alejó.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, de pie en el muelle. No se sorprendió tanto como habría esperado, aunque de algún modo sabía que lo encontraría. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de color beige que hacía que su piel pareciera casi cobriza y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y gastados que resaltaban sus piernas finas y musculosas. A pesar de que el sol brillaba con intensidad, no lucía gafas; no daba la impresión de necesitarlas. Justo cuando debatía consigo misma si pasar a su lado sin hablarle, él fue a su encuentro. Se movía con la gracilidad de un cazador...

«un hombre», pensó sin motivo específico, «más acostumbrado a la arena o la hierba que el asfalto».

-Buenos días -Emmet le tomó la mano como si el encuentro hubiera sido pactado,

-Buenos días -respondió con frialdad, retirando la mano para no ofrecerle ninguna satisfacción,

-¿No ha contratado ninguno de los recorridos con guía?

-No. No me gusta que me dirijan -comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad al lado de Rosalie.

Ella contuvo una réplica furiosa y habló con una voz calculadamente amable.

-Varios de los recorridos merecen la pena. De ver-dad que son el mejor modo de conocer la isla en el periodo de tiempo limitado que permanecemos en puerto,

-Tú ya has estado aquí -indicó-. ¿Por qué no me la muestras?

-Estoy fuera de servicio -expuso con sequedad-. Y me voy de compras,

-Bien. Como ya has empezado -miró el collar que aún llevaba en la mano-, ¿adonde quieres ir ahora?

Rosalie decidió abandonar por completo la diplomacia.

-Por favor, ¿quiere dejarme en paz? Pretendo disfrutar del día.

-Y yo.

Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Nunca has oído que los americanos permanecen juntos en suelo extranjero? -preguntó al quitarle el collar de los dedos y pasárselo por la cabeza,

-No -respondió, deseando no tener tantas ganas de sonreír,

-Te lo explicaré mientras damos un paseo en un coche de caballos,

-Voy a ir de compras -le recordó mientras la conducía a la ciudad.

-Después del paseo tendrás una idea mejor de lo que quieres comprar.

-Emmet -igualó su andar porque era mejor que ser arrastrada-. ¿Aceptas alguna vez un no por respuesta.

-No que recuerde -contestó después de pensar selo.

-Ya me lo parecía -musitó, y se detuvo para observarlo fijamente.

-De acuerdo, probemos de esta manera. Si sale cara, damos un paseo, si sale cruz, te vas de compras

-metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una moneda.

-Probablemente sea una moneda con dos caras

-dijo al mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Jamás hago trampas -manifestó Emmet con solemnidad al sostener la moneda entre los dedos pulgar e índice para que ella la examinara.

«Puedo negarme y seguir mi camino», reflexionó Rosalie, pero descubrió que asentía. Las probabilidades estaban niveladas. Con un movimiento diestro de la muñeca, Emmet hizo que la moneda diera vueltas en el aire, la atrapó y la plantó sobre el dorso de su otra mano. Cara. De algún modo ella había sabido que iba a salir cara.

-Nunca hay que apostar contra la banca –musitó Rosalie mientras subía al coche.

Cuando el caballo emprendió su pausado trote, mantuvo un silencio digno... durante unos treinta segundos. Conociéndose bien, se vio obligada a reconocer que si no hubiera querido subir al coche, no lo habría hecho. No sin oponer resistencia. De modo que en vez de un silencio digno, dejó la mochila en el suelo, prescindió del encanto de la calle estrecha y miró a su acompañante,

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disfrutar del paseo -pasó un brazo por el respaldo del asiento y jugueteó con el pelo de ella.

-Basta de respuestas evasivas, Emmet. Querías mi compañía y la tienes, a menos que decida gritar que me has atacado y salte del coche,

La observó un instante, primero con curiosidad, luego con admiración. Sabía que lo haría. Bajó los dedos hasta su nuca.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué haces en el Cekbmtiotó -exigió, apartándose del placer que le provocaban sus dedos-. No me das la impresión de ser el tipo de hombre que haría un crucero tropical para relajarse,

-Un amigo me lo recomendó. Me sentía desasosegado y él se mostró persuasivo -volvió a acariciarle el cuello.

- ¿Qué haces tú en el Celébrate?

-Trabajar en las mesas de blackjack.

-¿Por qué?

-Me sentía desasosegada -a pesar de sí misma, sonrió,

El conductor del coche inició su monólogo sobre los puntos más bonitos de la isla, pero notó que la pareja solo estaba interesada en sí misma. Chasqueó la lengua para avivar el paso del caballo y guardó silencio,

-De acuerdo, ¿de dónde eres? -preguntó Rosalie, buscando un punto de partida-. Tengo la costumbre de situar a la gente por su acento, pero contigo no lo consigo.

-Viajo -sonrió de manera enigmática.

-Originalmente -insistió, entrecerrando los ojos ante la evasiva.

-Nevada.

"Las Vegas – Rosalie asintió-. Has pasado algún tiempo allí. Imagino que es la ciudad adecuada para las personas con habilidades específicas -al ver que él se encogía de hombros, estudió su perfil-. ¿Y es así como te ganas la vida? Jugando?

-Sí -giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Por qué?

-Anoche solo había dos jugadores en la mesa -repuso-. El hombre de Georgia y tú, aunque él era menos profesional.

-¿Y los otros? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh, al texano le gusta el juego; no se concentra tanto en él. La rubia de Nueva York se considera una jugadora -debido al suave movimiento del coche, sonrió y se relajó-. Pero no logra retener las cartas ni las probabilidades. Terminará por perder mucho o ganando por suerte. El hombre de Nueva York observa las cartas pero no sabe cómo apostar. Tú posees la concentración que distingue a un jugador de un aficionado.

-Una teoría muy interesante -reflexionó. Con un dedo bajó las gafas de ella por el puente de su nariz para poder verle los ojos sin ninguna barrera.

- ¿Tú Juegas, Rosalie?

-Depende del juego y de las probabilidades -informó, subiéndose otra vez las gafas-. No me gusta perder -por la expresión de los ojos de él, se dio cuenta de que no hablaban de cartas, sino de un Juego mucho más peligroso.

Con una sonrisa, Emmet se reclinó y señaló hacia su derecha con la mano.

-Tienen unas playas bonitas aquí.

-Mmmm.

Como si fuera la señal esperada, el conductor reanudo su guión, y les ofreció un comentario sobre la isla hasta que los llevó de vuelta al punto de partida. Las calles ya se habían llenado de gente, la mayoría turistas con bolsas de compras y cámaras. Ambas aceras estaban alineadas con tiendas, algunas con las puertas abiertas, todas con los escaparates a rebosar,

-Bueno, gracias por el paseo - Rosalie comenzó a bajar, pero Emmet le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la alzó con sostuvo a unos centímetros del suelo mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros para estabilizarse. Su poco peso lo sorprendió, haciendo que comprendiera que su sexualidad y estilo lo habían cegado a la realidad de lo pequeña que era. De pronto sus dedos se tornaron delicados al depositarla en el suelo.

-Gracias -logró decir después de aclararse la garganta-. Que tengas un buen día.

-Eso pretendo -afirmó al tomarle otra vez la mano.

-Emmet... -respiró hondo. Decidió que había llegado el momento de plantarse. Ese breve instante en que la había sostenido le recordó lo tonta que había sido en relajarse incluso un momento-. Acepté dar un paseo en coche contigo, pero ahora me voy de compras.

-Perfecto. Te acompañaré,

-Busco regalos, Emmet-trató de desanimarlo-. Ya sabes, camisetas, gorras. Te aburrirás,

-Nunca me aburro,

-Esta vez, sí -comentó al avanzar por la calle, con las manos aún unidas-. Te lo prometo,

-¿Qué te parece un cenicero que ponga Bienvenidos a Nassau? -sugirió él.

Con valor, Rosalie contuvo la risa.

-Voy a entrar aquí -indicó, deteniéndose en un impulso ante la primera tienda que encontraron. Y pensaba detenerse en todas las tiendas de Bay Street hasta que consiguiera volverlo loco. Cuando la mochila contuvo llaveros musicales, diversas camisetas y cajas hechas de caracolas Rosalie, ya había olvidado que su deseo había sido deshacerse de él. La hacía reír... la seducción más delicada. Para un hombre al que instintivamente había catalogado como solitario, Emmet era una compañía agradable.

Al rato no solo había dejado de sentirse molesta, sino que desterró toda cautela.

-¡Mira! -alzó un coco hueco tallado con la forma de una cabeza sonriente.

-Elegante -comentó él, examinándolo.

-Es ridículo, tonto -riendo, sacó la cartera-. Y perfecto para mi hermano. Caine también es ridículo... Bueno, no todo el tiempo -añadió con escrúpulos.

Los pasillos del mercadillo estaban atestados degente y de mercancías, pero no tanto para que Rosalie no pudiera abrirse paso en busca de tesoros. Al ver un gran bolso de paja, se lo señaló a Emmet . Este obedeció y se lo bajó.

-Es casi tan grande como tú -comentó cuando ella se lo quitó.

-No es para mí -murmuró, estudiándolo con minudosidad-. Mi madre borda mucho; le vendrá bien algo así.

-Está hecho a mano -comentó una mujer de piel oscura que fumaba una pipa en una mecedora-. Lo hice yo -añadió, palmeándose el generoso pecho-. En mi puesto no hay nada de Hong Kong.

-Tiene unas cosas preciosas –dijo Rosalie, aunque la mujer ya le interesaba más que el bolso, Alzando un gran abanico de hoja de palmera, la isleña comenzó a agitar el aire caluroso con gesto majestuoso. Rosalie quedó fascinada al ver un anillo en cada uno de sus dedos,

-¿Le ha comprado algo bonito a su novia hoy? -le preguntó a Emmet con un resplandor de dientes blancos.

-No, todavía no -respondió antes de que Rosalie pudiera hablar-. ¿Qué me sugiere?

-Emmet...

-Mire -la mujer la interrumpió y señaló unas prendas de vestir a su derecha. Sacó una túnica de color crema llamada dashiki que lucía un reborde de osados puntos en tonos arco iris.

- Es especial -le dijo a él, poniéndosela en las manos-. Aquí lleva mucho color violeta, como sus ojos.

-Son azules -comenzó Serena-, y no soy...

-Veamos –Emmet la colocó delante de ella, observando el efecto a través de ojos entrecerrados-. Sí, te queda bien -decidió.

-Póngasela esta noche para su hombre -aconsejó

la mujer, que ya había empezado a doblarla para

guardarla en una bolsa-. Muy sexy.

-Una idea excelente -convino él mientras contaba billetes.

-Aguarde un momento - Rosalie le apuntó con la mano que todavía sostenía el bolso de paja

-No es mi hombre,

-¿No es su hombre? -la mujer soltó una carcajada y no paró de moverse hasta que la mecedora gimió en protesta-. Encanto, no cabe duda de que este es su hombre, no puede engañar a la séptima hija de una séptima hija. Desde luego que no. ¿Quiere también el bolso?

-Bueno, yo... -contempló el bolso de paja como si no tuviera idea de cómo había ido a parar a su mano.

-El bolso también -Emmet extrajo unos billetes más-. Gracias.

-Que disfruten de la isla -el dinero desapareció en su enorme mano mientras seguía meciéndose.

-Espere un...

Pero Emmet ya tiraba de ella.

-No puedes discutir con la séptima hija de una séptima hija, Rosalie. Quién sabe qué maldición te podría lanzar.

-Tonterías -afirmó, pero miró con recelo por encima del hombro hacia la mujer en la mecedora-. Y tú no puedes comprarme ropa, Emmet. Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-Bueno, pues no deberías haberlo hecho. Y has pagado el bolso para mi madre.

-Dale recuerdos

Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos cuando salieron a la luz del sol.

-Eres un hombre muy difícil.

-¿Lo ves? Sí me conoces -le quitó las gafas de sol del sombrero y se las puso-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí -sintió un tic en las comisuras de la boca y al final se rindió y se permitió sonreír-. Sí.

-¿Qué te parece un picnic en la playa? -preguntó, jugando con un dedo sobre la palma de la mano de ella. No resultaba fácil soslayar el hormigueo que había comenzado a subirle por el brazo, pero logró encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

-Si tienes comida, si tienes transporte y si tienes alguna bebida fresca de la isla, podría estar interesada

-¿Algo más? -preguntó al detenerse para apoyarse en el capó de un Mercedes,

-No que se me ocurra ahora.

-Muy bien, vayamos entonces -sacó las llaves del coche y rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Quieres decir que este coche es tuyo? -preguntó boquiabierta y con la mochila colgándole de los de dedos

-No, es el que he alquilado. Hay una nevera portátil en el maletero. ¿Te gusta el pollo frío? Cuando él dejó las bolsas en el asiento de atrás. Rosalie plantó las manos en las caderas.

-Estabas condenadamente seguro de ti, ¿verdad?

-Solo calculé las probabilidades -afirmó, luego le tomó la barbilla con una mano y le dio un beso leve en los labios-. Nada más.

Rosalie se sentó sin saber si admirar o detestar su descaro. Pensó que le gustaría descubrir qué otras cartas se guardaba en la manga.

Notó que Emmet conducía como hacía lo demás, con la serena arrogancia de quien sabe que tiene todo bajo control. Parecía aclimatado a ir por el carril izquierdo como si lo hiciera a diario.

Pasaron bajo las hojas grandes de los almendros y junto a vides verdes que en un mes estarían maduras. El viento mecía las ramas con las flores del naranjo típicas de la isla. Él no habló, y una vez más Rosalie notó su extraña y admirable capacidad para el silencio. Sin embargo, más que tranquilizador, resultaba excitante.

Mientras dejaban atrás los bonitos hogares coloniales de los ricos en dirección a las playas públicas, se le ocurrió que una relajación verdadera era algo que no se experimentaría a menudo junto a un hombre como Emmet McCarthy. Aunque de inmediato se dijo que tampoco era algo que ella buscara. se volvió en el asiento y cambió la belleza tropical de Nassau por los rasgos atractivos y casi aguileños de él Era un Jugador. Un conocido de a bordo. Tenía mucha experiencia con ambas cosas como para confiar en que pudiera surgir una relación profunda Y duradera. No obstante, consideró que si iba con cuidado, podría disfrutar de su compañía unos días.

¿Qué daño Podría causarle llegar a conocerlo un Poco más, en pasar algo de tiempo libre con él? No era como algunas de sus compañeras en el casino, que se enamoraban y desenamoraban o perdían el corazón por alguno de los pasajeros para sentirse desdichadas y destrozadas al final de un viaje.

Cuando una mujer había conseguido mantener su corazón de una pieza en veintiséis años, no iba a perderlo en diez días... «¿Verdad?»

Emmet se volvio Para ofrecerle una de sus miradas controladas y serias. Ella sintió mariposas en la garganta. Se prometió que iba a tener mucho cuidado, como " si atravesara un campo de minas.

-¿En que piensas?

-En bombas -respondió-. Bombas mortales, camufladas -le sonrió con inocencia-. ¿Vamos a comer pronto? Me muero de hambre.

Después de observarla unos momentos, se desvió fuera del camino.

-¿Qué te parece aquí?

Rosalie contempló la arena blanca y el azul intenso del océano.

-Perfecto -bajó del coche y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire fragante-. No lo hago a menudo. Cuando el barco se encuentra en un puerto, por lo general dedico el tiempo a recuperar el sueño o lectura atrasada, o intento broncearme un poco en la cubierta. He olvidado el número de veces que hemos atracado en esta isla.

-¿No entraste a trabajar en el barco por los viajes?

-del maletero sacó una nevera pequeña y una manta doblada.

-No, en realidad lo hice por la gente. Quería averiguar cuántas clases de personas había en el mundo -se quitó las sandalias para sentir la arena caliente bajo los pies-. En el barco somos más de quinientos tripulantes, y solo diez son estadounidenses. Te sorprendería la variedad de gente que conoces. Es como una O.N.U. flotante -le quitó la manta de debajo del brazo, la abrió y dejó que el viento la inflara-. He repartido cartas a jugadores de todos los continentes -se sentó al estilo indio en el borde de la manta-. Echaré de menos eso.

-¿Lo echarás de menos? -se dejó caer a su lado

-¿Vas a dejarlo?

Se quitó la gorra y se soltó el pelo.

-Es hora. Quiero pasar un tiempo con mi familia antes de hacer otra cosa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-He estado pensando en un hotel casino -frunció los labios pensativa. Era un proyecto que quería tratar pronto con su padre. Él sabría el mejor modo para financiar la propiedad y un edificio.

-Ya has tenido la experiencia -musitó él, creyendo que pensaba en solicitar un puesto como croupier-, La única diferencia sería que estarías en tierra firme -de pronto tuvo una idea, pero decidió esperar antes de planteársela-. ¿Dónde vive tu familia?

-¿Mmm? Oh, en Massachusetts -miró la nevera-Aliméntame -cuando Emmet abrió la tapa, notó que las servilletas y los cubiertos eran del barco-. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? -quiso saber- La cocina tiene la política de no preparar picnics para los pasajeros.

-Los soborné -repuso con sencillez al pasarle un muslo de pollo.

-oh -dio un buen mordisco-. Buena idea. ¿Qué has traído para beber?

En respuesta, Emmet sacó el termo y dos vasos de plástico con el logotipo del barco.

-¿Cómo está el pollo?

-Estupendo. Come -aceptó el vaso con un líquido oscuro y bebió con cautela. Era una bebida

afrutada, suavizada con ron de la isla-. Oh, la especialidad del Celebration -miró pensativa el vaso-por lo general acostumbro a no acercarme ni a un metro de esto.

-Estás de Permiso -le recordó, sacando una pieza de pollo de la nevera.

- Y quiero vivir para contarlo -murmuró. Por el momento se concentró en el pollo y en el placer de no tener que hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar de la brisa.

-Habría imaginado que las playas estarían más concurridas –comentó Emmet.

-Mmm - Rosalie asintió mientras bebía otro trago-. La mayoría de los turistas que no ha salido

de compras se encuentra en excursiones guiadas o buceando del otro lado de la isla. Además, aún no es la temporada alta -gesticuló con el muslo antes de dejarlo caer sobre la servilleta-. En plena temporada no las verás tan tranquilas. Aunque hay mucho que ver y hacer en Nassau además de bañarte y tomar el sol.

-Mmm -la observó quitarse un poco de arena del muslo-. Eso dijo el conductor del coche.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas trasladado en ferry a Paradise Island para ir al casino.

-¿Sí? -se inclinó y tomó un mechón de pelo en la mano-. No es el único juego de la ciudad.

Emmet le rozó los labios con la intención de darle un beso fugaz y juguetón. Pero la intención se evaporó al probar su sabor cálido y maduro.

-¿Cómo he podido olvidar lo mucho que te deseo? -susurró, luego ahogó la respuesta apagada de ella con una presión dura. Introdujo la lengua entre sus labios para separarlos con destreza mientras la pegaba a la manta.

Al sentir el cuerpo musculoso contra ella. Rosalie quiso objetar pero, como por voluntad propia, sus brazos lo rodearon y lo acercó, mientras su boca comenzaba una búsqueda ávida de la de Justin.

El sol se filtraba a través de las hojas de la palmera bajo la que se encontraban, centelleando sobre los párpados cerrados de Serena hasta que solo fue una bruma roja danzando delante de sus ojos. Él la besó como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con labios, dientes y lengua, mordisqueando, devorando, seduciendo, poseyendo. Sus bocas se unieron en un sabor más poderoso que el ron que habían probado.

Un gaviota voló hacia el mar mientras emitía un prolongado grito que ninguno de ellos oyó. Cuando Emmet le pasó las manos por los brazos, ella sintió el contacto en cada centímetro del cuerpo. Sus pechos lo anhelaron; sus muslos temblaron. En su deseo de que lo imaginario fuera real, gimió y se movió bajo él en invitación.

Emmet apartó los labios y los posó en el cuello de Rosalie mientras intentaba aferrarse al fino borde de la razón. La deseaba, quería sentir la piel suave encenderse y humedecerse bajo sus manos. Quería tocar cada curva sutil y sentir todas sus pulsaciones y saborearla hasta que ambos enloquecieran.

Cuando las manos de ella se movieron por su espalda, el deseo lo desgarró con una profundidad que jamás había experimentado y luchó por recordar que no se hallaban en una habitación oscura y a solas. Nunca una mujer lo había llevado tan lejos con solo un beso. Unicamente podía pensar hasta dónde lo arrastraría cuando fuera libre para tomarla por entero. Mordisqueando y succionando, subió la boca hasta la oreja de ella.

-Vuelve ahora conmigo, Rosalie -lamió el lóbulo antes de atraparlo entre los dientes-. Regresa conmigo a mi camarote. Te deseo.

Las palabras parecieron flotar hasta la conciencia de ella y a punto estuvieron de perderse antes de comprender su significado.

-No -al oír la protesta débil, trató de reforzarla-. No -repitió, apartándose de él. Se sentó y cruzó los brazos en torno a las rodillas hasta que su respiración se serenó-. No -dijo por tercera vez-. No tienes derecho a... a...

-¿A qué? –exigió Emmet, girándole la cara con las manos para que lo mirara-. ¿A desearte o a mostrarte lo que tú deseas de mí?

Los ojos de él en ese momento se veían encendidos y enfadados. Rosalie recordó la primera impresión de implacabilidad y contuvo un temblor antes de apartarle las manos.

-No me digas lo que deseo -soltó-. Si estás interesado en una pequeña aventura a bordo, ve a buscar a otra mujer. Seguro que no te costará encontrarla -se puso de pie y se dirigió con furia hacia el mar. Él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Y tú no me digas en lo que estoy interesado -ordeno-. Ni siquiera sabías dónde nos encontrábamos. Podría haberte tomado en una playa pública.

-¿De verdad? -echó la cabeza atrás, airada porque hubiera dicho la verdad-. Bueno, pues si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por lo general, me gusta la intimidad, pero sigue empujándome y tal vez haga una excepción.

-Y los cerdos volarán -manifestó al volverse por segunda vez hacia el agua. Apenas se había mojado los pies cuando él volvió a aferraría. Durante un instante Rosalie pensó si había calculado mal. La furia que había en los ojos de él no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar, pero nunca había tenido mucha suerte en controlar su propio temperamento una vez que pasaba de un punto determinado. Cuando Emmet la pegó a su cuerpo, lo maldijo.

El quería volver a aplastar esa boca ardiente y furiosa. El deseo lo atravesaba a la misma velocidad que su enfado, y uno alimentaba al otro. Sabiendo cuál sería el resultado si cedía a lo primero, optó por lo segundo. Rosalie aterrizó en la playa sobre el trasero.

Primero se sintió dominada por el asombro, luego por la ira. -¡Tú... tú... animal! -se incorporó y se lanzó sobre él, centrada en la venganza. Pero cuando la sujetó por los brazos para apartarla, Emmet sonreía.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que estás preciosa cuando te enfadas?

-Vas a pagar por esto, Emmet McCarthy -el agua no había enfriado su mal humor. Con los brazos inmovilizados, trató de darle una patada, pero solo consiguió terminar en el agua otra vez, enredada con él-. ¡Quítame las manos de encima! -lo empujó, se hundió y salió a la superficie escupiendo-. ¡Nadie provoca a un Cullen y se sale con la suya!

En su intento por evitar que los ahogara a los dos, sintió que su mano conectaba con un pecho. Al siguiente instante descubrió que volvía a apoderarse de la boca de ella mientras la acariciaba a través de la camiseta mojada. Aunque oyó el gemido de Rosalie, esta no dejó de debatirse, sumergiéndolos otra vez. El probó sal, y los labios de ella; notó los muslos esbeltos pegados a los suyos mientras rodaban bajo la siguiente ola. Con una risa ahogada, la oyó maldecirlo de nuevo al aspirar una bocanada de aire. Luego el oleaje juntó sus cuerpos. Cuando la marea se retiró, quedaron medio cubiertos por el agua y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Cullen? -repitió de pronto, moviendo la cabeza para despejarla y salpicar la cara de ella-. ¿Rosalie Cullen?

Ella también se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos y trató de pensar. El cuerpo le palpitaba con la poderosa combinación de furia y deseo.

-Sí. Y en cuanto recuerde algunas de esas maravillosas maldiciones, te las voy a soltar todas.

Por primera vez notó sorpresa absoluta en el rostro de él. Tuvo el efecto de evaporar su ira y sustituirla por desconcierto. Entonces Emmet entrecerró los ojos para estudiar sus facciones. Ella le devolvió el escrutinio, para sentirse más confusa cuando lo vio sonreír. Uniendo sus frentes, Emmet soltó una carcajada.

El sonido era contagioso, pero cuando empezó a responder, notó el bulto incómodo de arena y caracolas que se clavaba en su espalda.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? -exigió-. Estoy empapada y llena de arena. Las caracolas me han arañado y no he acabado el almuerzo.

Sin dejar de reír, él levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso fraternal en la punta de la nariz.

-Pregúntamelo en otra ocasión. Vamos, limpié-monos y comamos. Rosalie Cullen.

Emmet movió la cabeza al abrir el armario estrecho para sacar una camisa. Era la primera vez en años que quedaba tan desconcertado. Cuando un hombre se ganaba la vida gracias a su ingenio, no podía permitirse el lujo de que lo sorprendieran a menudo.

Resultaba extraño que no hubiera notado el parecido familiar, aunque ella tenía poco en común físicamente con su padre enorme, de facciones generosas y pelo rojizo. Rosalie era más una versión moderna de la pequeña miniatura pintada que Carlisle guardaba en la biblioteca. Pensó en todas las veces que había ido a la fortaleza de Hyannis Port en el transcurso de los añ, tal como la llamaba la familia, siempre había estado en la universidad. Por algún motivo, se había hecho una imagen de una estudiante flacucha y con gafas, con el pelo encendido de Carlisle y la excéntrica dignidad deEsme. No cabía duda de que Rosalie Cullen era toda una sorpresa.

«Es extraño que tenga un trabajo que apenas sirva para pagar su alojamiento y comida cuando tiene fama de poseer un coeficiente intelectual que rivaliza con el peso de su padre y suficiente capital para comprar un transatlántico como yate personal», pensó, Pero los Cullen eran una familia extraña y obstinada, propensa a lo inesperado.

Durante un momento se quedó quieto, desnudo de cintura para arriba, la camisa colgando olvidada de sus dedos. Su torso era cetrino y esbelto, con la piel tersa y, a la izquierda, con una cicatriz de quince centímetros. Recordó. La primera vez que conoció a Carlisle Cullen,

Emmet tenía veinticinco años. Un golpe de suerte le había proporcionado suficiente dinero para comprar la parte de su socio en un pequeño hotel en la avenida principal de Las Vegas. Emmet quería ampliarlo. Para eso necesitaba financiación. Por lo general los bancos se mostraban reacios a la hora de prestar grandes cantidades de dinero a hombres que se habían ganado la vida con una baraja de cartas. Además, a Emmet no le interesaban los banqueros, con sus manos cuidadas y voces secas. Y el indio que levaba dentro tenía poca fe en una promesa plasmada en papel. Entonces oyó hablar de Carlisle Cullen.

Con sus propios medios, Emmet investigó al mago do la bolsa y financiero. Obtuvo la imagen de un escocés duro y excéntrico que establecía sus propias reglas, y ganaba. Se puso en contacto con él, durante un mes perdió el tiempo por teléfono y papel, luego realizó su primer viaje a la fortaleza de Hyannis Port.

Carlisle operaba desde su hogar. No le gustaban los edificios de oficinas, donde se dependía de los ascensores y las secretarias. Había comprado su inmensa propiedad cerca del mar con el dinero ganado primero con su espalda y luego con su mente.

Carlisle no tardó en darse cuenta de que podía ganar más, de manera muy satisfactoria, con la mente. Entonces había levantado un hogar y un imperio a su gusto.

Era una mansión enorme, con amplios corredores y habitaciones espaciosas. A Carlisle no le gustaban los lugares reducidos. La primera impresión que recibió Emmet cuando lo condujeron a la sala de la torre que cumplía las funciones de despacho fue de solidez física... e ingenio.

-Así que usted es McCarthy-Daniel tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa que había sido tallada de una secuoya gigante de California.

-Sí. Y usted es Cullen.

-El mismo -una sonrisa dividió la cara ancha-Siéntese, muchacho -Daniel no notó ningún cambio de expresión ante el empleo de ese vocablo, y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho cuando Emmet se sentó. Le gustaba cómo se movía el otro; había juzgado a hombres por menos-. De modo que quiere un préstamo.

-Le ofrezco una inversión, señor Cullen-corrigió Emmet con frialdad. El sillón estaba diseñado

para tragarse a un hombre. Se sentó con una relajación que solo acentuaba su presteza para saltar-. Con mi propiedad como garantía, desde luego.

-Mmm –Carlisle juntó las yemas de los dedos mientras continuaba estudiando al hombre que tenía frente a él. Al observar sus rasgos aristocráticos, llegó a la conclusión de que no se trataba de un hombre simple. Frío, controlado, potencialmente violento. Sangre comanche, sangre de guerreros, pero no un pendenciero. El propio Carlisle descendía de buenos guerreros

- Mmm -repitió-. ¿Cuál es su valor?

Por la mente de Emmet pasó una réplica airada, pero se contuvo. Recogió el maletín.

-Tengo los informes financieros, las evaluaciones y todo eso.

Carlisle emitió una risa fuerte y movió la mano. -¿Cree que habría llegado tan lejos si no conociera todos los números que figuran ahí? ¿Qué me dice de usted? -exigió-, ¿Por qué debería prestarle dinero? Emmet dejó otra vez el maletín en el suelo.

-Pago mis deudas.

-No duraría mucho en el negocio si no lo hiciera.

-Y le haré ganar mucho dinero.

-Tengo dinero, muchacho –Carlisle volvió a reír y los ojos se le humedecieron.

-Solo un tonto no quiere más -respondió Emmet con ecuanimidad, y Carlisle dejó de reír.

-Tiene toda la razón -asintió, reclinándose en el sillón. Con una sonrisa, dio una palmada a la mesa-. ¿Cuánto necesita para arreglar el agujero que tiene en la pared?

-Trescientos cincuenta mil dólares -anunció Emmet sin parpadear.

Carlisle sacó una botella de whisky de un cajón del escritorio y una baraja de cartas. -Póquer abierto.

Jugaron durante una hora, hablando únicamente para apostar. Desde algún lugar de la casa a Emmet le llegó el eco del gong de un reloj de péndulo. En una ocasión alguien llamó a la puerta. Carlisle soltó un grito y no volvieron a molestarlos. El aroma del cigarro de Emmet se mezclaba con el del whisky y con la fragancia de las rosas que había en la repisa de la ventana. Después de perder mil quinientos dólares, Carlisle volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón.

-Necesitará accionistas.

-Acabo de deshacerme de un socio -apagó el cigarro-. No quiero a otro.

-Accionistas, muchacho -Carlisle apartó las cartas-. Si quiere ganar dinero, primero tiene que distribuirlo. Un hombre que juega como usted debería saberlo -con los ojos de un azul pálido sobre Emmet, meditó un momento-. Le prestaré el dinero y compraré una participación del diez por ciento. Es usted inteligente, quédese con el sesenta y reparta el resto -después de agitar el whisky en la copa, se lo acabó de un trago y sonrió-. Va a ser rico.

-Lo sé. La risa sonora de Carlisle agitó las ventanas.

-Quédese á cenar -dijo, levantándose. Emmet se quedó y se hizo rico. Rebautizó el hotel con el nombre de Comanche, luego lo convirtió en uno de los mejores hoteles casino de Las Vegas. Compró una propiedad hundida en Tahoe y repitió el éxito. A los diez años, tenía cinco prósperos hoteles de juego e intereses en diversas empresas distribuidas por el país y Europa. Diez años después de su reunión en el despacho de la torre, Emmet había asistido docenas de veces a la mansión Cullen, recibido a Carlisle y Esme en sus hoteles y pescado con sus hijos. Pero jamás había conocido a la hija.

-Es una chica brillante -diría Carlisle de vez en cuando-. Pero no quiere sentar la cabeza. Necesita a un buen hombre... deberías conocerla.

Y Emmet se había mantenido al margen de los intentos poco sutiles por emparejarlos. O eso había creído.

-El viejo diablo -murmuró al ponerse la camisa. Había sido Carlisle quien lo había empujado a realizar el crucero. Había insistido en que se alejara de la presión. Dijo que no había nada como el aire de mar y mujeres medio desnudas para relajar a un hombre. Debido al desasosiego que lo había dominado, Emmet se lo pensó, y luego había caído en la trampa cuando Carlisle le envió el billete, pidiéndole que le llevara una caja de whisky escocés de la tienda libre de impuestos.

«De modo que el viejo pirata no ha olvidado sus trucos», pensó, divertido. Carlisle sabía que pasaría tiempo en el casino de a bordo, y el resto lo dejó al azar. Riendo, comenzó a abotonarse la camisa. «Al azar con una baraja marcada». ¿Qué diría el viejo si supiera que su amigo y socio aquella tarde había estado luchando con su hija con la idea de llevársela a la cama? Exasperado, se alisó el pelo. La hija de Carlisle Cullen. Santo Dios.

Sacó la chaqueta del armario y cerró de un portazo. Si la hubiera seducido, el viejo diablo se lo tendría merecido. Y también si la evitara el resto del viaje y jamás mencionara una palabra de que la había llegado a conocer. Eso haría que el escocés se subiera por las paredes. En el espejo vio el reflejo de un hombre delgado y cetrino vestido de negro y blanco.

-Y si piensas que puedes mantenerte lejos de ella, es que estás loco -musitó.

**Hl!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan Review**

**Como a los que me tienen en alerta, favoritos…**

**Eso me demuestra que no lo hago en vano.**

**Siento mucho la espera, pero los exámenes de evaluación y las salidas**

**Ocupan casi todo mi tiempo libre. Sobre todo ahora que empieza el veranito xd**

**Y empezamos con las fiestas y San Juan que está en la puerta de la esquina ya!**

**Bueno no me entretengo más **

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima**

***Candy Of Raspeberry***


	4. Confesiones & deseo

**_Algunos me habeis pedio el libro en el cual esta basado la historia, aunque lo he dicho en capitulos anteriores lo dejo aqui otra vez. El libro es de Nora roberts y se llama la mejor apuesta. Es LA 1º pare de una saga. La cual me gustaria subir si no toda casi toda_**

_-Y si piensas que puedes mantenerte lejos de ella, es que estás loco -musitó._

Al entrar en el casino, Rosalie se hallaba cerca del pequeño monitor en blanco y negro hablando con el rubio que Emmet reconoció como su supervisor.

Rio por algo que le dijo el otro y luego movió la cabeza. Los ojos de Emmet se entrecerraron cuando Dale le pasó un dedo por la mejilla. Conocía la sensación del contacto... suave y fresca. Dale sonrió, luego le enderezó la pajarita mientras le hablaba en voz baja. Incluso al reconocer la emoción, le costó controlarla. En cuestión de días Rosalie le había hecho sentir deseo, furia y en ese momento celos, emociones que por lo general mantenía en perfecto equilibrio. Maldiciendo al padre de ella, se dirigió a su encuentro.

- Rosalie -vio que los hombros se le ponían rígidos antes de volverse-. ¿Esta noche no repartes cartas?

-Acabo de llegar de mi descanso -tendría que haber imaginado que el respiro de veinticuatro horas no duraría-. Anoche no te vi por aquí, y pensé que quizá te habías caído por la borda -al captar el asombro de Dale, lo miró-. Te presento a Emmet McCarthy. Cuando no quedé rendida ante su encanto en Nassau, me arrojó al agua.

-Comprendo -Dale extendió la mano-. Yo jamás probé eso. ¿Funcionó?

-Cállate, Dale -dijo ella con dulzura.

-Tendrá que disculparla -le dijo el otro a Emmet-. La vida en el mar a algunos nos vuelve hoscos . ¿Disfruta del viaje, señor McCarthy?

-Sí -miró a Rosalie -. Hasta el momento ha sido toda una experiencia.

-Perdonadme -dijo con exasperada cortesía-, pero tengo que ir a relevar a Tony -se dirigfó a la mesa cinco. Como apretar los dientes le provocaba dolor, se obligó a relajar la mandíbula. Le ofreció a los tres jugadores que había a la mesa una sonrisa profesional que se heló cuando Emmet ocupó un sitio vacante-. Buenas noches. Barajas nuevas -rompió los sellos y las mezcló, esforzándose para soslayar la mirada firme de él. Vio que colocaba lo que creyó que eran unos doscientos dólares en fichas a su lado y encendía un cigarro. Al terminar de mezclar, decidió que trataría de limpiarlo-. ¿Corta?

Emmet aceptó la fina lámina de plástico que le ofreció. Mientras Rosalie introducía las barajas en el repartidor vacío, él adelantó una ficha de veinticinco dólares. Después de comprobar que se hubieran realizado las apuestas, comenzó a repartir.

En un momento lo dejó solo con tres fichas y eso la llenó de una sombría satisfacción. Luego le repartió dos sietes y él aprovechó la ocasión para abrirse, consiguiendo veinte en una mano y veintiuno en la otra. Sin pausa incrementó las fichas hasta tener diez. Cuando llegó el momento de la rotación de mesa, la enfureció yéndose con ella. Rosalie renovó el juramento de desplumarlo.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, apenas notó la presencia de los demás jugadores. Solo era capaz de ver los ojos verdes insondables de Emmet o su mano al indicar que se plantaba o que quería otra carta. Aunque estaba decidida a desplumarlo, sus fichas no dejaron de multiplicarse.

-¡ Blackjack! -el grito del estudiante universitario en un extremo de la mesa rompió su concentración. Rosalie lo miró y lo vio sonreír-, ¡He ganado tres dólares! -le anunció a todo el casino, alzando las tres fichas azules como si fueran un trofeo. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que estaba placenteramente borracho-. Y ahora... -plantó otra vez las tres fichas sobre la mesa y se frotó las manos-. Ya estoy listo para jugar. Riendo, recogió las cartas, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Emmet . En ellos vio humor y se sintió mejor. Por un momento experimentó el deseo de alargar la mano y tocarlo, pasarle los dedos por el pelo que enmarcaba el rostro delgado. ¿Cómo un simple destello risueño en los ojos podía hacer que él pareciera tan importante?

-¡Eh! -el estudiante universitario alzó la cerveza en un brindis-. Estoy en racha.

-Sí, una racha de una jugada -comentó con ironía su amiga.

La interrupción despejó la cabeza de Rosalie. Alzó el mentón y decidió que una sonrisa no iba a conseguir que olvidara que quería dejarlo sin fichas.

-Posible blackjack -anunció al revelar su as. Al alzar el extremo de su siguiente carta, quedó satisfecha al ver un tres-. No hay blackjack -miró las cartas de Emmet, complacida de haberle dado una jugada pobre-. Dieciséis. ¿Pide o se planta? -él solo movió el dedo índice para indicar que quería una. Rosalie tuvo que contener un juramento al revelar un cuatro-. Veinte -él pasó una mano por las cartas para indicar que se plantaba.

«Más te vale», pensó resentida, dándole una jota al siguiente jugador, con lo que lo echó de la partida. «Solo ha sido un golpe de suerte», se dijo mientras hacía que el estudiante alcanzara un dieciocho.

-Cuatro o catorce -dijo al volver su carta. Sin apartar la vista de Emmet, sacó otra-. Seis o dieciséis -anunció como si únicamente hablara con él. Contuvo otro juramento al sacar el tres de picas-. La banca se planta con diecinueve -afirmó, sabiendo que Dale la tiraría por la borda si pedía otra carta-Paga al veinte.

Recogió todas las fichas menos las de Emmet y deslizó por el tapete otra de veinticinco dólares en su dirección. Le pareció vislumbrar un nuevo destello de risa en sus ojos mientras la acomodaba con las otras, aunque en esa ocasión no la animó.

El humo flotaba en la atmósfera, demasiado denso para ser dispersado por el sistema de aire acondicionado. Rosalie no tenía que mirar el reloj para saber que llevaba diez horas de pie. Poco a poco el ruido de las máquinas tragaperras comenzó a mitigarse, primer indicio de que el último turno se acercaba a su fin. La pareja del extremo de la mesa, con aspecto agotado, comenzó a hablar de la siguiente parada en Puerto Rico al día siguiente. Antes de marcharse, entre los dos cambiaron fichas por valor de cinco dólares.

Un rápido vistazo en derredor le indicó que salvo tres mesas, todas las demás estaban vacías. En la suya solo quedaban dos jugadores, Emmet y una mujer que identificó como la señora Dewaiter, la misma que había capturado la curiosidad de Jack y Rob. La pelirroja prestaba mucha más atención a Emmet que a las cartas. Sintiéndose mezquina. Rosalie decidió que el diamante que llevaba en la mano era vulgar, y a punto estuvo de sonreír cuando se pasó con veintitrés.

-Creo que este no es mi juego -comentó la pelirroja con un mohín. Se movió hacia Emmet para dejar a plena vista su considerable escote-. Parece que usted tiene una suerte tremenda. ¿Tiene algún sistema? -le sonrió, pasándole un dedo por la manga de la chaqueta.

Rosalie se preguntó si le gustaría que le pegaran la nariz al tapete.

Divertido por la táctica obvia, Emmet permitió que su mirada recorriera el precipicio profundo del escote hasta subir a la cara.

-No

-Debe de tener algún secreto -murmuró ella-, Me encantaría oírlo... ¿mientras tomamos una copa?

-Jamás bebo cuando juego -sopló una bocanada de humo por encima del hombro de la mujer-. Una cosa interfiere con la otra.

-¿Apuestas? -preguntó Rosalie con un poco de brusquedad.

-Creo que en las cartas he tenido más que suficiente por esta noche -dejando que los muslos rozaran el de Emmet al levantarse, la mujer se guardó fichas por valor de unos cien dólares en el bolso. Rosalie disfrutó de la pequeña satisfacción de saber que había comenzado la velada con cuatrocientos-. Estaré en el salón -le dijo a él con una sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta.

-Mejor suerte la próxima vez -dijo Rosalie antes de lograr callarse. Giró para descubrir que Emmet le sonreía.

-¿Me cambias las fichas?

-Desde luego -furiosa, sabía que entonces se iría detrás de la pelirroja con la gran personalidad. Con rapidez contó y apiló las fichas. Contó setecientos cincuenta dólares, y eso la ayudó a enfurecerse aún más-. Dale está ocupado, lo haré yo misma.

Al verla alejarse, Emmet trató de recordar a su padre. No era fácil.

Rosalie regresó con billetes nuevos y un impreso sujeto a un portapapeles. Con celeridad contó el dinero y se lo pasó por la mesa. -Has tenido una noche provechosa és de meter el papel en el compartimento que había debajo de la mesa, alargó las manos hacia las cartas. Emmet le tomó la muñeca.

-¿Otra mano? -preguntó, disfrutando al sentir el sobresalto del corazón de ella bajo los dedos.

-Ya has cambiado las fichas -señaló, tratando de soltarse. Solo consiguió que el apretara con más fuerza.

-Una apuesta diferente, entre tú y yo.

-Lo siento, va contra las normas jugar en privado con los pasajeros. Y ahora, si me disculpas, he de cerrar la mesa.

-Sin dinero -vio que los ojos de ella se entrecerraban furiosos y sonrió-. Si gano yo, un paseo por la cubierta -indicó con suavidad.

-No me interesa.

-No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad. Rosalie? Aún dispondrías de la ventaja de la banca.

-Si gano yo -comenzó al retirar con cuidado la mano-, ¿te mantendrás lejos de mí el resto del crucero?

Lo reflexionó. Después de todo, era un curso de acción mucho más inteligente que el que había emprendido él. Dio una última calada al cigarro y lo apagó. No sería la primera vez que encomendaba su destino a las cartas. -Trato hecho.

Observó el dos y el cinco que tenía delante, luego el diez que mostraba Serena. Con un gesto que indicaba que quería otra, recibió una reina. Su primer impulso fue el de plantarse, pero otro vistazo a ella le mostró que parecía demasiado complacida consigo misma. Habría apostado hasta el último dólar que llevaba en el bolsillo a que guardaba un ocho o una carta aún mejor boca abajo. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, solicitó otra carta.

-¡Maldita sea! -descubrió el cuatro de diamantes y lo miró con ojos , te juro que algún día voy a vencerte -disgustada, dio la vuelta a su jota.

-No -se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Porque intentas vencerme a mí, no a las cartas. Te esperaré fuera.

Dale giró la cabeza para ver cómo su mejor croupier de blackjack le sacaba la lengua a la espalda de un desconocido.

Emmet se apoyó en una pared y observó a Rosalie a través de las puertas de cristal del casino. Le pareció que casi podía percibir la combinación de irritación y frustración en ella. El también sentía lo mismo. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se recordó que lo había dejado al azar. También podría haber perdido la apuesta.

Con pereza jugó con una ficha de veinticinco dólares que aún guardaba en el bolsillo. Algunos podrían decir que había tenido una racha inusual de suerte. Pero no estaba seguro de que no habría sido más afortunado si hubiera perdido la última apuesta. Si seguía viendo a Rosalie, a su vida no iban a faltarle complicaciones.

Podría haber soslayado la sensación de que Carlisle Cullen lo miraba por encima del hombro si hubiera sido capaz de convencerse de que llevar a Rosalie a la cama habría hecho que la olvidara. Pero eran cosas muy poco probables. Era la primera mujer que conocía que amenazaba con convertirse en una parte permanente de sus pensamientos. Se preguntó qué diría ella si le contara que su padre había dispuesto toda la situación desde su fortaleza de Hyannis Port. Alzó las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa. No le cabía la más mínima duda de que despellejaría al viejo y lo colgaría a secarse al sol.

-Supongo que tienes derecho a sonreír -comentó Rosalie con frialdad al dejar que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda-. Estás en racha ganadora.

Emmet le tomó la mano y con un gesto inesperadamente cortes le besó los dedos.

-Pretendo que continúe bastante más tiempo antes de que se rompa. Realmente eres hermosa. Rosalie.

-Cuando estoy enfadada -concluyó desconcertada, sin dejarse seducir.

-Realmente hermosa -le giró la mano y le besó la palma, sin apartar la vista de ella. -No intentes descolocarme mostrándote amable

-sin ser consciente de ello, entrelazó los dedos con los de Emmet-. No tienes nada de amable.

-No -convino él-. Salgamos. Supongo que te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco.

-Acepté dar un paseo -juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras-. Es lo único que pactamos.

-Mmm. Y la luna casi está llena. ¿Cómo te ha ido esta noche?

-¿En el casino? -cuando él abrió la puerta, entró una ráfaga de viento, deliciosamente cálido y limpio-, Mejor que de costumbre. Desde la primavera estábamos funcionando con pérdidas. -Demasiadas tragaperras... reducen los beneficios

-le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras ella alzaba la vista para mirarlo-. Ganaríais más en las mesas si algunos de los croupiers fueran más despiertos.

-Cuesta mantenerse despierto cuando trabajas sesenta horas a la semana por una miseria -repuso-. Además, la rotación es constante. La mayoría pasa por seis semanas de entrenamiento como máximo, ascendiendo de cajero a croupier, y un gran porcentaje no se queda más que un par de viajes, cuando descubre que no son las vacaciones notantes que había imaginado -sin darse cuenta, enlazó el brazo por la cintura de él-. Esta es mi parte favorita.

-¿Cuál?

-Por la noche, cuando en el barco reina la quietud. Solo se oye el mar. Si tuviera un ojo de buey en mi camarote, lo dejaría abierto toda la noche.

-¿No lo tienes? -comenzó a subir y bajar la mano por su espalda.

-Unicamente los pasajeros y los oficiales disfrutan de camarotes exteriores -se arqueó contra su mano y suspiró al notar que le aplacaba los músculos cansados-. No obstante, no cambiaría este último año por nada. Ha sido como encontrar una segunda familia.

-¿Tu familia es importante para ti? -preguntó, pensando en Carlisle.

-Por supuesto -como le pareció una pregunta rara, ladeó la cabeza para observarlo. Cuando él la miró, sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarle la mandíbula-. No hagas eso -murmuró.

-¿Qué? -susurró sobre los labios entreabiertos de ella.

-Lo sabes muy bien -bajó el brazo y se alejó hacia la barandilla-. Mi familia -continuó con más firmeza al volverse y apoyar los codos sobre la madera- siempre ha sido la parte más importante de mi vida. La lealtad a veces resulta incómodamente intensa, pero necesaria para todos nosotros. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Mi familia... -le costó seguir el hilo de la conversación, ya que se había perdido en su contemplación. Se plantó ante ella-. Tengo una hermana,Bella. Es diez años menor que yo, nunca hemos estado unidos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Bella se me a vivir con una tía. Creo que no la he visto en casi veinte años.

-jEs una vergüenza! -exclamó, acallando la inmediata oleada de simpatía que le había inspirado.

-Mi tía jamás estuvo de acuerdo con mi profesión -repuso. «Aunque jamás cuestionó el dinero para el mantenimiento de Bella», pensó, acercando las manos a los botones de la chaqueta de Rosalie -. Fue más fácil para Bella que yo no interfiriera.

-¿Qué derecho tiene tu tía a aprobar o desaprobar? -exigió Rosalie, demasiado encendida para notar la destreza con la que él le desabrochaba la chaqueta-. Es tu hermana.

-Mi tía es una firme creyente en que el juego es obra del diablo. Es una Grandeau, de la rama francesa de la familia.

-¿Y qué eres tú? -esa lógica la impulsó a mover la cabeza.

-Un McCarthy-la inmovilizó con la mirada-. Coman -che.

El rostro de él estaba muy cerca, más de lo que ella había supuesto. Aunque sentía el aleteo del viento a través de la tela fina de su camisa, aún no comprendía qué había hecho Emmet. Tragó saliva mientras se contemplaban. ¿Habría sido su imaginación captar una amenaza en esa palabra?

-Tendría que haberlo imaginado -logró decir-. Supongo que dejé que tus ojos me despistaran.

-De las gotas de sangre francesa y galesa que entraron en mis venas. Mi padre era un indio casi puro, y mi madre descendía del linaje de un valeroso co-manche y un colono francés -despacio, le aflojó la pajarita. Rosalie volvió a tragar saliva, pero no se movió-. Según la historia, uno de mis antepasados vio a una mujer con el pelo dorado sola cerca de un arroyo. Tenía una cesta llena de ropa para lavar y cantaba mientras trabajaba. El era un guerrero que había matado a muchos hombres del pueblo de ella con el fin de proteger su tierra. Al verla, la deseó -uno a uno soltó los botones de la blusa-. De modo que la tomó.

-Eso es un acto bárbaro -musitó con la garganta seca-. La secuestró, la arrebató de su familia...

-Unos días después ella le clavó un cuchillo en el hombro al tratar de escapar -continuó Emmet-. Pero al ver la sangre de él en las manos, no huyó. Se quedó a cuidarlo y le dio hijos e hijas de ojos verdes.

-Quizá hizo falta más coraje para quedarse que para utilizar el cuchillo.

Emmet sonrió, notando el temblor en su voz y la firmeza en sus ojos.

-El le puso un nombre que se traduce como Recompensa de Oro y jamás estuvo con otra mujer. De modo que es una tradición que cuando uno de los míos ve a una mujer con el pelo dorado a la que desea... la tome.

Le aplastó la boca con los labios, arrastrándola con celeridad a un torbellino de pasión. Introdujo las manos en su pelo y le quitó los pasadores para que danzaran al viento antes de caer a las aguas. Rosalie se agarró a sus hombros, casi temerosa de seguirlos, porque no cabía duda de que esa era la sensación que se experimentaba al descender desde una gran altura hacia lo desconocido. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza antes incluso de que él posara la mano en un contacto de piel dura contra piel blanda... de hombre contra mujer.

Con un gemido, se aferró con más fuerza, como si fuera un cabo salvavidas en un mar que de pronto había pasado de una gran calma a estar embravecido. Olvidando la pequeñez de Rosalie, Emmet la tomó en su mano, abandonando la delicadeza y la cordura. Ningún hombre había osado tomarla jamás de esa manera; quizá fue por eso por lo que se lo permitió. El se atrevió, sin pedir permiso, sin palabras hábiles de seducción. Era una fuerza que los consumía a ambos... un impulso demasiado antiguo y básico para ser negado.

El cuerpo le palpitaba de deseo de ser tocado. Mientras sus pensamientos se hallaban sumidos en el caos, se apoderó de Rosalie y les mostró a ambos lo que necesitaba. Los besos salvajes e implacables que bajaron por su cuello consiguieron que anhelara aún más. La brisa cálida procedente del mar se convirtió en llamas pequeñas que potenciaron su fiebre. Aspiró el aire húmedo hasta los pulmones y sintió que se convertía en fuego.

La mano posada en su pecho se movió y la atormentó mientras la otra subía por su espalda desnuda para encontrar un punto diminuto. Una presión del dedo de él le transformó las piernas en gelatina. Jadeó al arquearse hacia Emmet mientras unas olas de increíble placer se la tragaban. -No -su voz sonó débil y lejana-. No lo hagas. Pero él acalló sus débiles protestas con los labios. La boca de Rosalie estaba demasiado hambrienta para hacer caso de las advertencias que comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Sin importar la magia que contuvieran los dedos de él, en ese momento la dominaba. Le daría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, siempre y cuando no dejara de tocarla. Lo agarró del pelo y lo acercó más. Cuando tuvo los labios libres, con los de él pegados a su garganta, apenas fue capaz de susurrar el nombre de Emmet . No sintió la humedad en su rostro; tenía todos los sentidos centrados en lo que podían hacerle las manos y los labios de él. Entonces Emmet se movió y Rosalie osciló cuando la alejó de la barandilla. Débil por el deseo, se apoyó en el cuerpo duro mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

-Te estás empapando -murmuró, pero no pudo evitar aspirar la fragancia del cabello dorado-. Vayamos dentro.

-¿Qué? -aturdida, ella abrió los ojos y vio la fina cortina de lluvia-. ¿Está lloviendo? -mientras el agua fresca la revivía, movió la cabeza. Sintió que había estado en un sueño, del que la despertaban con una bofetada-. Yo... -se apartó de él y se alisó el pelo-. Yo...

-Tienes que dormir un poco –finalizó Emmet. Descubrió que había estado demasiado cerca de tomarla allí mismo como un poseso.

-Sí -al sentir las gotas sobre la piel, se cerró la chaqueta-. Sí, es tarde -aún tenía los ojos confusos al mirar alrededor de la cubierta-. Está lloviendo -repitió.

Algo en la súbita vulnerabilidad que mostró hizo que Emmet la deseara más que antes, lo que al mismo tiempo le imposibilitaba tomarla. Metió las manos en los bolsillos v las cerró con fuerza. «Maldito Carlisle Cullen», pensó. El escocés había puesto una trampa magnífica con un cebo de primera. Si la tomaba en ese momento, prácticamente destruiría la relación con un hombre al que había llegado a querer como a un padre. Si no lo hacía, solo seguiría deseándola. Si esperaba... bueno, ahí estaba la apuesta. -Buenas noches, Rosalie. -Ella permaneció indecisa un momento, anhelando regresar a la carrera al interior del barco y a la cordura, a la vez que quería caer en los brazos de él y de la locura. Respiró hondo y se apretó con más fuerza la chaqueta.

-Buenas noches -se marchó deprisa, pues sabía que solo necesitaba un momento para cambiar de parecer.

**Hello!**

**Lo primero de todo quiero disculparme por mi tardanza**

**Pero mi madre me había castigado sin el ordeanador y no paro en casa**

**A si que en cuanto he podido he actualizado.**

**Por otra parte quería darle las gracias a todos los que dejan Review**

**Como a los que me tienen en alerta, favoritos…**

**Eso me demuestra que no lo hago en vano.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima**

***Candy Of Raspeberry***


	5. entre descubrimienos y enfados

SOY ESPAÑOL ESPAÑOL ESPAÑOL después de mi entusiasmo por haber ganado el Mundial os dejo el siguiente cap:

Como creía que estaría desierta, Rosalie eligió la cubierta de popa. Cualquiera que aún siguiera en el barco, sin duda habría preferido la zona más amplia de la piscina para tomar el sol, con su proximidad al Bar y Grill Lido. La mayoría de los pasajeros estaría disfrutando de las vistas de San Juan, paseando por las calles empedradas de la zona histórica, explorando los fuertes y sacando fotos. Era poco probable que la molestaran en la tranquila cubierta de popa.

A punto había estado de quedarse dormida, ya que olvidó que había quedado con Dale para calcular los ingresos de la noche anterior. Como logró dormirse cuando amanecía, consiguió descansar cuatro horas antes de que sonara el despertador. Concluido el trabajo de la mañana, había ido a tumbarse bajo el sol del mediodía para quemar el cansancio de su cuerpo.

No quería pensar, tal como había hecho en la cama. Sabía que estaba demasiado agotada para reflexionar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero incluso al estirarse en la tumbona, revivió todo mentalmente. No sabía qué le sucedía cada vez que los labios de Emmet la besaban. Fuera lo que mere, había jurado que no volvería a permitir que pasara, pero se había sentido impotente para evitarlo. ¿Qué tenía él que no dejaba de arrastrarla y acercarla cada vez más al borde de algo fatal? Cada vez le resultaba más difícil recordar alejarse.

Se bajó las tiras de la parte superior del biquini y se tumbó. Decidió que quizá lo más inteligente sería reflexionar seriamente en el asunto en vez de empeñarse en soslayarlo. Si había un elemento en común en el clan Cullen, este se centraba en que eran realistas. Su disposición era encarar un problema para solucionarlo. «Ese», pensó con una sonrisa, «debería haber sido el lema del clan». Y su problema se llamaba Emmet McCarthy.

Era peligrosamente atractivo. Y peligroso, debido a la atracción que la había dejado sin aliento desde el principio y que no había remitido. Y no solo se debía a su aspecto. Eso se podía descartar con facilidad. Era la fuerza y el sexo, y el estilo de dominio sereno. Los tres la desafiaban para plantarle cara, punto por punto. Sencillamente, se trataba de una combinación irresistible para una mujer que rara vez elegía el camino fácil.

¿Le gustaba? Bufó de manera automática, luego se quedó pensativa. «Bueno», se preguntó otra vez, «¿me gusta?» La respuesta llegó con los recuerdos de una tarde tranquila en Nassau, aquella broma rápida y compartida en el casino, el modo natural en que sus manos encajaban. Incómoda, tuvo que reconocer que quizá le gustaba un poco. Un poco.

«Pero», se ajustó mejor las gafas de sol sobre la nariz y cerró los ojos, «esa no es la cuestión». La cuestión era qué iba a hacer con él durante los siguientes cinco días.

No podía esconderse. Aunque hubiera sido físicamente posible mientras se hallaran en el mismo barco, su orgullo jamás se lo habría permitido. No, tendría que tratar con él... y consigo misma. La idea de que podría pasar cierto tiempo con Emmet , aprender a conocerlo mejor, ya no se podía clasificar como inofensiva. Si era sincera, debería reconocer que desde el principio había sabido que Emmet McCarthy no tenía nada de inofensivo. Eso completaba el círculo y la devolvía a la atracción básica. «Y eso», decidió mientras se ponía boca abajo, «no está solucionando nada».

Le quedaban unos pocos días más a bordo del Ce-lebration antes de regresar a casa para una visita prolongada a su familia. Desempleada. Frunció la nariz y se movió en la tumbona hasta sentirse cómoda. Cuando la esperaba una decisión sobre el resto de su vida, sus pensamientos no podían dar prioridad a lo que debía hacer acerca de un encuentro con un jugador itinerante. Una vez reconocido que Justin le resultaba atractivo e interesante, debía ponerle fin.

El camino que tenía realmente era sencillo... tratarlo como trataría a cualquier pasajero. Con educación y amabilidad. «Bueno», corrigió al quitarse las gafas, «no con tanta amabilidad. Y basta de apuestas personales», añadió con firmeza antes de cerrar los ojos. La suerte de ese hombre era extraordinaria.

Además, el sol y la tranquilidad de la cubierta no impulsaban a pensar en complicaciones. Con un suspiro, juntó las manos bajo la cabeza y durmió.

Se sintió cálida v reliada. Unos pensamientos nebulosos sobre flotar desnuda en una balsa mientras el sol le acariciaba la piel consiguieron que emitiera un leve sonido de placer. Podría haber flotado para siempre, sin rumbo fijo. Sentía libertad... no, abandono. Se hallaba sola en el mar azul, o quizá en una densa selva verde. Un lugar secreto y solitario donde no había restricciones. Allí el sol se posaba en su cuerpo como las manos de un amante.

Sentía que la acariciaba, que le provocaba un placer ardiente y somnoliento... unos dedos lánguidos de sol... perezosamente excitantes... delicadamente seductores...

El roce de una mariposa sobre su oreja la impulsó a sonreír. Yació quieta, sin querer perturbarlo. Suave como el rocío, aleteó en su mejilla, donde se posó un momento como si hubiera encontrado una aromática flor. Con un último movimiento de alas, susurró su nombre sobre la comisura de su boca.

«Qué extraño», pensó con un leve gemido de placer, «que una mariposa conozca mi nombre». Movió los hombros hacia la caricia suave sobre su espalda v se obligó a abrir los ojos, queriendo ver los colores de esas delicadas alas. Solo vio el verde frío e insondable de los ojos de Emmet.

Durante un momento miró en sus profundidades, demasiado complacida para sentirse confusa.

-Pensé que eras una mariposa -murmuró al volver a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sí? -sonriendo, Emmet volvió a besarle por segunda vez la comisura de los labios.

-Mmm -musitó con pereza-. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -i Dónde? -no dejó de acariciarle la espalda, disfrutando del delicado movimiento de ella bajo la mano.

-Dondequiera que estemos -murmuró Rosalie -. ¿Has venido flotando en una balsa?

-No -supo, por el ritmo de la respiración de ella, por esa fugaz expresión en sus ojos oscuros y brumosos, que ya estaba excitada y lo bastante desorientada como para hallarse completamente entregada. Su absoluta vulnerabilidad le provocó deseos encontrados de tomar y proteger. Mientras cada uno luchaba por la supremacía, le besó el hombro desnudo-. Has estado soñando.

-Oh -no vio que eso importara mientras continuaran las caricias maravillosas y cálidas-. Es placentero.

-Sí -le pasó un dedo por la columna-. Lo es. El contacto la hizo temblar con una excitación más concentrada. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Emmet?

-¿Sí?

Despierta y palpitante de pronto, se apoyó sobre los codos. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Posó la vista en el pequeño trozo de tela que de forma tenue se aferraba a sus pechos.

-Ya me lo has preguntado. Con tu tipo de piel, no deberías echarte bajo el sol sin protección -deslizó la mano por la espalda de ella, extendiendo la crema que le había aplicado. Cuando los dedos presionaron la zona central de su cintura, Rosalie contuvo el aliento.

-¡Para! -exigió, furiosa porque la voz le saliera trémula. -Eres muv sensible -susurró. El deseo en los ojos

de ella había resplandecido con rapidez, oscureciéndose y ampliándose incluso mientras luchaba contra él-. Es una pena que nunca estemos en el lugar apropiado en el momento apropiado.

-Emmet - Rosalie se apartó de su mano y apenas recordó sujetarse la parte superior del biquini-. De verdad me gustaría que me dejaras descansar un poco -al sentarse, se ató las tiras detrás del cuello-. Esta mañana tuve que levantarme temprano, y el casino esta noche abrirá en cuanto zarpemos del puerto -volvió a estirarse y lo descartó-. Quiero dormir algo.

-Quiero hablar contigo -se levantó.

-Pues yo no... -calló cuando sus ojos recorrieron unas piernas largas y musculosas hasta unas caderas estrechas embutidas en un breve traje de baño negro, y continuó por un torso duro y sólido. Era un cuerpo que insinuaba fuerza, nervio y velocidad. Con rapidez, apartó la vista y ajustó el respaldo de la tumbona-. Yo no quiero hablar contigo -concluyó-. ¿Por qué no haces como todo el mundo y te vas a visitar San Juan?

-Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

-Apuesto que sí.

Sin aguardar una invitación, Emmet se sentó en el extremo de la tumbona. -De negocios.

Rosalie apartó las piernas para que sus pieles no se rozaran y se distrajera.

-No me interesan tus negocios. Ve a buscarte una tumbona.

-¿No hay una norma que prohiba que un tripulante sea grosero con un pasajero?

-Presenta una queja -lo invitó-. Es mi última semana en el trabajo.

-De eso quiero hablarte -pasó una mano aceitosa por el muslo de ella.

-Emmet...

-Bien -sonrió ante su rostro furioso-. Tengo tu atención.

-Si no me dejas en paz, vas a tener una nariz rota -advirtió exasperada.

-¿Siempre te cuesta tanto concentrarte en una discusión de negocios? -preguntó con suavidad.

-No cuando se trata de algo legítimo.

-Entonces no deberíamos tener ningún problema.

Apoyándose en el respaldo de la tumbona, lo observó detrás de las gafas de sol. Vio la cicatriz blanca a lo largo de sus costillas.

-Parece que fue un corte serio -comentó con sonrisa indiferente-. ¿Regalo de un marido celoso?

-Un fanático con un cuchillo -la respuesta fue tan indiferente como la pregunta, carente de emoción.

Rosalie experimentó un dolor agudo e inesperado. Le atenazó la garganta, ya que casi pudo ver cómo el cuchillo le cortaba la carne.

-He dicho una estupidez. Lo siento -volvió a observar la cicatriz, disgustada por sus palabras gratuitas-. No debió de ser grave.

Emmet pensó en las dos semanas que tuvo que pasar sedado en el hospital y se encogió de hombros.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió? -no pudo evitar preguntar, quizá porque una parte íntima de ella compartía el dolor sin conocer la causa.

El la estudió unos momentos. Ya no pensaba en el incidente. -Quizá lo había recordado momentáneamente una vez en los últimos quince años. Sin embargo esto pasó cuando era un hombre-cuando él enarcó una ceja. Rosalie trató de sonreír-. Mi padre diría que un hombre no es un hombre hasta los treinta, o quizá los cuarenta años. No siempre es consistente en la edad.

«Como si no lo supiera», pensó Emmet. Tuvo la tentación de contarle allí mismo su relación con Carlisle, pero decidió ceñirse a su plan original. Emmet McCarthy sí era consistente.

-Te lo he contado porque si aceptas mi oferta, probablemente oirás fragmentos de la historia. Y prefería que la supieras de mí de una sola vez -vio que había despertado su curiosidad, lo cual era mejor que su atención.

-¿Qué clase de oferta? -inquirió con cautela.

-Un trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo? -repitió, y luego rio-. ¿Qué quieres hacer, establecer una especie de local flotante de blackjack conmigo de croupier.

-Tenía pensado algo menos itinerante -murmuró mientras bajaba la vista-. ¿Son sólidas esas tiras finas?

-Bastante -apenas pudo contener la tentación de tirar de ellas-. ¿Por qué no me dices exactamente qué tenías en mente,Emmet? Con claridad.

-De acuerdo -de repente el humor abandonó sus ojos-. Te he visto trabajar. Eres muy buena. No solo con las cartas, sino con la gente. Eres una juez rápida de los jugadores, y tu mesa casi siempre está llena. Además de eso, sabes cómo manejar a un jugador cuando se irrita con las cartas o se ha excedido con la bebida. En resumen -añadió con el mismo tono impersonal-, tienes mucho estilo.

Sin saber muy bien adonde quería llegar, y no queriendo sentirse demasiado complacida por sus palabras, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?

-Podría utilizar a alguien con tu talento -la observó impasible.

Rosalie alzó las gafas hasta acomodarlas sobre la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-¿De qué manera? -preguntó con frialdad.

-Para dirigir mi casino de Atlantic City -respondió con la satisfacción de ver la incredulidad en el rostro de ella.

-¿Eres propietario de un casino en Atlantic City?

-Sí -sin dar la impresión de moverse, apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

Rosalie lo estudió con el ceño fruncido. Divertido, él pensó que su confianza en esa ocasión no surgía con tanta facilidad. Despacio, Rosalie soltó el aire.

-Comanche -murmuró-. También hay uno en Las Vegas, y en Tahoe, creo -se reclinó y cerró los ojos. De modo que el jugador itinerante se había convertido en un hombre de negocios con mucho dinero y éxito-. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

Emmet se relajó. La primera vez que había pensado en ofrecerle un trabajo, había sido durante la mañana que recorrieron Nassau. Entonces había sido una mezcla de capricho y negocios. Al estudiar su rostro fuerte y elegante, supo que ya era algo más, más incluso de lo que debería ser. Pero se ocuparía de eso en cuanto aclararan las cosas.

-Despedí a mi director antes de marcharme -continuó, sin esperar que ella abriera los ojos-. Algunos problemas con los ingresos.

-¿Te engañaba? -preguntó, mirándolo.

-Lo intentó -la corrigió con suavidad-. Nadie me engaña.

-No -convino ella-. Estoy segura de que no -alzó las rodillas para que no siguieran tocándose, luego pasó los brazos alrededor de ellas-. ¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti?

Emmet experimentó la incómoda sensación de que ella sabía que había más razones de las expuestas, incluso cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de todas. Solo sabía que la quería en su mundo, donde podría verla... y tocarla.

-Ya te lo he dicho -respondió con cuidado de no volver a rozarla.

-Si tienes tres hoteles prósperos...

-Cinco -corrigió.

-Cinco -asintió-. Entonces no puedo imaginarte como un hombre que dirige sus negocios por impulsos -«ni ninguna otra cosa», añadió mentalmente-. Debes saber que dirigir un casino como los tuyos dista mucho de repartir cartas en un crucero. Lo más probable es que dispongas del doble de mesas que nosotros, y de unos ingresos que convertirían nuestros pequeños beneficios en dinero de bolsillo.

Emmet se permitió sonreír. Era bastante cierto. -Desde luego, si no te crees capacitada para llevarlo...

-No he dicho eso -replicó, luego frunció el ceño-. Eres muy listo, ¿verdad?

-Piénsalo -sugirió, enganchando un dedo en torno a uno de ella-. Tú misma dijiste que no tenías planes concretos después del crucero.

«Solo una vaga idea de abrir mi propio casino», pensó. Todavía lo quería, aunque reconocía que sería lógico dirigir el de otra persona hasta que aprendiera más.

-Lo pensaré -repuso, casi sin darse cuenta de que el dedo de Justin había empezado a acariciar el suyo.

-Bien -alzó la mano libre para sacarle uno de los pasadores que le sujetaba el pelo-. Podemos cenar en San Juan y discutir los detalles -dejó que el primero de ellos cayera antes de centrarse en otro.

-Quieres dejarlo -irritada, le sujetó la muñeca-. Cada vez que te veo, me tiras los pasadores. Al final del viaje no me quedará ninguno.

-Me gusta tu pelo suelto -con la mano se lo extendió-. Me gusta verlo caer.

Apartándolo, ella se incorporó. Cuando empleaba ese tono, una mujer inteligente mantenía la distancia.

-No pienso cenar contigo en San Juan ni en ninguna otra parte -recogió el dashiki que se había puesto sobre el biquini-. Y creo que ya he meditado bastante tu propuesta.

-¿Tienes miedo? -se levantó con un movimiento fluido y felino.

-No -lo miró con calma, para que entendiera que decía la verdad.

-Bien -complacido con su expresión fuerte y obstinada, cerró las manos en torno a su nuca. El miedo era demasiado corriente y se vencía con mucha facilidad-. Pero tómate unos días para pensártelo. La propuesta de trabajo es solo eso. No tiene nada que ver con que lleguemos a ser amantes.

-No lo seremos -espetó.

-Sí lo seremos -se acercó al tiempo que la inmovilizaba con una mano-, Y pronto. Los dos somos personas que tomamos lo que queremos. Rosalie. Y nos deseamos el uno al otro.

-Será mejor que bajes tu vanidad de las nubes un rato,Emmet. Te debe pesar -cuando él deslizo la mano por su espalda para aproximarla, se quedó rígida, reacia a luchar y reacia a ceder.

-Los jugadores creen en el destino -aunque la espalda estaba tiesa, sintió la suavidad de los pechos de ella contra su torso. Solo una tira estrecha de tela separaba sus pieles-. Eres tan jugadora como yo. Rosalie cullen-bajó la cabeza y le besó la mandíbula-. Tenemos que jugar con la mano que se nos ha dado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir su tono almibarado y su boca inteligente. Ya podía sentir el martilleo del corazón y la debilidad en las extremidades. Si se resistía, iba a perder. Tal vez... El cerebro comenzó a nublársele y con frenesí obligó que los tentáculos brumosos se desvanecieran. Tal vez en esa ocasión pudiera jugar a su manera y lograr un empate. Luchando contra su propia necesidad de rendirse, dio un paso peligroso.

Despacio, con suavidad, le acarició la espalda desnuda, pasando las uñas con levedad por la piel. Cuando él pegó la boca a su garganta, estuvo a punto de que las rodillas se le doblaran, pero se mordió el labio. El dolor la ayudaría a mantener el control. Se frotó de forma sinuosa contra Justin mientras subía los dedos para acariciarle el cuello. Notó que sus corazones palpitaban al mismo ritmo desbocado.

La boca de él se volvió hambrienta, pero Rosalie giró para que los labios cayeran en cualquier parte menos en sus labios. Si la besaba, si la paralizaba con uno de esos profundos e irreflexivos festines boca a boca, estaría perdida. Sintió el aliento entrecortado de él en el oído y no pudo contener un gemido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no sentir las cosas que con tanta facilidad le provocaba Emmet. Le besó el cuello, diciéndose que no era para probarlo, sino que se trataba únicamente del siguiente paso en el juego. No se permitiría experimentar debilidad por su oscuro sabor masculino, por la sensación de los músculos al tensarse bajo sus manos. Se prometió que en esa ocasión... que en esa ocasión lo postraría de rodillas.

Lo oyó gemir, notó el ligero temblor que lo recorrió al aplastarla contra él. Demasiado asombrada para disfrutar del poder que acababa de descubrir que poseía, simplemente se agarró a Emmet. El le susurró algo en una lengua primitiva que no entendió, antes de enterrar la cara en su cabello.

El corazón la instaba a quedarse donde estaba, piel caliente contra piel caliente. ¿Podría ser tan perfecto si no se pertenecieran? Si su cuerpo no había sido creado para el de Emmet, ¿podrían encajar tan bien? Si su boca no fuera para él, ¿podría encenderse con el mero pensamiento de un beso?

No. Rosalie se contuvo antes de que la debilidad se extendiera demasiado. No iba a dejar que la gobernara la necesidad... ni ningún hombre.

Se apartó con firmeza, sabiendo que estaba libre solo porque había conseguido sorprenderlo. Despacio, al tiempo que rezaba para que las piernas la sostuvieran, se inclinó para recoger el dashiki que había caído sobre la cubierta. Sin decir una palabra, se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza. Eso le brindó un momento para prepararse antes de mirarlo.

En sus ojos vio un deseo que le desgarró el corazón. Y también percibió la cautela. La fortaleció saber que él no había estado más pertrechado que ella

para ese ataque a los sentidos. Gracias a ello, tenía ventaja.

-Si alguna vez decido hacer el amor contigo, te lo comunicaré -indicó con calma, luego dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Le temblaban las rodillas.

Emmet la observó. «Podría traerla de vuelta», pensó mientras cerraba los puños. Podría arrastrarla a su camarote y tenerla en cuestión de minutos. Podría mandar al infierno el plan y saciar el creciente apetito que parecía carcomerlo por dentro. Si por una vez consiguiera estar a solas con ella... Con cuidado abrió las manos. «Jamás da frutos dejar que las emociones controlen tus movimientos». Era algo que había aprendido hacía muchos años como para olvidarlo en ese momento.

Se agachó y recogió el bote de loción protectora que Serena había dejado junto a la tumbona. Sabía que la había intrigado con la propuesta. Y así como a ella quizá le apeteciera descartarla, ya había logrado plantar la idea. Después de un año de seguir órdenes, le gustaría la posibilidad de darlas. Después de la victoria con la que acababa de marcharse, se consideraría capacitada para manejarlo en un plano personal. Contaba con que tuviera suficientes rasgos Cullen para que el desafío le resultara irresistible.

Esbozó una sonrisa. El era igual de susceptible a un desafío que Rosalie. Ya había hecho su apuesta. Por el momento, la mantendría.

El camarote de Rosalie estaba completamente a oscuras cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar junto a la litera. A ciegas, alargó la mano en busca de la tecla del despertador. Cuando con eso no consiguió parar el sonido, lo empujó irritada y tiró el auricular. La golpeó en la sien.

-¡Ay, maldita sea!

-Buenos días, pequeña.

Aturdida por el sueño y frotándose la cabeza, acercó el auricular al oído.

-¿Papá?

-¿Cómo va la vida en alta mar? -le preguntó con una voz alegre y atronadora, que provocó una mueca en su hija.

-Yo... mmm... -se pasó la lengua por los dientes y luchó por incorporarse.

-Vamos, pequeña, habla.

-Papá, son las... -giró el despertador hasta que pudo leer la pantalla-. Apenas son las seis de la mañana.

-Un buen marinero se levanta al amanecer.

-Mmm. Buenas noches, papá.

-Tu madre quiere saber cuándo vendrás a casa. Incluso medio dormida, Rosalie sonrió. Esme Cullen jamás había sido una madre sobreprotectora, pero Carlisle...

-Llegaremos a Miami el sábado por la tarde. Imagino que estaré en casa el domingo. ¿Vas a contratar a una orquesta?

-¡Ja!

-¿A un gaitero de las tierras altas?

-Tu siempre fuiste la impertinente, Rose -intentó aparentar severidad y terminó por parecer orgulloso-. Tu madre quiere saber si te alimentas bien.

-Nos dan una barra de pan de centeno a la semana y cerdo curado los domingos -trató de contener una risita-. ¿Cómo está mamá?

-Bien. Ya ha ido al hospital a abrir a alguien.

-¿Y Jasper y Edward?

-¿Quién los ve? -bufó Carlisle-. A tu madre le rompe el corazón ver que sus hijos han olvidado a sus padres. No hay ni un solo nieto al que mimar.

-Qué desconsiderados somos -convino con ironía.

-Ahora bien, si Jasper se hubiera casado con la bonita hija de los Stanley...

-Caminaba como un pato -le recordó Rosalie sin rodeos-. Jasper elegirá a su mujer cuando esté preparado.

-¡Ja! -repitió-. Tiene la nariz enterrada en Washington, D.C., Caine aún sigue sembrando la avena con la que ya tendría que haber terminado y tú andas flotando por ahí en un bote.

-Barco.

-Tu pobre madre no vivirá para tener a su primer nieto en brazos -con un suspiro atribulado encendió uno de los gruesos cigarros que Esme no había conseguido confiscarle.

-¿Me has despertado a las seis de la mañana para darme una charla sobre procreación?

-No es algo de lo que debas burlarte, pequeña. El clan...

-No me burlo -aseguró, queriendo evitar una diatriba prolongada y encendida-. Y pienso quedarme en casa una temporada, así que después del domingo ya podrás maltratarme todo lo que quieras.

-¿Tú crees que esa es manera de hablar? -exigió, ofendido-. Jamás te he levantado la mano.

-Eres el mejor padre que he tenido -lo aplacó-. Te compraré una caja de whisky en St. Thomas.

-Bueno, bueno -complacido con la idea, se suavizó, pero recordó la promesa de otra caja de whisky y el motivo principal de su llamada tan tempranera-. ¿Has conocido a alguien interesante en el crucero, Rose?

-Mmm, podría escribir un libro. Voy a echar de menos al resto de la tripulación.

-¿Y qué me dices de los pasajeros? -insistió. Dio una calada al cigarro-. ¿Algún jugador de verdad?

-De vez en cuando -pensó en Emmet.

-Imagino que has tenido las manos llenas con los hombres -ella gruñó y se puso boca arriba-. Desde luego, no hay nada de malo en un poco de romance de manera esporádica -añadió Carlisle con tono jovial-. Siempre que el hombre tenga buena sangre. Un jugador de verdad ha de tener un cerebro agudo.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que planeaba fugarme con uno?

-¿Quién? -soltó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nadie -repuso Rosalie -. Me vuelvo a dormir. No te olvides de ocultar la ceniza del cigarro antes de que mamá vuelva. Os veré el domingo. Y a propósito, te quiero, pirata.

-Desayuna bien -ordenó Carlisle antes de colgar. Pensativo, se reclinó en el enorme sillón. Pensó que Rose siempre había sido dura de sonsacar. En cuanto a Emmet, como no se hubiera encargado de arreglar pasar una o dos veladas tropicales en compañía de su hija, entonces no era el hombre que Carlisle creía. Jugó con el cigarro en el cenicero y se recordó deshacerse de las pruebas antes de que Esme regresara a casa.

Era imposible que se equivocara con Emmet McCarthy. Daniel reconocía el material de un hombre. Se entregó al placer momentáneo de especular con un nieto de pelo negro y ojos violetas. Decidió que primero sería un varón. Aunque no llevaría el apellido Cullen, lo cual era una pena, sí tendría la sangre de los Cullen. Lo bautizarían en honor de su buelo.

De buen humor, Carlisle alzó el teléfono, decidiendo que bien podía hostigar un poco a sus otros hijos.

A pesar de lo mucho que se reprendía diciéndose que no era asunto suyo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Emmet. En dos días no le había visto el pelo. Durante ese tiempo ni había pisado el casino, ni había ido a la cubierta de babor a participar en una de las partidas privadas, al menos no cuando ella paseó por allí durante sus descansos.

«¿Qué está haciendo?», se preguntó Rosalie mientras se preparaba para su último día libre del crucero. Se suponía que un jugador tenía que jugar. No era de los que se conformaría con un bingo en el salón.

Mientras se abrochaba los botones del vestido rojo, decidió que lo hacía adrede. «Intenta ponerme nerviosa». No le habría sorprendido nada descubrir que mientras ella trabajaba, él pasaba el tiempo tomando el sol en otra cubierta. Furiosa, pensó que sin duda había tomado aquella copa con la señora Dewaiter. Recogió el cepillo y comenzó a peinarse mientras se observaba en el espejo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué? -dijo en voz alta-. Si le mordisquea los tobillos, deja los míos en paz.

Lo último que quería en sus últimos días a bordo era una batalla constante, verbal o de otra naturaleza. De modo que no estaba mal que él hubiera encontrado otra cosa con la que distraerse; de esa manera le ahorraba las molestias de esquivarlo.

Cuando estaba cerca, la agitaba. «También me agita cuando no está cerca», pensó, guardando el cepillo en el cajón. «¿Dónde está la justicia? No pensaré en ello», decidió mientras se ponía las sandalias. «Voy a bucear un poco, a comprar unos recuerdos, una caja de whisky y a disfrutar. No le dedicaré ni un pensamiento más».

«Lo ha hecho adrede», insistió. «Me ofrece el trabajo de dirigir su casino y desaparece. Sabía que me iba a volver loca», añadió frustrada. «Bueno, dos también pueden jugar. Me mantendré alejada de él los próximos días, aunque tenga que encadenarme en mi camarote. Y eso le enseñará una lección», determinó.

Seguía con el ceño fruncido cuando llamaron a la puerta. -Está abierta -anunció.

La última persona que había esperado ver allí era a Emmet. Y lo último que había esperado sentir era placer. «Dios mío», comprendió, «lo he echado de menos».

-Buenos días -saludó él.

-Los pasajeros no están autorizados a permanecer en esta cubierta -le indicó con sequedad.

-Oh -entró y cerró la puerta. Sin prestar atención a la irritación de ella, estudió el camarote.

Tendría que haber sido anodino en su pequenez y muebles utilitarios, pero Rosalie le había dado una extraña clase de estilo con solo unos pocos toques. Un cuadro de barcos de vela, un cuenco de cristal lleno de caracolas aplastadas, una funda bordada de almohada que le recordó a Esme. «La despensa de Hyannis Port es más grande», reflexionó.

-No se ha desperdiciado espacio -comentó, mirándola otra vez.

-Es mi espacio -le recordó-. Y va contra las normas que estés aquí. ¿Quieres irte antes de que me despidan?

-Tú ya lo has dejado -metiéndose entre ella y la litera estudió con más atención el cuadro-. Es muy bueno. ¿Es el puerto de aquí, de St. Thomas?

-Sí -permaneció sentada a propósito, ya que sabía que era prácticamente imposible que dos personas estuvieran de pie en el camarote sin tocarse-. Lamento no poder dedicarte más tiempo, Emmet, pero me voy.

Con un sonido distraído de asentimiento, él se sentó en la litera.

-Es robusta -comentó, consiguiendo una sonrisa renuente de ella. De hecho, era dura como una roca.

-Es estupenda para la espalda -se miraron durante un momento mientras ella luchaba contra el sencillo placer de tenerlo a su lado-. Pensé que me había deshecho de ti.

-¿Sí? -alzó el tenue camisón con el que había dormido y lo acarició. Sin esfuerzo alguno pudo imaginársela con él puesto mientras se lo quitaba.

-Déjalo -se inclinó para arrebatárselo, y en el proceso sus cuerpos se rozaron.

-Veo que te gustan la seda y el encaje -comentó al dejar que la prenda se deslizara de vuelta sobre la cama antes de que Rosalie pudiera recuperarla-. Siempre he admirado a mujeres que se ponen cosas así y luego duermen solas. Muestra una cierta independencia de espíritu.

-¿Es un cumplido? -frunció el ceño.

-Eso pensaba -con una sonrisa, enroscó los dedos en torno a unos mechones de pelo-. ¿Por qué creíste que te habías deshecho de mí?

-Desearía que no fueras amable,Emmet; me rompe los esquemas -suspiró-. No has ido por el casino.

-Hay otros entretenimientos a bordo.

-Estoy segura -convino con frialdad-. ¿Como explicarle tu sistema a la señora Dewaiter?

-¿Quién?

Crispada, Rosalie se levantó y se puso a buscar la mochila.

-La pelirroja divorciada con el huevo de gallina.

-Oh -divertido y desconcertado, la observó mirar bajo la litera-. ¿Buscas algo?

-Sí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -mientras miraba, Rosalie se deslizó bajo la cama.

-No. ¡Maldita sea! -juró al golpearse la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra el fondo de la litera. Al salir, Justin estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado. Sin hablar, sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la ... -giró y vertió el contenido de la mochila en la cama-. Odio decirte esto.

-Adelante -acostumbrado a su lengua afilada, se encogió de hombros-, dilo de todos modos.

-Te he echado de menos -por segunda vez, vio sorpresa en su rostro-. Te acabo de comentar que odiaba decirlo -al ir a levantarse, él le tomó el brazo y la inmovilizó.

Cinco palabras que le provocaron un torrente de emociones que nunca había experimentado. Había estado preparado para su irritación, su frialdad, su furia. Pero no para esas sencillas palabras.

- Rosalie -apoyó la mano en la mejilla de ella en un gesto raro de completa ternura-. Es peligroso que me digas eso cuando estamos solos.

Rosalie le tocó fugazmente la mano y luego, con cuidado, la separó de su piel.

-No pretendía decírtelo. Creo que ni siquiera lo supe hasta que entraste aquí -suspiró entre asombrada y melancólica-. Ni yo misma lo entiendo.

-Me pregunto por qué ambos sentimos la necesidad de entenderlo -musitó casi para sí mismo.

De pronto ella se puso de pie y comenzó a meter en la mochila lo que creía que iba a necesitar.

-Me voy a la playa a bucear y a pasear -lo informó-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -no lo oyó moverse, pero supo que se había levantado para erguirse detrás de ella. Por primera vez en un año, experimentó el ligero pánico de la claustrofobia.

Emmet apoyó las manos en sus hombros y la hizo darse la vuelta. «Esos ojos», pensó. Parecía que solo tenía que mirar en ellos para que la necesidad se extendiera hacia él. -¿Una tregua? -preguntó.

Aliviada, vio que Emmet no iba a aprovechar la ventaja que le había dado.

-¿Qué diversión habría en eso? -repuso-. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo, pero nada de tregua.

-Me parecen términos razonables -musitó. Cuando le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Rosalie

plantó la mochila entre los dos.

representa ningún obstáculo -afirmó él.

-El ofrecimiento era para hacer turismo -le recordó-. Lo aceptas o lo dejas.

-Lo aceptaremos -con un leve titubeo, bajó las manos-. Por el momento.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en una embarcación con el fondo de cristal? -preguntó al volverse para abrir la puerta.

-No.

-Te va a encantar -prometió, tomándole la mano.

La piel de ella estaba mojada, cálida y brillante bajo el sol. Dos diminutos trozos de tela se ceñían a las curvas de sus pechos y caderas. Al estirar las piernas sobre la toalla, Rosalie suspiró.

-Me gusta pensar en los piratas -miró hacia las magníficas aguas azules-. Apenas hace trescientos años -movió el pelo mojado y le sonrió a Emmet-. No es tiempo, si piensas en los años que estas islas llevan aquí.

-¿No crees que Barbanegra podría molestarse un poco si viera todo esto? -señaló para abarcar a la gente que moteaba la playa de arena blanca y nadaba en las aguas turquesas-. A diferencia de todos nosotros, no creo que él pensara que estas playas no están contaminadas.

-Encontraría otro lugar -rio, relajada después de la hora de buceo-. A los piratas eso se les da bien.

-Das la impresión de admirarlos.

-Resulta fácil proyectar romanticismo pasados unos siglos -se apoyó en los codos y disfrutó de la sensación de secarse al sol-. Supongo que siempre he admirado a las personas que viven de acuerdo con sus propias normas.

-¿A cualquier precio?

-Oh, tenías que mostrarte pragmático -giró la cara hacia el sol. El cielo era tan azul como el agua, y sin nubes-. Esto es demasiado hermoso para ser práctico. En la actualidad hay tanta barbarie y crueldad como hace trescientos años, y mucha menos aventura. Me encantaría viajar en la máquina del tiempo de H.G. Wells.

Intrigado, Emmet alzó el peine que ella había descartado y comenzó a peinarla.

-¿Adonde irías?

-A la Gran Bretaña de los tiempos del rey Arturo, a la Grecia de Platón, a la Roma de César -suspiró; la sensación de que Emmet la peinara le resultaba sensual y placentera-, A cientos de lugares. Tendría que conocer a Rob Roy en Escocia o mi padre no me lo perdonaría. Me gustaría haber visto el Oeste antes de que lo descubrieran los colonos, aunque supongo que en ese caso yo habría estado en la primera carreta con rumbo a Oregon -riendo, echó aún más la cabeza hacia atrás, para disfrutar de una visión invertida del rostro de él-. Habría merecido la pena arriesgarse a que tus antepasados me arrancaran el cuero cabelludo.

-Habría sido toda una recompensa.

-Pero a mí me habría gustado conservarlo -reconoció con ironía-. ¿Qué me dices de ti? -inquirió-. ¿No te gustaría regresar un par de siglos atrás para ser Perro Rojo en un salón de Tombstone?

-No les daban la bienvenida a los comanches.

-Vuelves a mostrarte pragmático -alzó la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo mojado de la frente.

-Yo habría estado entre los guerreros que atacaban tu carreta.

-Sí -volvió a mirar hacia el mar. Era una tontería olvidar quién y qué era él, incluso durante un momento. Era diferente, y eso aumentaba la atracción-. Supongo que sí. Habríamos estado forjando nuevas fronteras, vosotros habríais estado defendiendo lo que ya era vuestro. Las líneas se confunden y te preguntas si ambos bandos se equivocaron desde el principio. ¿Te sientes engañado alguna vez? ¿Sientes que te han arrebatado tu derecho de nacimiento?

Emmet la peinó despacio. Al secarse, el pelo mostraba sutiles variaciones que se fundían para crear una rica tonalidad dorada.

-Prefiero conseguir lo que me pertenece en vez de pensar en herencias.

Rosalie asintió, porque sus palabras expresaban con precisión lo que ella misma sentía.

-Los Cullen fueron perseguidos en Escocia, obligados a abandonar su nombre, su escudo y sus tierras. Si yo hubiera estado allí, habría combatido. Ahora no es más que una historia fascinante -rio en voz baja-. Una que mi padre contará una y otra vez a la mínima excusa.

Una niña pequeña, que corría por la arena para escapar de su madre, aterrizó como una pelota en el regazo de Rosalie. Riendo, lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de ella y se agarró como si formaran parte de la misma conspiración.

-Vaya, hola - Rosalie le devolvió el abrazo, luego la apartó lo suficiente para ver unos ojos castaños llenos de diversión-. Quieres huir, ¿verdad?

-Bonito -la pequeña agarró un mechón del pelo de Serena.

-Que niña brillante -comentó, mirando por encima del hombro a Emmet. Para su sorpresa, él acomodó a la niña en su regazo y apoyó un dedo en la naricita.

-Tú también eres bonita -con risas renovadas, la niña le plantó un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

Antes de que Rosalie hubiera superado la sorpresa de la facilidad con la que Emmet había aceptado el saludo, una mujer con un bikini negro llegó corriendo hasta ellos sin aliento.

-¡Stella! -la agitada madre llevaba una pala y un cubo de plástico y tenía las mejillas acaloradas-. Oh, lo siento tanto. Se lanza a todas partes en una carrera ciega. Nadie está a salvo.

-Debe de mantenerla ocupada -le dijo Rosalie a la madre mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

-Agotada -reconoció la mujer-. Pero, de verdad, yo...

-No se disculpe -con suavidad, Emmet limpió la arena de la mano de la niña-. Es preciosa.

-Gracias -complacida, la madre se relajó, luego extendió la mano hacia su hija-. ¿Tienen hijos?

Rosalie tardó unos momentos en comprender que los consideraba una pareja. Antes de que pudiera recobrarse, Emmet se adelantó a responder.

-Todavía no. Supongo que la suya no está en venta.

-No, aunque hay ocasiones en que me siento tentada a alquilarla -tomó a Stella en brazos y le sonrió a Emmet-. Gracias otra vez. No todo el mundo aprecia verse atacado por un tornado de dos años. Di adiós, Stella.

-¡Adiós! -Stella agitó una mano regordeta antes de realizar el esfuerzo de volver a bajar.

Rosalie pudo oír las risitas de la niña mientras madre e hija se alejaban.

-De verdad, Emmet-se quitó la arena que le había echado Stella-. Por qué le dijiste a esa mujer que aún no teníamos hijos?

-Porque no los tenemos.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

-¿Quién está siendo pragmática ahora? -antes de que ella pudiera responder, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un beso en un hombro.

-Era muy dulce -en vez de resistirse, Rosalie se apoyó contra él un momento, disfrutando de la proximidad.

-La mayoría de los niños lo son -le besó el otro hombro-. No tienen pretensiones ni prejuicios, y muy poco miedo. Dentro de poco su madre le enseñará a no hablar con extraños. Es algo necesario, pero más bien triste.

Rosalie se apartó para volverse y observarlo. -Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que pensarías en niños.

Emmet quiso decirle que el momento que acababan de compartir había despertado en él la necesidad de disfrutar de una familia que ya casi había olvidado que había tenido. Una mujer a su lado, un bebé que alzara los brazos para que lo besaran. Desterró el pensamiento igual que Rosalie la arena. Pensó que era mejor ir con cuidado en un terreno nuevo.

-Yo he sido como ella -indicó al final. Notó la vacilación de él, pero sus propias emociones estaban confusas.

-¿Estás seguro? -con una sonrisa, apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

-Razonablemente.

-Voy a decirte una cosa -musitó con solemnidad, acercándose.

-¿Sí?

-No creo que tú seas bonito.

-Los niños tienen una perspectiva más clara que los adultos.

-Ni siquiera tienes una naturaleza bonita -insistió, aunque le costó resistirse a besarlo en los labios.

-Tú tampoco -le acarició la espalda y profundizó el beso. Había entornado los párpados.

Rosalie sintió que algo salía de ella mientras los huesos se le licuaban, algo pequeño y vital que durante un momento era suyo y al siguiente de Emmet. Cedió a él en un beso que contenía más promesa que pasión.

-Nunca quise tener una -murmuró.

-Menos mal -de pronto tensó el cabello de ella, aunque la boca siguió siendo delicada.

Rosalie se apartó. Algo había cambiado. No había una explicación clara de la causa, pero había cambiado. Sintió la necesidad de volver a pisar suelo firme hasta que pudiera descifrarlo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -logró decir-. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas en la ciudad antes de regresar al barco.

-El tiempo y la marea no esperan a nadie -comentó él.

-Así es -se incorporó y sacudió la arena del vestido rojo antes de ponérselo encima del bikini.

-No siempre disfrutarás de esa excusa -detuvo las manos que abrochaban los botones.

-No -convino Rosalie, y volvió a abrochárselo-. Pero ahora sí la tengo.

Tuvieron suerte para aparcar en las atestadas calles de Charlotte Amalle. Estaban llenas de taxis, personas y pequeños autobuses abiertos pintados con colores llamativos. En todo ese tiempo los dos permanecieron en silencio, ocupados con sus propios pensamientos.

Ella se preguntó qué había pasado durante ese beso breve y casi amistoso en la playa. ¿Por qué había dejado su interior como gelatina, sintiéndose aprensiva y algo encantada? Quizá tenía que ver con lo que la conmovió ver a Justin con la pequeña. Costaba imaginar a un hombre como él, un jugador de personalidad fría e implacable, ablandarse con una morenita de apenas diez kilos. No había imaginado que albergara esa clase de dulzura.

También podía deberse al hecho de que así como antes había creído que podría gustarle, en ese momento era una certeza. Aunque con cautela. No tenía sentido bajar la guardia en el trato con Emmet. Y justo cuando reconocía que le gustaba y que podía disfrutar de su compañía, el crucero prácticamente había acabado. Durante lo que quedaba del viaje estaría tan ocupada con sus turnos y obligaciones en el casino, que no tendría una hora de ocio para pasar con él, menos un día. El resto del trayecto estaría en alta mar, con el casino abierto dieciséis horas.

Desde luego, aún le quedaba la opción de aceptar su oferta de trabajo. Con el ceño fruncido, miró por la ventanilla para ver una mesa que había en la acera, cerca de Gucci, cubierta con sombreros de hojas de palmera. Durante los últimos dos días había mantenido la propuesta fuera de la cabeza, por la sensata razón de que resultaría mejor analizarla cuando hubiera algo de distancia entre los dos. Atlantic City sería una aventura. Trabajar con Emmet sería un riesgo. Quizá una cosa era igual que la otra.

Emmet se preguntó por qué lo preocupaba la actitud más suave de Rosalie .Después de todo, ese había sido uno de sus objetivos. La deseaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sin embargo, los días de contacto, de discusiones, risa y pasión habían añadido aspectos nuevos a lo que debería haber permanecido como una necesidad básica.

Ya no era tan sencillo atribuir sus emociones encontradas a las maquinaciones del padre de ella. De hecho, hacía días que no pensaba en Carlisle Cullen. Al aparcar, decidió que quizá fuera inteligente volver a pensar en ella de esa manera... al menos por el momento.

-¿Buscas más llaveros que suenen con Para Elisa! -inquirió al apagar el motor. A pesar de lo que acababa de decirse, la acercó para volver a probar sus labios.

-Nunca me repito -replicó, pero no se alejó.

-Haz una excepción solo por esta vez -murmuró. Riendo, ella incrementó la presión hasta que los dos olvidaron que estaban aparcados en el centro de una ciudad ajetreada. «Esta noche», pensó Rosalie mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Había llegado la hora de dejar de fingir y tomar lo que deseaba.

- Rosalie -la apartó con una especie de suspiro y gemido.

-Lo sé -apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él-. Parecemos destinados a encontrarnos en lugares públicos -respiró hondo y bajó del coche-. Como pasamos tanto tiempo en la playa, solo tendré tiempo para realizar unas compras disciplinadas -Emmet rodeó el vehículo y le tomó la mano-. Podré encontrar unos regalos y el whisky que buscó aquí mismo -comentó al observar la calle atestada.

Antes de dar con el sitio adecuado, el escaparate de Cartier hizo que ella se detuviera. El suspiro que soltó fue una mezcla de aprecio y deseo.

-¿Por que una mujer inteligente puede anhelar unas piedras que brillan? -se preguntó en voz alta.

-Es natural, ¿no? -Emmet se situó a su lado para contemplar los diamantes y las esmeraldas-. La mayoría de las mujeres se siente atraída por los diamantes... y los hombres también.

-Carbón presurizado -musitó Rosalie con un suspiro-. Hace miles de años los utilizábamos como amuletos para repeler los espíritus malignos y atraer la buena suerte. Los fenicios viajaban a los países bálticos en busca de ámbar. Por ellos se han librado guerras, se han explotado países... y de algún modo eso los vuelve más atractivos.

-¿Nunca te complaces? Se apartó del escaparate y le sonrió.

-No, lo cual me brinda algo que esperar. Me he prometido que mi próximo viaje será solo de placer. Entonces me lanzaré a una compra ciega que podrá dejar un agujero importante en mi cuenta bancaria. Por el momento -señaló la siguiente tienda-, necesito comprar unos regalos más tradicionales y una caja de Chivas Regal.

Entraron y Rosalie se vio inmersa en un torbellino de selección y compra. Por lo general era algo que le desagradaba, pero una vez comprometida, lo ejecutó como si se tratara de una venganza. Cuando Emmet se alejó apenas le prestó atención, enfrascada como estaba en elegir entre una selección de mantelerías bordadas.

Cargada con bolsas se dirigió al mostrador donde había todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas; un vistazo al reloj le indicó que disponía de dos horas antes de tener que regresar a bordo.

-Una caja de Chivas, de doce años.

-Dos.

-Oh, pensé que te había perdido -giró la cabeza al oír la voz de Emmet.

-¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

-Y más -reconoció con una mueca-. Voy a odiarme cuando tenga que hacer las maletas -el vendedor deslizó las dos cajas sobre el mostrador-. Me gustaría que enviaran la mía al Celebration -sacó la tarjeta de crédito y esperó que el hombre rellenara el formulario.

-Y la mía –añadió Emmet , pagando en efectivo. Rosalie observó la caja de él mientras Emmet daba la información necesaria. Nunca lo había considerado el tipo de bebedor que compraba el whisky por cajas. Jamás bebía cuando jugaba. Había sido una de las primeras cosas que notó. De hecho, la única vez que lo había visto con una copa en la mano fue durante el picnic en Nassau. Llegó a la conclusión de que quizá lo hacía como regalo, aunque resultaba extraño comprar tantas botellas de la misma marca. Después de firmar, se guardó el recibo en el bolso.

-Supongo que ya está todo -le tomó la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida-. Es peculiar que los dos hayamos comprado el mismo whisky.

-No si pensamos que lo hemos adquirido para la misma persona -expuso con suavidad.

-¿La misma persona? -lo observó con sonrisa desconcertada. -Tu padre no bebe otra marca.

-¿Cómo...? -confusa, movió la cabeza-. ¿Por qué ibas a comprarle una caja de whisky a mi padre?

-El me lo pidió.

-¿Qué él te lo pidió? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso.

-Jamás he visto a Carlisle hacer algo sin un motivo -la tomó del brazo para guiarla en el cruce de la calle, ya que lo miraba a él y no a los coches-. En ese momento la caja de whisky me pareció algo razonable.

«Carlisle », pensó Rosalie, notando el empleo familiar del nombre de su padre. Por un momento concentró la mente en ese punto pequeño hasta que en su cabeza se apiñaron demasiadas preguntas incómodas y sin respuesta. Ajena al flujo intenso de transeúntes, frenó en seco en mitad de la acera.

-Emmet, será mejor que me cuentes exactamente de qué estás hablando.

-Hablo de comprarle a tu padre una caja de whisky por su consideración al reservarme un billete en este crucero.

-Has confundido algo. Mi padre no es un agente de viajes.

Rio con las mismas ganas que el día que descubrió cuál era su apellido.

-No, Carlisle es muchas cosas, pero no agente de viajes. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos ahí?

-No quiero sentarme -se soltó el brazo cuando él la condujo a uno de los patios frescos-. Quiero saber por qué demonios mi padre te organizaría las vacaciones.

-En realidad, creo que tenía en mente organizarme la vida -encontró una mesa vacía y la obligó a sentarse-. Y la tuya -añadió al imitarla. A pesar del delicioso olor a bollos recién hechos

que impregnaba la atmósfera, tuvo ganas de destrozar algo. Se contuvo y juntó las manos.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Conocí a tu padre hace unos diez años -con calma, extrajo un cigarro y lo encendió. Rosalie reaccionaba tal como él había imaginado-. Me presenté en Hyannis Port con una proposición de negocios

-comenzó-. Jugamos al póquer y desde entonces, de forma esporádica, hemos estado haciendo negocios juntos. Tienes una familia bastante interesante

- Rosalie guardó silencio, pero vio que apretaba los dedos aún con más fuerza-. Me he encariñado mucho con ella con el paso del tiempo. Cuando iba de visita tú siempre estabas en la universidad, aunque oí mucho sobre ti... Rose. Jasper admira tu cerebro, Edward tu rectitud -aunque los ojos de ella echaban chispas, Emmet no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa-. Tu padre estuvo a punto de erigirte un monumento cuando te graduaste en Smith con dos años de antelación.

Rosalie frenó el impulso de maldecir y de gritar. Ese hombre conocía cosas de su vida desde hacía diez años sin que ella lo supiera ni hubiera dado su consentimiento.

-Has sabido... -empezó en voz baja y furiosa-. Has sabido en todo momento quién era y no me has dicho nada. Te has dedicado a jugar cuando solo tenías que explicarme...

-Aguarda un minuto -la frenó por el brazo cuando amagó con levantarse-. No sabía que la encargada de la mesa de blackjack llamada Rosalie era la hija de Daniel, la sin igual Rose Cullen.

Ella se puso roja. Casi toda su vida los alardes de su padre acerca de ella le habían resultado divertidos y entrañables. Pero en ese momento fueron como una dura bofetada en la cara.

-No sé cuál es tu juego...

-El juego de Carlisle -volvió a interrumpir Emmet-. No fue hasta aquel día en la playa cuando me gritabas que los Cullen no se dejaban empujar cuando me di cuenta realmente de quién eras y por qué Carlislese había mostrado tan persuasivo para que realizara el viaje.

Al recordar la expresión de absoluto asombro en la cara de Emmet , Rosalie se relajó un poco.

-¿Te envió el billete y no te mencionó que yo trabajaba en el Celebrationí

-¿Tú qué crees? -echó la ceniza en un cenicero de plástico mientras la miraba-. Al descubrir tu nombre completo, comprendí que había sido manipulado por un experto -sonrió, divertido otra vez-. Reconozco que me hizo sentir incómodo unos momentos.

-Incómodo -repitió ella, en absoluto divertida. Recordó la breve conversación telefónica mantenida con su padre. Se dio cuenta de que él había intentado sonsacarle información para comprobar si su pequeño plan tenía éxito-. Voy a matarlo -clavó en Emmet unos ojos en los que ardía la furia -. En cuanto acabe contigo. Podrías habérmelo contado hace días.

-Sí -convino él-. Pero al calcular que tu reacción sería la que has mostrado, elegí no hacerlo.

-Tú elegiste -soltó con los dientes apretados-. Mi padre eligió. ¡Qué megalómanos maravillosos sois! Quizá no se os ocurrió que yo también estaba en la partida de ajedrez -la ira inundó su expresión-. ¿Pensaste en meterme en tu cama para pagarle por esos momentos de incomodidad que te proporcionó?

-Sabes que no -repuso con suavidad-. Por algún motivo, cada vez que te tocaba me costaba recordar de quién eras hija.

-Te diré lo que yo sé -respondió con el mismo tono de voz bajo y peligroso-. Los dos os merecéis el uno al otro. Ambos sois tontos arrogantes y pomposos. ¿Qué derecho tenías a entrar en mi vida de esta manera?

-Tu padre instigó la intrusión -expuso-. Lo demás fue estrictamente personal. Si quieres matarlo, es asunto tuyo, pero no me claves a mí tus garras.

-¡No necesito tu permiso para matarlo! -espetó, alzando la voz de modo que unas cabezas se volvieron en su dirección. -Creo que acabo de decirlo. Rosalie se levantó de un salto y buscó sin éxito algo para tirarle. Como era físicamente imposible levantarlo y arrojarlo a través del escaparate, se contentó con decir con furia:

-Me temo que me falta tu sentido del humor. Considero que lo que hizo mi padre es un insulto bajo -con la dignidad que le quedaba, recogió las bolsas de la compra-. Te agradecería que te mantuvieras lejos de mí el resto del viaje. De lo contrario, me costaría mucho controlarme para no tirarte por la borda.

-De acuerdo. Si prometes hacerme llegar tu decisión acerca del puesto en Atlantic Cíty -añadió antes de que ella pudiera volver a hablar. Al ver su expresión de asombro incrédulo, alzó una mano-. Oh, no. El trato se rompe si me das tu respuesta ahora. Dos semanas.

Con movimiento rígido, ella asintió. -Recibirás la misma respuesta, pero puedo postergarla. Adiós, Emmet. - Rosalie -airada, ella se volvió para mirarlo-. Dale recuerdos a Carlisle antes de matarlo.

**No sabia cuándo iba a volver a actualizar,**

**Pero ayer me lleve la mayor alegría de la noche cuando ESPAÑA ganó el MUNDIAL!**

**Madre mia la primera vez en la historia que ganamos uno!**

**Pedazo fiesta que nos montamos hasta las 6 de la mañana,**

**España se merecía ganar! Asquerosos Holandeses que no hacían nada mas que faltas**

**Y el p**o árbitro de mierda que no hacia nada….**

**En fin estoy tan eufórica que decidí subir otro cap 22 hojas de Word no se quejaran**

**Besos a todos:**

***_CANDY OF RASPBERRY_***


	6. Justo a tiempo

_Nada de esto es mio los personajes son de stephanie meyer y la trama es una adaptacion de una novela de Nora Robert... UNA VEZ DICHO ESTO DISFRUTAD DE LA LECTURA_

* * *

Lo primero que notó Rosalie en el viaje desde el aeropuerto fueron los árboles. Hacía tiempo que no contemplaba robles, arces y pinos tocados por el otoño, con toda su fuerza y color. Aun cuando apreciaba el entorno, la sangre le seguía hirviendo.

Si no la hubieran educado para concluir algo una vez que lo comenzaba, después de la confesión de Justin en St. Thomas, habría subido al primer avión disponible. Pero, con una sonrisa de cara al mundo y furia en su interior, había continuado con sus responsabilidades. En vez de calmarse con el paso de los días, se había enfadado y frustrado más, al tiempo que se sentía más utilizada. Quizá debido al hecho de que Justin mantuvo su palabra de no verla durante el resto del crucero, la ira de Rosalie se concentró solo en un hombre: Carlisle Cullen.

-Oh, vas a lamentarlo -musitó, haciendo que el taxista la mirara por el retrovisor. El primer vistazo a la casa tuvo el efecto de distraerla de sus planes de venganza. La piedra gris brillaba con sus diminutas piezas de mica bajo el sol de la tarde. Se había construido de acuerdo al gusto de Carlisle, y con sus torres gemelas su padre había conseguido que se pareciera a un castillo. Había grandes terrazas de piedra y altos ventanales. Un lecho de flores rodeaba la parte delantera en un semicírculo. Serena siempre había creído que ocupaba el sitio del foso que le habría gustado tener en su lugar.

Desde la estructura principal se extendían dos extensiones de piedra. Una era un garaje para diez coches, que estaría a medio llenar en ausencia de Jasper y Edward. La otra albergaba una piscina cubierta. Daniel podía preferir un estilo primitivo de arquitectura, pero apreciaba la comodidad.

El taxi se detuvo ante la escalinata de granito, interrumpiendo la inspección de Rosalie del hogar en el que había crecido. Mientras dejaba que el taxista se ocupara de las dos maletas y de la caja de whisky, ella recogió las bolsas de los regalos y comenzó a subir los escalones.

Por una vieja costumbre, contempló la sólida puerta de roble, donde el escudo de los Cullen aparecía tallado en un llamador de metal. Bajo la cabeza coronada del león se leía un lema en gaélico, que se traducía: «Mi Raza Es Real». Como siempre al leerlo, sonrió. Su padre había insistido en que aprendieran a pronunciarlo en gaélico, aunque no supieran decir nada más.

-Déjelas ahí, gracias -sin perder la sonrisa, le pagó al taxista y se volvió para llamar a la puerta. Pensó que el sonido reverberaría por la casa como las balas de un cañón.

Abrió una mujer diminuta con el pelo gris y facciones afiladas. Al verla, se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Señorita Rose!

-Sue -abrazó a la mujer huesuda con la exuberancia de la juventud. Además de sus deberes como ama de llaves, Sue había sido una segunda madre siempre que Esme había estado ocupada en el hospital. Había sabido llevar a los tres niños rebeldes con habilidad, curando heridas y dejando que las disputas normales siguieran su curso-. ¿Me has echado de menos? -quiso saber Rosalie después de darle un último abrazo.

-Ni he notado su ausencia -le sonrió-. ¿Y su bronceado?

-En mi imaginación.

-Sue, ¿han llamado a la puerta? -con una pieza de bordado en la mano, Esme Cullen asomó la cabeza por una puerta en el extremo del pasillo-. ¡Rose! -fue hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Rosalie corrió a su encuentro.

Esme era suave y fuerte. Ambas cualidades fluyeron por, Rosalie junto con cien recuerdos más. Respiró hondo para inhalar la fragancia a manzanos en flor que su madre usaba desde siempre.

-Bienvenida a casa, cariño. No te esperábamos hasta mañana.

-Pude adelantar el vuelo -se apartó y ladeó la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de su madre. Seguía teniendo una piel tersa, y solo unas arrugas revelaban su edad. En su cara había una suavidad juvenil que Rosalie pensaba que jamás perdería. Sus ojos eran sosegados y reflejaban la naturaleza que se había negado a cambiar durante años de quirófanos y muerte. El cabello le caía en unas ondas delicadas, de un castaño intenso

-Mamá -volvió a apoyar la mejilla contra la de su madre-. ¿Qué haces para mantenerte tan hermosa?

-Tu padre insiste en ello.

Riendo, Rosalie tomó una de las manos fuertes y dúctiles.

-Me alegro de estar en casa.

-Se te ve maravillosa, Rose -la observó con una mezcla de orgullo maternal y ojo clínico-. No hay nada mejor que el aire húmedo y salado para la piel. Sue, por favor, dile al cocinero que la señorita Rose ha llegado. Celebraremos nuestra cena de bienvenida un día antes. Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tus viajes -continuó dirigiéndose a su hija-. Pero si primero no subes a ver a tu padre, nunca podré conocer el final.

De pronto Rosalie recordó su misión. Esme vio que sus ojos se entrecerraban y enarcó las cejas.

-Desde luego que pienso subir a verlo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Luego -respiró hondo-. Cuando termine con él, va a necesitar cuidados médicos.

-Comprendo -Esme sonrió-. Estaré en el salón. Tendremos una conversación prolongada cuando termines de gritarle a tu padre.

En el primer rellano contempló el pasillo de la izquierda. Allí era donde dormía la familia, con el dormitorio que ella había ocupado desde la infancia tres puertas más allá. El ala era un laberinto de giros y rincones a oscuras. Recordaba a su hermano Edward escondiéndose detrás de una urna de un metro de alto, para luego salir por sorpresa y darle un susto de muerte. Lo había perseguido durante casi treinta minutos, hasta que el mal humor se desvaneció en el simple placer de la persecución. Al final él dejó que lo atrapara en el jardín del lado este, donde la había arrojado sobre la hierba para luchar hasta rendirla por la risa. Entonces tendría unos ocho o nueve años y Edward once o doce. De pronto lo echó de menos con un anhelo fraternal puramente físico.

Continuó subiendo y pensó que Jasper siempre la había protegido de una manera natural. Quizá porque era seis años mayor que ella, jamás habían disfrutado del combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tanto les había gustado a Edward y a ella. De niño. Jasper había sido escrupulosamente íntegro, mientras que Edward había utilizado la verdad como mejor le podía servir. Con una leve sonrisa recordó que jamás había mentido, pero había esquivado las situaciones con una gran maestría. Sin embargo, y a su propio estilo, Jasper había conseguido que las circunstancias estuvieran siempre a su favor. Llegó a la conclusión de que era una característica básica de los Cullen. Miró la escalera estrecha que conducía a la estancia de la torre y se juró que había un Cullen que iba a lamentarlo.

Carlisle se reclinó en el sillón y escuchó la voz precisa y aburrida al teléfono. «Banqueros», pensó con maldad. Era una maldición tratar con ellos. Ni siquiera tener un porcentaje de control en el banco lo protegía de ellos.

-Deles una prórroga de treinta días sobre el crédito -ordenó-. Sí, conozco las cifras, me las acaba de exponer -con impaciencia, movió los dedos sobre el escritorio. Aún no lograba entender por qué los banqueros no eran capaces de ver más allá del dos más dos-. Treinta días -repitió-. Con los intereses de demora actuales -oyó que llamaban a la puerta y estaba a punto de gritar que no lo molestaran cuando vio que se abría. La irritación quedó de inmediato descartada por la alegría-. Hágalo -ladró antes de colgar-. ¡Rosel

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, ella avanzó hacia él, se plantó ante el escritorio y adelantó el torso. -Eres un miserable.

Carlisle volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo y carraspeó. Llegó a la conclusión de que la sartén ya se hallaba en el fuego.

-Tú también estás estupenda.

-¿Cómo... te atreves? -pronunció con precisión, otra señal de peligro-. ¿Cómo te atreves a exhibirme delante de Emmet Cullen como si fuera un trozo de carne de primera?

-¿Carne? -la miró incrédulo. «Preciosa muchacha», pensó con orgullo. «Una verdadera Cullen»-. No sé de qué hablas -continuó-. De modo que has conocido a Emmet McCarthy. Estupendo muchacho. Rosalie emitió un gruñido.

-Tú lo preparaste. Tramaste tu pequeño ardid en esta misma habitación, como un rey loco al que le sobre una hija. ¿Por qué no redactaste un contrato? -exigió alzando la voz-. De ti no esperaría otra cosa. Por el presente, Carlisle Cullen McGregor le entrega a su única hija a Emmet McCarthy a cambio de una caja de whisky de doce años -golpeó el escritorio con la mano-. Incluso podrías haber estipulado una cláusula sobre el número de descendientes que esperabas que tuviera para continuar con el apellido de la familia. ¡Me sorprende que no le ofrecieras una dote!

-Vamos, escucha, pequeña...

-No me trates de esa manera -rodeó el escritorio y giró el sillón para dejarlo ante ella-. Ha sido algo despreciable. ¡Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan humillada!

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Solo convencí a un amigo para que hiciera un crucero que lo relajara.

-No trates de escabullirte -clavó un dedo pequeño en su enorme pecho-. Lo enviaste en mi barco con la esperanza de que nos encontráramos bastantes veces para que tu inversión diera dividendos.

-¡Quizá nunca os hubierais visto! -atronó-. Es un barco grande.

-¡Barco! -atronó ella en réplica-. Es un barco grande y un casino pequeño. Sabías muy bien que las probabilidades estaban a tu favor.

-Bueno, ¿y qué daño se ha hecho? -quiso saber a voz en cuello-. Has conocido a un amigo mío joven. Has conocido a cientos de amigos míos.

Ella volvió a gruñir. En esa ocasión giró en redondo. A lo largo de una pared había una biblioteca enorme. Sacó un tomo titulado Convenciones Constitucionales. Lo abrió para exponer el hueco donde reposaban seis cigarros. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a su padre, los sacó y los rompió por la mitad.

-¡Rose! -exclamó horrorizado.

-Es lo que más se aproxima a envenenarte -repuso, limpiándose los dedos.

Carlisle se levantó con una mano en el corazón. Su rostro ancho mostraba una expresión abatida.

-Sombrío es el día en que una hija traiciona a su propio padre. -¡Traiciones! -gritó, acercándose otra vez a él-.

¿Tienes las agallas de hablarme de traición? -lo observó con ojos centelleantes-. No sé qué piensa Emmet, pero te aseguro que me siento insultada por tu mezquino plan.

Carlisle se crispó, pero notó que había empleado el nombre de Emmet. Quizá las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como parecían.

-Es el agradecimiento que recibo por preocuparme por la felicidad de mi hija. No hay nada más afilado que la lengua de una hija desagradecida.

-Yo pensaba en el cuchillo del carnicero.

-Has dicho veneno -le recordó.

-Soy flexible -entonces sonrió despacio-. Bueno, para que no creas que has desperdiciado tu dinero, supongo que debería contarte qué he decidido acerca de Emmet.

-Bueno, en ese caso... -regresó al escritorio, pensando que se mostraría más razonable después de haber gritado un poco. Aunque le pareció una pena la destrucción de los cigarros-. Es un buen muchacho, con cerebro, integridad y orgullo -juntó las manos sobre su estómago, preparado para ser magnánimo y misericordioso.

-Oh, sí, estoy de acuerdo -convino con voz dulce-. Y también es muy, muy atractivo.

-Sabía que eras una muchacha sensata, Rose -Carlisle sonrió, complacido-. Desde hace tiempo tengo una sensación profunda sobre Emmet y tú.

-Entonces te alegrará saber que he decidido ser su amante.

-No puedo... -calló, confuso y aturdido, luego indignado-. ¡Y un cuerno! El día que mi hija acepte ser... ser una mantenida será el día que por primera vez en la vida le ponga una correa. Sí, una correa, Rosalie Cullen, y no me importa que seas una mujer adulta.

-Así que ahora soy una mujer adulta, ¿verdad? -lo miró intensamente-. Recuerda esto, una mujer adulta decide con quién se casa, cuándo se casa y si se casa. Una mujer adulta no necesita que su padre le arregle absurdas citas a ciegas. La próxima vez que tengas ganas de meter la nariz donde no debes, piensa cómo este asunto te podría haber estallado en la cara.

-Entonces, ¿no piensas en serio ser su amante?

-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si eligiera un amante -repuso con altivez-, lo elegiría yo, pero no seré la amante de ningún hombre.

Carlisle experimentó un destello de orgullo junto con un poco de incomodidad. Pero tardó únicamente un segundo en concentrarse en el orgullo. -¿Recordaste mi whisky?

Intentó mirarlo otra vez con ojos furiosos, pero el brillo que vio en sus ojos pudo con ella.

-¿Qué whisky?

-Oh, Rose. Se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-No te estoy perdonando -murmuró-. Solo finjo que te perdono. Y quiero que sepas que no te he echado de menos -le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Siempre has sido una chiquilla irrespetuosa-afirmó, abrazándola con fuerza.

Cuando Rosalie bajó al salón, encontró a Esme sentada en su sillón favorito, tapizado con motivos florales, mientras trabajaba en su último bordado.

En la bandeja había un servicio de té de porcelana adornado con violetas diminutas. Al contemplar la escena, Rosalie volvió a maravillarse de que una mujer que podía sentirse felizmente hogareña, pudiera ser una cirujana tan entregada y brillante. Las manos que creaban el delicado patrón con la aguja y el bastidor el lunes manejarían un bisturí.

-Estupendo -alzó la vista cuando entró Rosalie -. Calculé bien el tiempo cuando pedí el té. Echa otro leño al fuego, querida, luego ven a contármelo.

Mientras su hija obedecía, Esme dejó el bordado sobre la mesita que tenía al lado. El fuego crepitó al recibir el leño nuevo. Rosalie respiró hondo al contemplar las llamas. Hasta ese momento no había notado lo mucho que había echado de menos el olor de la madera al arder.

-Y un baño de espuma -dijo en voz alta. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia su madre-. ¿No es extraño que me dé cuenta ahora del lujo que representa darte un baño el tiempo que te apetezca? ¡Después de doce meses en un cubículo por ducha! -Pero te ha encantado.

Rosalie se sentó en la alfombra a los pies de su madre.

-Me conoces muy bien. Fue un trabajo duro y divertido. Pero me alegro de encontrarme en casa

-aceptó el plato con la taza que le pasó Esme-. Mamá, sé que si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría conocido a tantas personas diferentes en la vida.

-En tus cartas nunca dejabas de hablar de ellas. Algún día deberías leerlas para recordarlo todo

-Esme dobló las piernas sobre el sillón y rio-. Nunca sabrás lo que me costó convencer a tu padre para que no hiciera un crucero.

-¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparse? -quiso saber Rosalie.

-Nunca. Es parte de su modo de demostrar su amor.

-Lo sé -con un suspiro, bebió un sorbo de té-. Si se relajara y dejara que me ocupe de mi vida a mi propia manera...

-Cuéntame qué te ha parecido Emmet-Esme sonrió al ver a su hija alzar la cabeza con brusquedad-. No, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quería hacer tu padre. Me conoce para no habérmelo contado. Tu... mmm discusión con él ha sido bastante penetrante.

-¡Puedes creerlo! -crispada otra vez, se levantó con la taza en la mano-. Convenció a Emmet para que realizara el viaje, con la esperanza de que me sedujera. Nunca me había sentido tan furiosa ni tan avergonzada.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó Emmet? Rosalie la miró con ojos desdeñosos.

-Creo que después de la sorpresa inicial, todo le resultó muy divertido. No averiguó quién era hasta que durante una discusión en la playa pronuncié mi nombre completo.

-Comprendo -ocultó la sonrisa bebiendo té-. Tu padre lo tiene en muy alta estima, Rose. Y yo también. Supongo que Carlisle no pudo resistir la tentación.

-Me enfurece.

-¿Quién?

-Emmet... los dos -corrigió, dejando la taza con fuerza-. No me lo contó hasta que prácticamente se terminó el crucero, y entonces de una manera despreocupada. Si hasta había empezado a creer... -calló y clavó la vista en el fuego.

-¿A creer qué?-la instó Esme con suavidad.

-Que es muy atractivo -musitó-. Supongo que tiene que ver con esa implacabilidad descarada y el maldito encanto que te va entrando poco a poco. Incluso cuando me ponía furiosa, agitaba cosas en mi interior que habrían estado mejor en paz. Nunca antes había experimentado esa clase de pasión. Y no sé si quiero volver a vivirla -al volverse, vio que su madre la observaba con calma-. Pasamos los últimos días juntos en St. Thomas. Esa noche me habría acostado con él... hasta que me contó el plan de papá.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Serena bajó la vista a las manos y volvió a suspirar.

-Todavía lo deseo. No sé si se trata de algo más. ¿Cómo puede serlo cuando nos conocimos solo durante dos semanas?

-Rose, ¿de verdad confías tan poco en tu instinto? -con el ceño fruncido. Rosalie observó a su madre-. ¿Por qué las emociones deben requerir un límite de tiempo? Son tan individuales como las personas a las que pertenecen. Cuando conocí a tu padre me pareció un bocazas taimado -las dos sonrieron-. Y lo era. No obstante, me enamoré de él. Dos meses después vivíamos juntos, y al año nos habíamos casado -exhibió una mueca irónica al ver la expresión de asombro de su hija-. La pasión y el sexo premarital no son propiedad de tu generación, cariño. Carlisle quería casarse, yo estaba decidida a terminar primero mi carrera de medicina. En lo único que coincidíamos era en que no podíamos ni queríamos estar el uno sin el otro.

Rosalie reflexionó en las palabras de su padre mientras el fuego crepitaba a su espalda. -¿Cómo supiste que era amor y no solo deseo?

-De todos mis hijos, tú siempre has formulado las preguntas más difíciles -se adelantó y tomó los hombros de su hija-. No estoy segura de que puedas separarlos cuando se trata de un hombre y una mujer. Puedes sentir una sin la otra, pero no cuando se trata de amor verdadero, no cuando es el deseo de verdad. La pasión que surge con rapidez y se desvanece con el tiempo es únicamente un eco. Nada de sustancia, simplemente un resultado. ¿Piensas que has podido enamorarte de Emmet, o temes haberlo hecho? Rosalie abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a intentarlo.

-Ambas cosas.- Esme le apretó las manos.

-No se lo digas a tu padre; se sentiría demasiado complacido consigo mismo -se reclinó en el sillón-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo he pensado. De hecho, me he negado a pensar en ello -levantó las rodillas para apoyar la barbilla en ellas-. Supongo que en todo momento he sabido que tendría que verlo otra vez. Me ha ofrecido un trabajo.

-¿Oh?

-Para dirigir un casino en Atlantic City. Es una coincidencia, porque había decidido consultar con papá la posibilidad de abrir mi propio hotel casino.

-Si Emmet te ha ofrecido ese puesto, debe de tener mucha fe en tu capacidad.

-He desarrollado la habilidad de manejar a la gente -musitó al ocurrírsele un pensamiento.

-La desarrollaste cuando tenías dos años -informó su madre.

-Se me da bien el negocio -continuó con una ligera sonrisa-. Este último año he aprendido algo más que repartir cartas. En esencia, el Celebration es uno de los hoteles mejor dirigidos que he visto, y aunque su casino es pequeño, lo básico está presente. No hay ni una sola cuestión que no haya aprendido desde dentro -guardó silencio mientras sonreía con más plenitud. Esme reconoció la expresión.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Rose?

-Aumentar la apuesta -respondió-. Ganar, perder o retirarme.

Después de darle una propina al botones, Emmet se desnudó y se dirigió a la ducha. La doncella podría ocuparse de deshacer las maletas por la mañana y el casino podía pasar otra noche sin su atención. Cenaría en su suite y realizaría todas las llamadas necesarias a sus otras propiedades. Con suerte, no habría ningún problema que no se pudiera solucionar desde larga distancia. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Ajustó la ducha para que el chorro saliera con fuerza. Pensó que Rosalie ya debía de encontrarse en su casa. Y si la conocía, Carlisle ya estaría pagando el precio. Sonrió de forma natural. Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber podido presenciar la discusión. Eso habría compensado los dos últimos y aburridos días a bordo del Celebrarían.

Mantener su parte del pacto le había resultado más duro de lo que había imaginado. Saber que se hallaba al alcance de la mano había estado a punto de volverlo loco. Pero se había mantenido alejado porque un trato era un trato... y porque había reconocido que debajo de la ira había una profunda vergüenza que solo el tiempo mitigaría. Las dos semanas que le había brindado facilitarían la negociación con ella.

Aunque rechazara la oferta, tal como había esperado que hiciera en un principio, Emmet no pensaba dejar que todo acabara ahí. Si era necesario, calculaba que podía manipularla para que fuera a Atlantic City, y una vez que estuviera allí, dispondría de la ventaja de la cercanía. Cerró la ducha y recogió una toalla.

Necesitaba a una buena directora en el casino de abajo y a una mujer en su ático. Rosalie era la única capaz de desempeñar ambas funciones. Con la toalla en torno a la cintura, entró en el dormitorio.

Como el resto de la suite, la habitación era espaciosa y sofisticada. La moqueta bajo los pies descalzos era mullida y de un tono plateado. Unas persianas largas y verticales cubrían las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza; se abrían nada más pulsar un botón y ofrecían una vista del Atlántico. Contempló la cama ancha con un edredón de seda azul. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres habían dormido en ella. No lo sabía ni le importaba. No habían significado nada más y nada menos que una noche de placer.

Del armario sacó una bata y mientras se la ponía dejó que la toalla cayera al suelo. Hubo años en que había vivido en lugares más pequeños que ese dormitorio. Y aun así había dispuesto de mujeres. Si quisiera una esa noche, solo le bastaría con seleccionar un número de teléfono de la agenda y llamarla. Su cuerpo anhelaba una presencia femenina. Pero por primera vez en su vida sabía que no bastaría con cualquiera.

Frustrado e inquieto, vagó por la suite. Había tenido un buen motivo para establecer su base en el Este. El hotel de Atlantic City era el más nuevo, por lo que requería más atención. Jamás le había importado dónde vivía. Con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a la conveniencia de un hotel, donde cualquiera de sus deseos era satisfecho. Pero en ese momento pensaba en un hogar, en algo permanente, con un jardín y algo que no tuviera que compartir con cientos de otros clientes.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se preguntó por qué sentía esa vaga insatisfacción cuando disponía de todo lo que podía querer. Pero sus planes jamás habían incluido desear a una sola mujer. Sabía que si Rosalie estuviera allí, no experimentaría un vacío tan evidente. Ella lo llenaría con pasión y risa.

« ¿Por qué le he dado dos semanas?», se preguntó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata. ¿Por qué no la había convencido para que volviera con él, por qué no la había arrastrado para no sentirse solo en ese momento, anhelándola? Necesitaba algún contacto con ella... su voz por el teléfono. No, sabía que eso complicaría más las cosas. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número privado de Carlisle.

-Cullen.

-Viejo canalla -saludó Emmet con cariño.

-Ah, Emmet-Carlisle alzó la vista al techo, sabiendo que lo esperaba su segunda reprimenda del día-. ¿Cómo ha sido el viaje?

-Educativo. Imagino que Rosalie ha hablado contigo.

-Está encantada de haber vuelto a casa -afirmó, mirando con melancolía los cigarros rotos-. Ha dicho cosas estupendas de ti.

-Apuesto que sí -con una sonrisa sombría se sentó en el sofá-. ¿No habría sido más sencillo que me dijeras que Rosalie trabajaba en ese barco?

-¿Habrías hecho el viaje?

-No.

-Pues ya tienes tu respuesta -expuso de forma razonable-. Y estoy seguro de que te ha sentado muy bien. Últimamente se te veía tenso, muchacho, inquieto -pensó en encender uno de los cigarros mutilados-. Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Rose por ti, la calmaré un poco.

-No, no lo harás. Para garantizar tu cooperación, me quedaré con la caja de whisky, Carlisle.

-Eso no será necesario. Es simple preocupación paternal por vosotros dos. Emmet, ¿por qué no alargas tus vacaciones unos días y nos haces una visita?

-Rosalie vendrá a mi lado -expuso convencido.

-¿Ir a tu lado? -unas arrugas marcaron su frente-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que he dicho.

-De acuerdo, muchacho -expandió el pecho-. Será mejor que me digas cuáles son tus intenciones.

-No -parte de la tensión que dominaba sus músculos se evaporó. Se reclinó, disfrutando del momento.

-¿Qué significa ese no? -bramó Carlisle-. Soy su padre.

-Pero no el mío. Tú has repartido esta mano, Carlisle, y yo no hago más que jugarla.

-Escúchame...

-No -cortó con calma-. Te digo que lo dejes, Carlisle. Rosalie y yo vamos por el bote o por nada.

-Como le hagas daño a la pequeña te despellejo vivo.

-Si alguna vez ha habido una mujer que supiera cuidar de sí misma -rio-, esa es Rosalie Cullen.

-Sí -se le inflamó el pecho-. Esa chica es única.

-Desde luego, si crees que va a quedar en ridículo...

-¡Ningún hijo mío queda en ridículo! -espetó.

-Perfecto, entonces te mantendrás al margen -reinó el silencio-. Quiero tu palabra, Carlisle.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me lavo las manos, ¡pero en cuanto me entere de que...!

-Adiós, Carlisle. Emmet colgó, satisfecho de haberse vengado de su protector.

Emmet mantenía su despacho en la planta baja del Comanche, conectado con el ático a través de un ascensor privado. Le resultaba práctico, ya que sus horas de trabajo eran esporádicas y había ocasiones en que no tenía deseos de pasar por las salas del hotel abiertas al público. El ascensor era una comodidad, igual que los monitores y el espejo falso que había detrás del friso de caoba de una pared.

Como en su despacho exigía absoluta intimidad, trabajaba en una sala amplia sin ventanas y con solo una entrada pequeña. Su experiencia en una celda le había provocado aversión a los lugares pequeños, de modo que lo había compensado decorándolo con cuidado. El mobiliario era claro para dar el aspecto de amplitud. Los cuadros eran grandes y llenos de color. Un escenario desértico con los rayos de un sol moribundo, las cumbres imponentes de las Montañas Rocosas, un guerrero comanche al galope en un caballo. El color y su ausencia le proporcionaban la ilusión de libertad que contrarrestaba la agitación que a veces sentía cuando se encontraba atrapado detrás de un escritorio.

En ese momento estaba repasando el informe para los accionistas que satisfaría a todo el mundo que tuviera acciones de Empresas McCarthy. Por dos veces descubrió que leía y no retenía nada y se obligó a volver a empezar. Las dos semanas de Rosalie habían terminado, igual que su paciencia. Si no lo llamaba en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, se presentaría en Hyannis Port para obligarla a cumplir su parte del acuerdo.

«Maldita sea, no quiero ir tras ella», pensó al arrojar el informe sobre la mesa. Nunca en la vida había perseguido a una mujer, y desde el principio había estado a punto de hacer eso con Rosalie. Realizaba su mejor juego cuando su oponente atacaba.

«Oponente», musitó. Pretería pensar en ella de esa manera. Resultaba más seguro. Pero lo hiciera como lo hiciera, no dejaba de pensar en ella. A pesar de sus intentos de concentrarse, siempre estaba allí, en un rincón de su cabeza, a la espera de sorprenderlo. Cada vez que pensaba en tener a una mujer, aparecía Rosalie; casi podía tocarla, olería. El deseo que le inspiraba desterraba por completo el deseo por cualquier otra mujer. Frustrado, ansioso, se obligó a esperar. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que había esperado demasiado. Antes de que acabara la noche, la tendría.

Al alargar la mano hacia el teléfono para pedir que le realizaran una reserva para viajar al norte, llamaron a la puerta. -Sí.

Advertida por el tono de esa única sílaba, su secretaria solo asomó la cabeza. -Lo siento, Emmet .Con un esfuerzo, desvió su malhumor para que no se volcara en ella.

-¿De qué se trata, Kate?

-Un telegrama -entró, una morena esbelta y elástica con voz ronca y facciones marcadas-, Y el señor Steve lleva un rato esperando fuera. Quiere que extiendas su crédito. Aceptó el telegrama con un gruñido.

-¿Cuánto quiere?

-Cinco -dijo, refiriéndose a cinco mil dólares.

-El idiota no sabe cuándo dejarlo. ¿Quién está en la sala?

-Nero.

-Dile a Nero que Steve tiene uno más, que luego corte. Con suerte, recuperará un par de miles y se quedará contento.

-Con la suerte que está teniendo, intentará cambiar sus acciones de AT&T por fichas -indicó Kate-. No hay nada peor que un rico caprichoso que se ha quedado temporalmente sin efectivo.

-No estamos aquí para moralizar -le recordó Emmet-. Dile a Nero que lo vigile.

-De acuerdo -se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Distraído, alargó la mano hacia el botón que abría el panel del espejo doble. Lo mejor sería que también él controlara a Steve. Antes de poder apretarlo, clavó la vista en la línea de mensaje del telegrama.

He considerado tu oferta. Llegaré el jueves por la tarde para hablar de las condiciones. Por favor, arregla alojamiento adecuado. R. Cullen.

Leyó dos veces el breve mensaje antes de esbozar una sonrisa. «Típico de ella», pensó. Breve, al grano y hermosamente vago. «Y justo a tiempo», añadió, reclinándose. Era jueves pasado el mediodía. «De modo que viene a hablar de las condiciones». Un pequeño nudo de tensión se desvaneció de su nuca. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió pensativo. «Condiciones». Sí, hablarían de las condiciones y no se apartarían del tema profesional.

Cuando le ofreció el puesto hablaba en serio. Para él. Rosalie tenía unas cualificaciones idóneas para llevar al personal y a los clientes. Necesitaba a alguien en la sala capaz de tomar decisiones independientes, dejándole a él libertad para viajar a sus otras instalaciones cuando fuera necesario. Al tener que supervisar el resto de los hoteles, no podía permitirse el lujo de ocuparse constantemente del casino. Soltó una bocanada de humo y decidió hacer que la opción del trabajo fuera interesante para Serena. Y una vez que acordaran eso...

«Cuando concluyamos eso», pensó otra vez, «tendrá que tratar conmigo en un plano personal». Los ojos se le pusieron brillantes y la boca adquirió una expresión de firmeza. En esa ocasión no iba a haber ningún Carlisle Cullen en las sombras con un as en la manga. Esa noche Rosalie y él iban a iniciar una partida muy privada. Rió. Ganar era su negocio.

Alzó el auricular del teléfono y apretó el botón de la recepción.

-Recepción, aquí Steve. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Soy McCarthy.

-Sí, señor.

-Esta tarde se registrará una señorita llamada Cullen. Rosalie Cullen. Encárgate de que sus maletas sean llevadas a la suite de invitados de mi planta. Y que la acompañen directamente a mi presencia.

-Sí, señor.

-Que la floristería envíe algunas violetas a su habitación.

-Sí, señor. ¿Incluimos una tarjeta?

-No.

-Me encargaré de ello en persona.

-Bien -satisfecho, colgó. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar. Recogió el informe de los accionistas y en esa ocasión pudo prestarle toda su atención.

Rosalie le entregó al portero las llaves de su coche y echó su primer vistazo minucioso al Comanche. Emmet no se había decantado por algo llamativo u opulento, sino que había buscado un feliz término medio. El hotel era una torre abierta en forma de V, con una tonalidad ocre que llevaba un toque del Oeste a la Costa Este. Rosalie aprobó la arquitectura y notó que casi todas las habitaciones tenían vistas al océano. La entrada de coches rodeaba un estanque de dos niveles con una cascada pequeña. Las monedas brillaban en el fondo. Era evidente que muchos clientes estaban dispuestos a echar monedas en busca de buena suerte.

Junto a la entrada principal había un jefe comanche de tamaño real con su tocado. Se trataba de una escultura exquisita hecha en mármol blanco con vetas negras. Pasó un dedo por el suave pecho de piedra ante el impulso de tocarla. ¿Era su imaginación o en la cara había un parecido con Emmet? Si los ojos fueran verdes... Movió la cabeza y se volvió.

Mientras bajaban sus maletas, aprovechó el rato para observar la acera.

Nombres famosos en letras enormes en carteleras blancas, atrevidos letreros de neón, un hotel enorme tras otro, fuentes, tráfico, ruido. Pero decidió que no era igual que Las Vegas. No solo se debía a la ausencia de montañas y al sonido del mar en los oídos. Parecía reinar una atmósfera festiva. Después de todo, aún seguía siendo un lugar de veraneo. Se podía oler el juego, pero con el salitre del Atlántico y las risas de los niños construyendo castillos de arena.

Se colocó la correa del bolso de mano y siguió al equipaje hacia el interior. No había alfombras rojas ni candeleros centelleantes, sino un sutil suelo de mosaico e iluminación indirecta. Sorprendida y complacida, vio enormes plantas y cuadros que reflejaban la vida y la cultura de los indios de la pradera. Al ir a la recepción, pensó que la herencia de Emmet formaba más parte de su vida diaria de lo que él imaginaba. Podía oír el sonido familiar de las máquinas tragaperras amortiguado por la distancia y por los tacones en el suelo de cerámica. Después de darle una propina al portero se volvió hacia el recepcionista.

- Rosalie Cullen.

-Sí, señorita Cullen-le sonrió en bienvenida-. El señor McCarthy la espera. Lleva las maletas de la señorita Cullen a la suite de invitados del ático -le indicó al botones, que ya esperaba al lado de ella-. Al señor McCarthy le encantaría que pasara directamente por su despacho, señorita Cullen. La acompañaré.

-Gracias.

* * *

**... CONTNUARÁ...**

**Que pasará ahora?...por fin Rosalie se enfrentará cara a cara con Emmet**

**siento la demora pero me he ido de vaciones a Paris a ver a mis tios**

**y a Malta a "perfecionar mi ingles"y acabo de venir**

**os voy a decir una cosa si quereis playa, buena temperatura y fiesta, ademas por supuesto de**

**aprender ingles malta es perfecta. Al principiio le iba a hacer a caso a mis padres e ime a Londres**

**pero es que ya estoy arta de el y de su mal clima (aparte que ya e ido + de dos veces), mi padre es un obsesionado de londres**

**y yo lo que queria era disfrutar de las vacaciones y aprender, me habron de malta y de las party boat y me dije alla voy**

**os lo recomindo a todos (dios parezco una guia turistica xd)**

**jajjaa bueno os dejo que es el cumpleaños de mi hermano **

**un beso, nos leemos**

***CANDY OF RASPBERRY***


	7. Me lo prometí

**-**_Sí, señorita Cullen-le sonrió en bienvenida-. El señor McCarthy la espera. Lleva las maletas de la señorita Cullen a la suite de invitados del ático -le indicó al botones, que ya esperaba al lado de ella-. Al señor McCarthy le encantaría que pasara directamente por su despacho, señorita Cullen. La acompañaré._

_-Gracias._

Comenzó a sentir nervios en el estómago, pero no les prestó atención. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y cómo lo haría. Había dispuesto de dos semanas para trazar una estrategia. Durante el largo trayecto en coche desde Massachusetts hasta Nueva Jersey, había repasado todo una y otra vez. En un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de ceder al impulso de dar media vuelta para regresar al norte. Iba a correr un riesgo enorme con su futuro... y con su corazón. Tarde o temprano iba a resultar herida. Eso era inevitable. Pero había algo que quería en Atlantic City... y se llamaba Emmet McCarthy.

Con gesto veloz apoyó la mano en el estómago, como si quisiera aquietar los nervios cuando el re-cepcionista abrió una puerta de gruesa madera con un cartel pequeño que ponía Privado. La morena que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio de ébano alzó la vista con curiosidad antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Rosalie.

-La señorita Cullen-anunció el recepcionista.

-Sí, desde luego -Kate se levantó asintiendo-, Gracias, Steve. El señor McCarthy la espera, señorita Cullen, deje que anuncie su presencia.

«De modo que este es el motivo por el que el jefe ha estado con los nervios a flor de piel», concluyó Kate mientras evaluaba a Rosalie al tiempo que alzaba el auricular del teléfono interior. Observó el largo cabello dorado recogido en las sienes con dos peinetas pequeñas de marfil, los rasgos fuertes y elegantes acentuados por ojos de color violeta, la figura esbelta enfundada en un traje de seda de unos tonos algo más oscuros que sus ojos. «Mucha clase», decidió Kate, y mientras Rosalie le devolvía la mirada sin pestañear, añadió: «Y personalidad».

-Emmet, ha llegado la señorita Cullen. Por supuesto -colgó y le ofreció una sonrisa con el toque justo de cordialidad-. Por aquí, señorita Cullen-la guió hasta abrir otra puerta. Rosalie se detuvo a su lado.

-Gracias, señorita...

-Wallace -respondió Kate automáticamente.

-Gracias, señorita Wallace - Rosalie apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la cerró a su espalda.

Kate observó unos momentos el pomo y comprendió que la habían descartado con suma habilidad. Más intrigada que irritada, regresó a su mesa.

- Rosalie -Emmet se reclinó en el sillón. Se preguntó por qué había esperado que cambiara algo. De algún modo, había creído que estaría preparado para el torrente de sensaciones que le provocaba el solo hecho de verla. Todas las horas de las dos últimas semanas se desvanecieron en un instante.

-Hola, Emmet-rezó para que no le ofreciera la mano, ya que sentía las palmas húmedas-. Tienes una instalación estupenda.

-Siéntate -le indicó el sillón delante del escritorio-. ¿Deseas beber algo? ¿Café?

-No -con una sonrisa cortés cruzó la estancia para sentarse en un sillón de delicada piel-. Agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de verme de inmediato. El enarcó una ceja. Comprendió que se estaban estudiando como dos boxeadores.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu vuelo?

-Vine en coche -respondió-. Fue algo que eché de menos hacer el año pasado. El clima era magnífico -añadió, decidida a mantener la conversación superficial hasta que se le calmaran los nervios.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Mis padres están bien. No pude ver a Jasper ni a Edward -esbozó su primer amago de sonrisa sincera-, Mi padre te envía recuerdos.

-¿Sigue entre los vivos?

-Encontré formas más sutiles de venganza -con sombrío placer, pensó en los cigarros rotos.

-¿Te adaptas a la vida en tierra? -incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, bajó la vista un instante a la boca de ella. No llevaba carmín y se la veía un poco húmeda.

-Sí, pero no al desempleo -sintió los labios encendidos y el calor que anidó en la boca de su estómago. Anhelaba acercarse a él, tomar lo que quisiera darle en los términos que le ofreciera. Le bastaba con volver a estar en sus brazos, sentir que sus manos hábiles la tocaban otra vez. Con cuidado, juntó las suyas en el regazo-. De eso quiero hablarte.

-El puesto de directora del casino sigue abierto -indicó con calma, tomándose su tiempo para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos-. Las horas son largas, aunque no creo que te resulten tan apremiantes como en el barco. Por lo general, no es necesario que estés en la sala antes de las cinco; sin embargo, desde luego, puedes adaptar eso de vez en cuando si necesitas una noche libre. Hay cierto papeleo del que tendrás que ocuparte, pero en su mayor parte dirigirás al personal y llevarás a los clientes. Tendrás tu propio despacho en el extremo de la zona de recepción. Cuando no debas estar en la sala, puedes supervisarlo todo desde allí. Dispone de monitores. Y de una vista más directa -gesticuló.

Emmet apretó un botón para hacer que el friso se deslizara a un costado. Rosalie miró a través del cristal para observar a la multitud en el casino. Jugaba, hablaba, caminaba, todo como en una película muda.

-Tendrás a un ayudante -continuó él-. Es competente, pero no está autorizado a tomar decisiones independientes. En tu salario se incluye una suite. Cuando yo esté ausente del hotel, la autoridad completa sobre el casino recaerá en ti... dentro de unas normas establecidas por mí.

-Eso parece bastante claro -separó las manos y se obligó a relajarlas. Le ofreció una sonrisa suave y amigable-. Aceptaré encargarme de las responsabilidades de dirección del casino, Emmet... como tu so-cia -captó un destello, solo un destello, de sorpresa en los ojos de él antes de que volviera a reclinarse en su sillón. Con cualquier otra persona, habría sido un gesto de relajación. Con Emmet parecía un preparativo para la acción.

-¿Como mi socia?

-En el Comanche de Atlantic City -expuso con serenidad.

-Necesito un director para el casino, Rosalie; no una socia.

-Y yo no necesito un trabajo, ni un salario -replicó-. Soy lo bastante afortunada para disfrutar de independencia económica, pero no está en mi naturaleza permanecer ociosa. Solicité el trabajo en el Ce-lebration como un experimento, no necesito aceptar otro por la misma causa. Busco algo en lo que esté más involucrada.

-En una ocasión dijiste que pensabas buscar trabajo en un casino cuando dejaras el barco.

-No -sonrió otra vez y movió la cabeza-. Me malinterpretaste. Pensaba en abrir mi propio casino.

-¿Tu propio casino? -rio y se relajó de nuevo-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hace falta?

-Creo que sí -alzó la barbilla-. Acabo de pasar un año de mi vida trabajando y viviendo en lo que esencialmente es una instalación flotante de juego. Sé cómo funciona una cocina para adaptarse a mil quinientas personas, cómo se lleva la sección de hostelería y cómo mantener bien abastecida una bodega de vinos. Sé cuándo un croupier se siente abrumado y necesita que lo releven y cómo convencer a un cliente de buscarse otro juego antes de que se ponga desagradable. En aquel barco tenía poco más que hacer salvo aprender. Y soy de las que aprenden con rapidez.

Emmet meditó en el tono fríamente furioso de su voz, en la luz dura y decidida de sus ojos. Tras un momento, decidió que lo más probable era que pudiera llevarlo con bastante éxito. Tenía las agallas, la motivación y el dinero.

-Tomando todo lo que acabas de exponer en consideración -comenzó despacio-, ¿por qué debería incorporarte como socia? Rosalie se levantó y se dirigió al cristal. -¿Ves a la croupier de la mesa cinco? -preguntó, señalando con el dedo pegado al cristal.

-Sí, ¿por qué? -curioso, Emmet se levantó y se unió a ella.

-Posee unas manos excelentes... rápidas, firmes. Me da la impresión de que ha establecido un ritmo cómodo sin dar la apariencia de precipitar a los jugadores. No habría que destinarla a los turnos de tarde. Necesitas profesionales como ella durante las horas más animadas. El encargado de la mesa de los dados parece mortalmente aburrido. Hay que despedirlo o subirle el sueldo.

-Expláyate. Al captar un tono de humor. Rosalie le sonrió.

-Ofrecerle un aumento si acepta la insinuación de ser más responsable. Despedirlo si no lo capta. El personal del casino ha de reflejar la misma actitud que el personal del hotel.

-Un comentario acertado -reconoció-. Y un buen motivo para desear que seas la directora de mi casino. Pero no justifica tu entrada como socia.

Rosalie le dio la espalda al mundo silencioso que había detrás del cristal.

-Entonces añadiré algo. Cuando tu presencia sea necesaria en el Oeste o en Europa, sabrás que dejas a alguien al mando con un interés personal, no solo en el casino, sino en todo el negocio. He investigado un poco -añadió-. Si Empresas McCarthy continúa creciendo al ritmo actual, deberás tener a alguien que te ayude con las responsabilidades. A menos, desde luego, que elijas trabajar veinticuatro horas al día para ganar dinero sin tiempo de disfrutar de tu éxito. El dinero que estoy dispuesta a invertir te aportará suficiente efectivo para avivar tu oferta por aquel casino de Malta.

-Veo que has hecho los deberes -comentó con sequedad. -Los escoceses jamás entramos a ciegas en un negocio -le ofreció una sonrisa satisfecha-. La cuestión es que no tengo ningún interés en trabajar para ti ni para nadie. Por la mitad del negocio dirigiré el casino y echaré una mano en otras zonas cuando sea necesario.

-La mitad -murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Socios iguales, Emmet-lo miró fijamente-. Es el único modo en que me conseguirás.

Reinó un silencio completo y Rosalie se obligó a controlar su ritmo de respiración. No quería dejar que supiera lo nerviosa que estaba ni permitirse pensar en lo fácil que le resultaría olvidar el orgullo para arrojarse a sus brazos. Lo que había comenzado la última vez que habían estado juntos se había completado durante su separación. Se había enamorado de él cuando ni siquiera lo había tenido cerca para que la tentara. Pero él no lo sabría, no le permitiría descubrirlo, hasta que estuviera preparada.

-Será mejor que te tomes tiempo para pensarlo -añadió ella al rato-. Mis planes son flexibles -continuó al regresar al sillón para recoger el bolso-. Mientras esté en la ciudad, pienso ir a mirar algunas propiedades.

Cuando sintió los dedos de Emmet cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, se volvió despacio. Estaba segura de que iba a ponerla a prueba. Y cuando lo hiciera, dispondría de la elección de retirarse.

-En cualquier momento durante el primer año, si decido que no funciona, podré comprar tu participación. Rosalie tuvo que contener un estallido de alegría.

-De acuerdo -aceptó con calma.

-Haré que mi abogado redacte un borrador del contrato. Mientras tanto, puedes ir aclimatándote -con la cabeza señaló el casino-. Dispones de una o dos semanas para cambiar de idea.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo, Emmet. Cuando tomo una decisión, la respeto -volvieron a observarse con cautela. Serena extendió la mano-. ¿Trato hecho, entonces?

Emmet contempló su mano, luego la aceptó. La sostuvo un momento, como si cerrara un pacto, luego se la llevó a los labios.

-Trato hecho. Rosalie. Aunque es posible que ambos lo lamentemos.

-Subiré a cambiarme -retiró la mano-. Esta noche trabajaré en el casino.

-Mañana es más que pronto -se adelantó a ella para llegar a la puerta y apoyó la mano sobre la de Serena en el pomo.

-Prefiero no perder tiempo -indicó con sencillez-. Si puedes presentarme a mi ayudante y a algunos de los croupiers, a partir de ahí podré arreglármelas sola.

-Lo que desees.

-Dame una hora para cambiarme y deshacer el equipaje -deseando romper el contacto físico, giró el pomo.

-Tenemos que hablar de otras cosas. Rosalie. Las palabras parecieron acariciarle la piel. Llena de necesidad, se volvió hacia él.

-Sí -musitó-. Pero antes me gustaría acabar con los preliminares del negocio, para que quede claro que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

-No estoy seguro de que no sea así -le tomó la solapa del traje entre los dedos pulgar e índice-. Y que ambos no seamos unos tontos por fingir lo contrario.

-No tardaremos en averiguarlo, ¿verdad? Con una sonrisa lenta, Emmet bajó la mano.

-Sí, lo haremos. Te veré dentro de una hora.

Rosalie no tardó en descubrir que iba a ser un trabajo duro. Tanto como el desempeñado en el Cele-bration. «Pero en esta ocasión», pensó mientras estudiaba el casino atestado y ruidoso, «las apuestas son mías». Firmó uno de los recibos de efectivo que le presentó un croupier y experimentó un leve destello de placer. Parte de la vida que en ese momento palpitaba a su alrededor le pertenecía.

«La adaptación tomará tiempo», se recordó al notar algunas miradas especulativas en su dirección. Cuando Emmet la presentó como su socia, Rosalie casi había podido oír los engranajes al girar en cada cerebro. Debería demostrar que era competente para el puesto, sin importar lo que sucediera personalmente entre Justin y ella. La regla número uno era la confianza. La número dos la tenacidad. Cuando se unían, las consideraba una mezcla imba-tible... similar a la fórmula empleada para manejar a su padre.

Su ayudante, Nero, era un hombre negro, grande y sereno, que había aceptado la noticia de su participación en el casino con un silencioso encogimiento de hombros. Descubrió que había trabajado en el primer casino de Emmet como jefe de seguridad, y en un puesto u otro en todas las demás propiedades. Con las palabras justas llevó a Rosalie por el casino, la puso al corriente de las costumbres básicas y luego la dejó sola. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que no sería un hombre al que pudiera ganarse con facilidad.

Al captar la señal de uno de los croupier!, cruzó la sala. Antes de haber llegado a la mesa oyó la voz sonora y enfadada. Bastó un vistazo para determinar que el hombre tenía poca suerte y eso no lo hacía nada feliz.

-Perdonen -le sonrió a todos los jugadores de la mesa y se situó junto al croupier-. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Puedes apostarlo, encanto -el hombre del extremo se inclinó y le tomó la muñeca-. ¿Quién eres?

Rosalie bajó la vista a la mano del hombre y despacio subió los ojos hasta posarlos en su cara. -Soy la propietaria.

El otro emitió una risa rápida antes de vaciar la copa que bebía.

-He visto al dueño, encanto. Y no se parece en nada a ti.

-Mi socio -lo informó con una sonrisa gélida. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Nero se acercaba y de forma imperceptible movió la cabeza-. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

-Esta noche me he dejado una pasta aquí -le dijo-. Mis amigos lo atestiguarán.

Los otros jugadores se mostraron entre aburridos o irritados. Todos lo soslayaron.

-¿Quiere cambiar el resto de sus fichas? -preguntó ella con cortesía.

-Quiero la oportunidad de recuperarme -replicó, dejando la copa vacía-. Este payaso no quiere aumentar el límite.

Rosalie observó al croupier con cara de póquer y vio vestigios de furia en sus ojos.

-Nuestros croupiers no están autorizados a aumentar el límite de la mesa, señor...

-Carson, Mick Carson, y me gustaría saber qué clase de local es este en el que un hombre no puede tener la oportunidad de recuperarse.

-Como he dicho -continuó Rosalie con calma-, los croupiers no están autorizados a elevar el límite, pero yo sí. ¿Cuánto dinero tiene pensado apostar, señor Carson?

-Eso me gusta más -dijo, y con la mano pidió otra copa. Rosalie hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza a la camarera próxima-. Cinco mil dólares -le sonrió-. Eso equilibrará las cosas. Lo firmaré.

-De acuerdo. Trae la cuenta del señor Carson, Nero -ordenó, percibiendo que se hallaba cerca-, Puede jugar esta mano por cinco mil, señor Carson -lo miró fijamente-. Y si pierde, se retira.

-De acuerdo, encanto -volvió a tomarle la muñeca, recorriendo con la vista el vestido color rubí de ella-, Y si gano, ¿por qué tú y yo no nos vamos a tomar una copa a un lugar más tranquilo?

-No tiente su suerte, señor Carson -le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Riendo entre dientes, aceptó el portapapeles que le presentó Nero y lo firmó.

-No se pierde nada intentándolo, encanto. Oh, no -añadió cuando Rosalie se hizo a un lado-. Reparte tú.

Sin decir una palabra, Rosalie ocupó el puesto del croupier. Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Emmet junto a la mesa, observándola. «¡Maldita sea!» Sus ojos se encontraron unos momentos, y Rosalie se preguntó si su irritación se había interpuesto en el camino de la sensatez. Miró otra vez a Carson y se dijo que valía la pena arriesgar cinco mil para deshacerse del tipo sin alborotos.

-¿Apuestas? -preguntó, mirando a otros jugadores mientras contaba las fichas de Carson. Por decisión unánime los demás se abstuvieron.

-Solo tú y yo -Carson adelantó sus fichas-. Reparte.

En silencio. Rosalie le dio un siete y un dos. Un vistazo a su carta oculta le reveló un total de doce, viéndose únicamente el nueve.

-Una -ordenó Carson, alargando la mano con gesto distraído hacia la copa vacía. Ella volvió una reina-. Me planto -dijo, sonriéndole sin humor.

-Plantado con diecinueve - Rosalie descubrió la carta tapada-. Doce... quince -continuó al darse un tres. Sin detenerse, extrajo un cinco-. Veinte -Carson soltó el aire contenido con un juramento-, Vuelva otro día por aquí, señor Carson -dijo con frialdad, y aguardó que el otro se pusiera de pie.

La observó un momento mientras ella recogía en silencio las fichas, luego se incorporó y se marchó sin decir otra palabra.

-Les ofrezco disculpas por las molestias -le sonrió a los otros jugadores antes de dejarle el sitio al croupier.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien, señorita Cullen-musitó Nero cuando pasó delante de él. Rosalie se detuvo y se volvió. -Gracias, Nero. Y es Rose -tuvo el placer de verlo sonreír antes de acercarse a Emmet-, ¿Estabas dispuesto a relevarme? -preguntó.

Emmet la miró y con gesto lento enroscó un mechón de pelo en torno al dedo.

-¿Sabes?, te quería aquí por una variedad de razones. Y esta era una de ellas.

-¿Y si hubiera perdido? -rio, complacida. Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-Hubieras perdido. Pero aun así habrías manejado una situación potencialmente incómoda con un mínimo de ruido. Y con estilo -la miró a la cara-. Admiro tu estilo, Rosalie Cullen.

-Es extraño -sintió el cambio en su interior. La calidez, el deseo-. Yo siempre he admirado el tuyo. -Estás cansada -pasó el dedo pulgar por debajo de sus ojos, donde empezaban a vislumbrarse sombras.

-Un poco -reconoció-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Alrededor de las cuatro.

-No me extraña. El problema con estos sitios es que pierdes la noción del día y de la noche.

-Ya has trabajado más de lo que te correspondía -le dijo al conducirla por el casino-. Necesitas desayunar.

-Mmm.

-Doy por sentado que eso significa que tienes hambre.

-No lo había notado, pero ya que lo mencionas, creo que me muero de hambre -miró por encima del hombro al guiarla a través de la puerta exterior de su despacho-. ¿El restaurante no está al otro lado?

-Desayunaremos en mi suite.

-Oh, espera un minuto -riendo, se detuvo-. Creo que el restaurante será mucho más inteligente -él la estudió un momento, luego metió la mano en el bolsillo-. Oh,Emmet...

-Cara, mi suite; cruz, el restaurante. Con el ceño fruncido, Rosalie alargó la mano.

-Déjame ver esa moneda -se la quitó y examinó sus dos caras-. De acuerdo, estoy demasiado hambrienta para discutir. Echala.

Con un movimiento hábil del dedo pulgar, la arrojó al aire. Rosalie esperó hasta que cayó en el dorso de su mano, luego suspiró. -Subiremos en el ascensor –indicó Emmet.

-Sigo pensando que un día de estos te voy a ganar -comentó Rosalie con un bostezo cuando Emmet apretó el botón del ático-. Y cuando suceda, será por algo mucho más valioso que un desayuno -miró las paredes de espejos ahumados-. Al estar en tu despacho no noté el ascensor.

-Es una ruta de escape -le sonrió-. Todos necesitamos una de vez en cuando.

-Supongo que no pensé que tú la necesitaras -recordó el espejo falso de su oficina-. ¿Te agobia a veces tanta gente separada de ti solo por una fina pared?

-Ultimamente más de lo que solía pasarme -reconoció-. Imagino que esporádicamente tú sentirías lo mismo en el barco. ¿No era por eso por lo que salías a la cubierta cuando todos dormían?

-Bueno -se encogió de hombros-, tendré que acostumbrarme a ello si voy a vivir aquí. En cualquier caso, siempre me dio la impresión de vivir entre una multitud -cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió.

-Emmet, esto es precioso. Había empleado colores más atrevidos en su alojamiento personal, con toques de índigo en los cojines de un sofá grande y bajo, bermellón en la pantalla de una lámpara de cristal. Para buscar equilibrio había tonalidades pastel y un espejo con un marco dorado.

-Aquí puedes relajarte -decidió Rosalie, alzando una figura tallada de un halcón en pleno descenso-. No parece un hotel con tus cosas personales a la vista.

Extrañamente, cuando la vio tocar lo que era suyo, Emmet experimentó la primera sensación de intimidad con la habitación. Para él siempre había sido un alojamiento, nada más ni nada menos. Un lugar al que ir cuando no trabajaba. Poseía suites similares en los demás hoteles. Eran cómodas, privadas y, comprendió de pronto, estaban vacías. Hasta ese momento.

-Desde luego, mi suite es muy agradable -continuó ella, recorriendo la sala para examinar o tocar lo que le gustaba-. Pero me sentiré más establecida en cuanto pueda distribuir mis cosas. Creo que le pediré a mi madre que me envíe mi escritorio y algunas cosas más -se volvió y descubrió que la observaba con su habitual silencio. Nerviosa de pronto, dejó un pequeño cuenco de cristal de un azul cobalto

- ¿Qué vista tienes? -se dirigió hacia el ventanal y en cuanto plantó un pie en la pequeña plataforma elevada notó que la mesa de cristal ya estaba puesta. Alzó la tapa de uno de los platos y vio una apetitosa tortilla francesa, unas lonchas de beicon y un bollo de maíz. Al levantar la tapa de una cafetera de plata el delicioso aroma inundó la estancia. Junto a la mesa había una cubitera con champán

-Vaya. Mira lo que han dejado las hadas, Emmet. ¡Asombroso!

-Y pensar que dicen que los milagros son cosa del pasado.

-¿Quieres conocer un milagro? -le preguntó, oliendo una flor-. Es un milagro que no te vierta el café por la cabeza.

-Prefiero beberlo -murmuró al acercarse-. ¿Te gusta la rosa?

-Es la segunda vez que has organizado lo que como sin consultarme -comentó.

-La última vez también estabas hambrienta -le recordó.

-Esa no es la cuestión.

-¿Y cuál es?

Rosalie respiró hondo, frustrada, y la invadió el olor a comida.

-Hace un minuto lo sabía -musitó-. ¿Cómo lograste tenerlo preparado, caliente y listo?

-Llamé al servicio de habitaciones antes de entrar en el casino para ver si necesitabas que te rescataran -cubrió la botella con una servilleta y con habilidad la descorchó.

-Muy inteligente -se rindió al hambre y se sentó. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos unidas-. ¿Champán para desayunar?

-Es el mejor momento -llenó las dos copas antes de sentarse.

-Si decido pasar por alto tu arrogancia -comentó mientras partía la tortilla-, es un gesto muy bonito...

-De nada -alzó la copa.

Después del primer bocado, Rosalie cerró los ojos para apreciar el sabor en silencio.

-Y resulta fácil pasar por alto la arrogancia con el estómago vacío. O me muero de hambre o esta es la mejor tortilla que he probado.

-Le transmitiré al chef tus cumplidos.

-Mmm. Mañana tendré que ir a echarle un vistazo a la cocina, y al club nocturno -añadió después de llevarse otro bocado a la boca-. He sabido que durante una semana va a actuar Chuck Rosen. No habrá ni un asiento vacío.

-Lo tengo firmado en exclusiva durante dos años -Emmet partió el bollo por la mitad-. Nunca hay entradas cuando actúa en cualquiera de los hoteles.

-Ha sido una sabia inversión -comentó ella-. ¿Sabes? -alzó la copa de champán y lo estudió por encima del borde del cristal-, eres exactamente lo que pensé que eras la primera vez que te sentaste a mi mesa de juego y, sin embargo, no te pareces en nada a lo que creía.

-¿Qué me considerabas? -preguntó al beber un sorbo.

-Un jugador profesional... lo cual, por supuesto, era acertado. Pero... -calló y bebió otro sorbo. «Justin tiene razón», pensó. El champán nunca le había sabido mejor-. No te vi como un hombre que pudiera levantar y dirigir una cadena como la que tienes.

-¿No? -divertido, jugó con la comida mientras la contemplaba-. ¿Qué creías, entonces?

-Te veía como una especie de nómada. Lo cual, una vez más, es cierto en un aspecto, debido a tu herencia, aunque no te consideraba el tipo de hombre que querría la clase de responsabilidad que acarrean los hoteles de estas características. Eres una mezcla interesante del hombre despiadado y responsable; del duro y... -recogió la rosa-... y del dulce.

-Nadie me ha acusado jamás de ser eso -murmuró mientras volvía a llenarle la copa.

-Bueno, no es una de tus virtudes dominantes. Supongo que es lo que me desconcierta cuando la muestras.

-Me encanta desconcertarte -le acarició el dorso de la muñeca-. He descubierto que siento una cierta... debilidad por la vulnerabilidad.

-No soy vulnerable por regla general -bebió más champán.

-No -aceptó-. Quizá por eso me gratifica más saber que puedo conseguir que lo seas. El corazón se te dispara cuando te toco aquí -susurró, deslizando un dedo por la parte interior de la muñeca.

-Debería irme -dejó la copa con cierta inseguridad.

Pero se incorporó con ella y le tomó los dedos. Al mirarla a la cara, sus ojos mostraron mucha calma y confianza.

-Esta tarde me hice una promesa. Rosalie -le explicó en voz baja-. Que haría el amor contigo antes de que acabara la noche -se acercó y le tomó la otra mano-. Aún queda una hora antes de que amanezca.

Era lo que ella misma quería. Cada poro de su cuerpo parecía gritar de necesidad. Sin embargo, si sus manos no la hubieran retenido con firmeza, habría retrocedido.

-Emmet, no negaré que te deseo, pero creo que sería mejor si le diéramos más tiempo.

-Es razonable -convino al tomarla en brazos-. Se acabó el tiempo -detuvo la risa de protesta de ella con los labios.

**... CONTINUARÁ...**

**Se que lo he dejado en lo mas interesante Xd**

**Pero si no se alargaba mucho…**

**Siento la demora, se que no tengo perdón **

**Pero a mis padres se han confabulado mis tíos para **

**Que mis primos y yo nos quedáramos todo lo que resta de verano**

** En aguadulce, con la excusa que hace tiempo que no nos vemos….**

**En fin el verano casi termina y ya me quedan 3 días para empezar el bachiller**

**Suerte a todas las que empiezan el nuevo curso ahora como yo**

**Y a las que no disfrutad de las vacaciones **

**Besos para todas**

***CANDY OF RASPBERRY***


	8. La Bomba

_-__Es razonable -convino al tomarla en brazos-. Se acabó el tiempo -detuvo la risa de protesta de ella con los labios._

No había nada que pudiera saciar esa ansia. La boca de Emmet se mostró dura y exigente antes de que Rosalie pudiera responder o apartarse. Pero cuando él le aplastó el cuerpo contra el suyo, supo que en esa ocasión Emmet no permitiría lucha alguna. Probó sus labios y en ellos saboreó urgencia. En las líneas firmes y largas de su cuerpo sintió necesidad. En la búsqueda de su lengua no había juegos ni pruebas gentiles, sino una exigencia desesperada de intimidad. «Ahora», parecía decirle. «Ya no hay marcha atrás». Lo que semanas antes había comenzado con un frío encuentro de ojos, iba a alcanzar la culminación. «Sucederá», pensó Rosalie, «porque ninguno de los dos quiere otra respuesta».

Debajo de esa primera vibración de pasión sintió un júbilo sosegado. Lo amaba. Y comprendía que el amor era la aventura final. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de la cara de él y con cuidado separó los labios para mirarlo a los ojos, cálidos por la necesidad que tenía de ella. Rosalie anhelaba un momento, solo un momento para despejar la cabeza, para decirle lo que quería sin experimentar el torrente de pasión que la dominaba. Con suavidad pasó las yemas de los dedos por los huesos largos y fuertes de su cara. Sintió el corazón de Emmet contra el pecho. -Esto -afirmó-, es lo que quiero, lo que elijo. Emmet guardó silencio al contemplarla. Esas simples palabras eran más seductoras que su delicada fragancia estival, que las encendidas palpitaciones. Lo debilitaban, revelándole vulnerabilidades que jamás había imaginado. De pronto sintió que por su cuerpo corría algo más que pasión. Le tomó la mano y la acercó a sus labios.

-Llevo semanas pensando únicamente en ti -dijo-. Solo te he deseado a ti -le acarició el pelo antes de cerrar los dedos en un puño. «Santo Dios, ¿cuándo he sentido esta necesidad?»-. Ven a la cama, Rosalie, no puedo estar sin ti durante más tiempo.

Los ojos de ella irradiaban sosiego al ofrecerle la mano. Sin pronunciar palabra, se dirigieron al dormitorio. La habitación se hallaba en sombras, acentuadas por la leve luz que señala el fin de la noche. Y estaba silenciosa, tanto que Rosalie pudo oír su propia respiración al acelerarse.

«No será gentil», pensó al recordar la sensación de su boca y sus manos sobre ella. «Como amante será igualmente estimulante y aterrador». Oyó un sonido y luego vio la llama de una cerilla al acercarse a una vela. Las sombras danzaron.

A la titilante luz amarilla, la cara de Emmet exhibía una belleza peligrosa. Parecía más próximo a sus antepasados indios que al mundo que ella entendía. Y en ese instante supo por qué la mujer cautiva había luchado contra su captor para luego quedarse a su lado.

-Quiero verte –murmuró Emmet, alargando la mano para acercarla a la luz de la vela. Con sorpresa notó el temblor que la recorrió. Apenas unos momentos antes había parecido tan fuerte y segura-, Estás temblando.

-Lo sé -respiró hondo-. Es una tontería.

-No -sintió un destello de poder, agudo y limpio. Rosalie Cullen no era una mujer que temblara por cualquier hombre. Pero por él, al tiempo que el fuego se le encendía en los ojos, el cuerpo le temblaba. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A la luz cambiante la mirada le brilló con un deseo fiero, casi salvaje-. No -repitió, y luego le aplastó la boca con la suya. Pareció fundirse con él. Emmet pensó que podía sentir cómo los huesos de ella se suavizaban hasta licuarse y quedar completamente moldeada en sus brazos. Por el momento aceptaría la rendición, pero faltaba poco para que tuviera más, mucho más. Con la boca aún ávida sobre la de ella, comenzó a desvestirla. Olvidó la tela frágil y tiró, deteniéndose únicamente para seguir centímetro a centímetro la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Ella le desabrochaba la camisa con dedos trémulos mientras el vestido caía a sus pies.

Con un dedo, Emmet apartó de sus hombros las tiras finas de la combinación. Pero no se la quitó... todavía no. Quería el placer de sentir seda entre los dos. La atormentó, llenándole la cara con besos ardientes mientras ella se afanaba por desnudarlo. Los dedos de Rosalie en su piel le provocaron un gemido que ahogó sobre la garganta de ella.

Luego la tuvo en la cama y solo los separó un tejido liviano. Tuvo que luchar contra la locura y la necesidad de tomarla con celeridad. Los pechos eran pequeños y firmes bajo sus manos. Consumido por ella, la empujó sin piedad hasta la primera cumbre únicamente con las manos y la boca. Tragándose los jadeos de ella, le pegó el cuerpo para que los movimientos frenéticos de Rosalie se rundieran en él. Después descendió con determinación implacable para capturar con la boca un pecho cubierto de seda.

Mientras trataba de respirar, Rosalie se arqueó hacia Emmet. El cuerpo le vibraba debido a cien sensaciones inesperadas. Se hallaba atrapada en un mundo de seda y fuego. Con cada movimiento, el edredón le acariciaba la espalda y las piernas desnudas, susurrando promesas oscuras. Tenía la piel marcada allí donde él la había tocado, como si en los dedos portara la diminuta llama dorada de la vela. A medida que él humedecía con la lengua la seda que le cubría el pezón contraído, sintió que el fuego la penetraba. Como una voz desde la lejanía, lo oyó murmurar su nombre, sin poder entender nada más.

Como si hubiera perdido la paciencia con las barreras, Emmet le bajó la combinación hasta la cintura para poder darse un festín con la piel desnuda. Rosalie lo pegó más a ella, con manos que ya eran tan exigentes como las de él. Aunque su boca anhelaba el sabor deEmmet, el cuerpo se extasió con la carrera desesperada de los labios de él por su piel. En ese momento solo conocía el placer humeante de la pasión desbordada. Las restricciones y las reglas habían desaparecido; únicamente quedaba el abandono que había vislumbrado de forma fugaz en un sueño.

Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que había tantas cosas que desconocía, que jamás había sentido. Los descubrimientos se sucedían por segundos. Mientras la boca de él se demoraba justo encima de la línea de seda, experimentó un ansia de una profundidad que nunca había vivido. La imaginación se le desbocó y tuvo pensamientos de él en su interior, llenándola, sueños de un placer tan agudo que le provocaron dolor entre las piernas. En un estado casi febril, le aferró los hombros.

-Tómame -exigió con respiración , tómame ahora.

Pero él no dejo de elevarla cada vez más, como si no hubiera oído su súplica. Bajó la seda de la combinación y con los labios le acarició la piel que acababa de revelar... el estómago palpitante y liso, la suave curva de una cadera, los músculos tensos y arqueados de la parte interior del muslo.

Ella gritó, arrastrada por el río veloz de la pasión. Él era implacable, un amante tan aterrador como Rosalie había temido, tan excitante como había soñado. Ella era todo lo que él quería... una mujer suave, húmeda y fuera de control. Desesperada, exigente, le arañó la piel con las uñas finas y elegantes. Emmet pudo oír los gemidos, las palabras incoherentes que salían de su garganta y lo empujaban aún más hacia la locura. La piel de ella estaba mojada, perlada por la pasión, mientras sus caderas no paraban de empujar su necesidad hacia él. En ese momento era irreflexivamente suya. Y de algún modo supo que nunca nadie la había tomado por completo. Con el deseo de contener el poder un momento más, se incorporó sobre ella. Rosalie lo agarró por las caderas y lo instó a continuar.

A la primera luz del día, la cara de Rosalie era como porcelana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba con dificultad. Medio enloquecido por la necesidad, Emmet juró que ningún hombre la llegaría a ver como él la veía en ese momento.

-Mírame -exigió con voz áspera por la pasión-, Mírame, Rosalie -ella abrió los ojos vidriosos por el placer, oscuros por la necesidad-. Eres mi mujer -se introdujo dentro de Rosalie y a punto estuvo de perder el control-. Para ti ahora ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-Ni para ti -perdió el enfoque visual cuando comenzaron a moverse juntos.

Emmet luchó por comprender lo que había oído, pero ella empezaba a moverse con más rapidez. Enterró la cara en su pelo y se deslizó hacia la locura. El amanecer irrumpió por el ventanal en una cascada de luz rosa oro. Con la cabeza de Emmet aún apoyada en su cuello, Rosalie la observó jugar sobre la espalda de él. Era como ella misma se sentía. Brillante, exuberante y renovada. Se preguntó si había alguna forma mejor de contemplar el amanecer que con el cuerpo de tu amante encima. En ese momento no sentía necesidad de dormir. Sabía que podía quedarse horas de esa forma, con el sol cada vez más luminoso y el suave sonido de la respiración de él en el oído. Con un suspiro dulce por la satisfacción, le acarició la espalda.

Al sentir su contacto, Emmet alzó la cabeza. Con las caras casi pegadas la miró, permitió que los ojos recorrieran cada una de sus facciones hasta que no tuvo otra cosa en la mente que el rostro de Rosalie, acalorado y tierno por haber hecho el amor. Sin decir una palabra, bajó la boca y la besó con un contacto leve. Con gentileza, casi con reverencia, le besó los párpados, las sienes, las mejillas, hasta que ella sintió un nudo inesperado atenazarle la garganta. Debajo de Emmet, su cuerpo se sentía fluido y libre.

-Pensé que sabía cómo sería -susurró él, volviendo a besarla en los labios-. Debería haber imaginado que contigo nada es como espero -levantó otra vez la cabeza y con la yema de un dedo la acarició debajo de un ojo-. Tendrías que dormir. Ella sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la frente. -Creo que nunca más volveré a dormir. Sé que no quiero perderme otro amanecer. Se puso a su lado y la acercó.

-Te quiero conmigo. Rosalie.

-Estoy contigo -contenta, se arrebujó contra él.

-Quiero que vivas conmigo -corrigió, alzándole la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos-Aquí. No me basta con saber que estás en una suite en el otro lado del pasillo -le pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios

- Abajo hablarán, especularán…- Rosalie volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y le acarició el torso.

-Los rumores no se detendrán abajo en cuanto tu nombre quede ligado con el de la hija de Carlisle Cullen.

-No -ella percibió el cambio de tono y supo que si lo miraba, sus ojos serían insondables-. A la prensa la relación le va a resultar interesante, si se tiene en cuenta mi pasado y mi fama... tan opuestos a los tuyos.

-Emmet... -bajó y subió un dedo por su pecho-. ¿Me estás pidiendo que viva contigo o me adviertes de que no lo haga?

El permaneció en silencio largo rato mientras ella seguía jugando sobre su pecho.

-Las dos cosas -respondió al final.

-Comprendo. Bueno... -giró la cabeza para poder mordisquearle el cuello con libertad-. Supongo que tendría que pensármelo -lo sintió temblar al bajar la mano a su estómago-. Deberé sopesar los pros y los contras -continuó, dándole besos en la mandíbula. Se incorporó y acercó la cara a la de él-. Supongo que no podrás repasarlos conmigo, ¿no? -con una sonrisa, lo besó en los labios-. Solo para refrescarme la memoria.

-Por el bien de ayudarte a tomar una decisión inteligente -comenzó, acariciándole la cadera.

-Mmm. ¿Sabías que era la capitana de mi equipo de debate en mi primer año en Smith?

-No -cerró los ojos al sentir que lo mordisqueaba bajo la oreja.

-Dame un tema -continuó, pasándole los dedos por las costillas- y tiempo para... investigar -añadió al jugar en su cuello con los dientes-. Y podré defender ambas posturas del asunto. Ahora bien, tal como yo lo veo... -suspiró de placer al sentir bajo los labios las palpitaciones aceleradas de él-. Vivir contigo acarrea muchos inconvenientes -notó la mano de él entre los muslos. Bajó aún más por su cuerpo, frustrándolo.

- Rosalie...

-No, yo tengo la palabra -le recordó, luego le pasó la lengua por el pecho-. Perdería mi intimidad y bastante sueño -disfrutó al notar su cuerpo tenso mientras se lo exploraba con atrevimiento-. Me arriesgaría a los cotilleos y a la especulación inevitable, tanto de mis nuevos empleados como de la prensa.

Mientras los músculos se contraían y relajaban bajo las manos, bajo los labios curiosos, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. «Es como la escultura de mármol del jefe indio», pensó con pereza al sentir que también ella comenzaba a encenderse.

-Sería imposible vivir contigo -concluyó, perdida en un punto intermedio entre su propia iniciativa y la belleza salvaje del cuerpo desnudo de Emmet-. Exigente, irritante y, debido a que me resultas increíblemente atractivo, jamás disfrutaría de un momento de paz mental.

Volvió a subir, dejando que su cuerpo experimentara placer al frotarse de forma sinuosa contra el de Justin en el viaje ascendente. Sonrió con lentitud y seducción al ver que él tenía la vista clavada en su cara. -Después de analizarlo todo, dame un motivo por el que tendría que vivir contigo.

La respiración de él no era firme, pero le resultaba imposible controlarla. La mano que la sujetó por el pelo no se mostró gentil, aunque tampoco pudo frenar eso. -Te deseo.

Rosalie bajó los labios hasta dejarlos a un centímetro de los suyos. -Demuéstralo -exigió.

Al bajar para besarlo, él rodó hasta situarse bruscamente encima. La penetró con rapidez, provocándole un grito que se transformó en jadeos y gemidos al moverse cada vez con más celeridad y empuje. Con codicia ciega la tomó y la tomó, pero el hambre daba la impresión de alimentarse de sí misma, creciendo e inflamándose hasta que las piernas y los brazos de ella se enredaron a su alrededor. Emmet se hallaba empapado de sudor, atrapado en esas extremidades blancas, incapaz de respirar, de liberarse. Y era su nombre el que gritaba una y otra vez en la mente.

El cuerpo parecía temblarle con el sonido, amenazaba con estallar por la desesperada repetición del nombre. Entonces el mundo estalló en fragmentos diminutos. Supo que jamás se desharía de ellos, luego ya no conoció nada, salvo el temblor de alivio de la satisfacción.

Aturdido, se quedó dormido con el cuerpo y la mente pegados a ella.

El teléfono lo despertó cuatro horas más tarde. A su lado. Rosalie se movió, suspiró y farfulló un juramento. Sin soltarla, extendió el otro brazo y alzó el auricular.

-¿Sí? -bajó la vista y vio que ella había abierto los ojos para mirarlo. Le rozó la cabeza con los labios-. ¿Cuándo? -la tensión que experimentó hizo que Rosalie se apoyara en un codo-. ¿Han evacuado? No, yo lo llevaré... iré en unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Emmet ya se había levantado y dirigido al armario.

-Amenaza de bomba en Las Vegas -sacó lo primero que encontró—, unos vaqueros y un jersey de cachemira.

-¡Oh, Dios! -se puso a buscar la ropa interior-. ¿Cuándo?

-La llamada telefónica anunció que detonaría a las tres y treinta y cinco minutos, hora de Las Vegas, a menos que entreguemos un cuarto de millón de dólares en efectivo. Eso no nos da mucho tiempo -musitó, al ponerse los vaqueros-. Aún están evacuando a la gente.

-No vas a pagar -con furia en los ojos. Rosalie se pasó la combinación por la cabeza.

Emmet la observó en silencio unos momentos, luego sonrió... con tanta frialdad como un cuchillo afilado.

-No voy a pagar.

-Bajaré en cuanto me vista -dijo ella al seguirlo a la otra habitación.

-No hay nada que tú puedas hacer. Las puertas del ascensor ya se abrían cuando ella lo sujetó por el brazo. -Estaré contigo.

Durante un instante las facciones de él se suavizaron.

-Date prisa, entonces -le dijo, besándola antes de entrar en el habitáculo.

En menos de diez minutos, Rosalie atravesó la zona de recepción para entrar en el despacho de él. Emmet alzó la vista a su llegada, pero solo asintió sin dejar de hablar con voz controlada por teléfono. Kate se hallaba junto al escritorio, con los puños cerrados, contraído el rostro habitualmente relajado. -Señorita Cullen-saludó con sequedad, sin apartar la vista de Emmet.

-¿Podría ponerme al corriente, por favor?

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Este es un capítulo especial…**

**Lo subo hoy un día después del anterior por no haber subido un capitulo en tanto tiempo**

**Sé que aquí no se revela nada mas bien es solo un capitulo transitorio a lo que vendrá**

**Pero necesario ya que ya hablamos de lo que se avecina "la BOMBA".**

**¿Quién será? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo hará?**

**Bueno lo más significativo creo yo que será el gran paso de su relación**

**Que dan Emmet y Rosalie**

**La verdad es que no quedan muchos cap. para que finalice la historia**

**Pero después de que eso ocurra subiré la historia de Edward Y Bella **

**Y en ultimo lugar la historia de Alice y Jasper.**

**Gracias a todas la que me dais suerte para el bachiller**

**Un beso, nos leemos**

***CANDY_OF_RASPBERRY***


	9. Quiero que te vayas a casa

_En menos de diez minutos, Rosalie atravesó la zona de recepción para entrar en el despacho de él. Emmet alzó la vista a su llegada, pero solo asintió sin dejar de hablar con voz controlada por teléfono. Kate se hallaba junto al escritorio, con los puños cerrados, contraído el rostro habitualmente relajado. -Señorita Cullen-saludó con sequedad, sin apartar la vista deEmmet._

_-¿Podría ponerme al corriente, por favor?_

-Algún chiflado afirma que ha escondido una bomba en alguna parte del hotel de Las Vegas. Se supone que la ha preparado para estallar dentro de... -miró el reloj-... una hora y quince minutos. Están evacuando y los artificieros han tomado el lugar, pero...

-¿Pero? -instó Rosalie.

-¿Tiene idea de lo grande que es aquel hotel? -indicó Kate con voz trémula-. ¿De lo pequeña y mortífera que puede ser una bomba?

Sin decir nada. Rosalie se dirigió al bar del otro extremo del despacho y sirvió una copa de brandy. Regresó y se la puso a Kate en las manos.

Con un escalofrío, la secretaria se la bebió hasta vaciarla.

-Gracias -apretó los labios y miró a Rosalie -, Lo siento. Mi marido perdió un brazo en Vietnam... Esto... -suspiró-. Esto hace que lo rememore todo. -Vamos, siéntese -dijo con gentileza al llevarla al sofá-. Ahora solo se puede esperar.

-Emmet no va a pagar -musitó Kate.

-No - Rosalie la miró sorprendida-. ¿Cree que debería?

Kate se mesó el pelo.

-No me opongo a esa política, pero... -volvió a mirarla-... tiene tanto que perder.

-Si pagara, perdería más que dinero -dio media vuelta y fue a situarse detrás de Emmet. Lo tocó una vez, fugazmente, solo una mano en el hombro.

Mientras Kate miraba, él alzó los dedos para enlazarlos con los de Rosalie. El gesto le reveló más que mil palabras.

«La ama», pensó, sorprendida. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Emmet McCarthy pudiera ser vulnerable a una mujer. Se preguntó si él mismo lo sabría.

-Ha colocado una bomba en uno de los almacenes del sótano -comentó Emmet al apoyar un momento el auricular sobre el hombro.

-Oh, Dios, ¿hay algún herido?

-No -la miró sin revelar cuáles eran sus pensamientos-. Hay daños, pero menores. Llamó para decirle a la policía que había hecho estallar una para dejar bien claro que no bromeaba. Quiere el dinero a las tres y cuarto, hora de Las Vegas.

-¿En qué piensas, Emmet?

-Pienso que se arriesga mucho para alguien que persigue un cuarto de millón de dólares. Me pregunto si es lo único que quiere. Cuando llamó al hotel, preguntó directamente por mí. Rosalie experimentó una aguda incomodidad. -Mucha gente sabe que eres el propietario del Comanche -comenzó-. O es muy probable que se trate de alguien que trabajó para ti en el pasado o que conociera a alguien que lo hizo.

-Tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa -había algo en la tranquilidad de sus palabras que Rosalie reconoció. Una amenaza de violencia, una promesa de venganza-. ¿Cuánta gente queda ahí? -preguntó Emmet al teléfono-. No, quiero saber el minuto en el que todo el mundo haya salido.

-Traeré café -dijo Rosalie.

-No -Kate se levantó y movió la cabeza-. Yo lo haré, usted quédese con él.

Rosalie miró el reloj de oro que había sobre el escritorio. Once menos cuarto. Se humedeció los labios, apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla de Emmet y esperó.

Los ojos de él también se dirigieron hacia el reloj. «Menos de una hora», pensó. Se sintió impotente. Cómo explicar que el hotel para él significaba más que cemento y piedra. Había sido su primera propiedad, su primer hogar después de la muerte de sus padres... Era el símbolo de su independencia, su éxito, su patrimonio. Y solo le quedaba esperar que lo destruyeran delante de sus ojos.

¿Cuál era el motivo? En su interior algo le decía que la amenaza iba dirigida personalmente contra él. Se acarició la nuca y decidió que eso tenía más sentido. Sin embargo, su instinto lo guiaba por otro camino.

-Puede que sea un truco -dijo Rosalie con voz tranquila.

Emmet sintió que la ola de frustraciones desaparecía. Extendió la mano y tomó la de ella.

-No lo creo.

-No sería correcto pagar. Estás haciendo lo que debes, Emmet-le apretó los dedos.

-Es la única cosa que sé cómo debo hacer -dirigió su atención a la voz del teléfono-. Bien. Los huéspedes y el personal están fuera -le comunicó a Rosalie.

Ella se sentó sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón mientras ambos miraban el reloj.

Kate volvió con el café, que permaneció sin tocar mientras esperaban. A medida que pasaban los minutos, sentado en silencio, con el teléfono en una mano. Ella intentó imaginarse la complejidad de la búsqueda en un hotel de Las Vegas del tamaño del Comanche. Se preguntó cuántos cientos de habitaciones, cuántos miles de armarios y rincones habría. Con impotencia, se preguntó si el ruido de la explosión se oiría a través del teléfono. Y cuántas veces más el destino de Emmet habría dependido de los caprichos de la fortuna. «Esta vez», se dijo a sí misma al apoyar la mano sobre el hombro de él, «el destino nos tendrá que vencer a los dos».

Como los estaba contemplando. Rosalie vio la súbita rigidez en los dedos que había sobre el escritorio... -Sí.

Para evitar formular preguntas, se mordió el labio mientras Emmet prestaba atención a la voz del teléfono.

-Entiendo. No, no que yo sepa. Sí, estaré allí en cuanto pueda. Gracias -colgó y se volvió hacia Rosalie -. La encontraron.

-Oh, Gracias a Dios -apoyó la frente en la de él.

-Por lo que me acaban de contar, habría destruido el casino y la mitad de la planta principal. Kate, hazme una reserva en el primer vuelo a Las Vegas.

-Emmet - Rosalie se levantó del reposabrazos y descubrió una extraña debilidad en sus piernas-. ¿Tienen idea de quién ha sido?

-No -por primera vez vio la taza de café sobre la mesa. La alzó y bebió la mitad de un trago-. He de ir, apaciguar las cosas en el hotel y hablar con las autoridades. Volveré en un par de días -se levantó y la tomó por los hombros-. Parece que mi nueva socia va a tener un comienzo movido.

-Estaré bien -se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso suave en los labios-. Y cuidaré de nuestro hotel.

-Sé que lo harás -contestó y la acercó más-. No me gusta dejarte ahora.

-Cuando vuelvas me encontrarás aquí -alzó las manos para enmarcarle la cara-. No te preocupes y vuelve pronto.

-Ve a dormir un rato -sugirió mientras bajaba la boca para darle un beso prolongado.

-Oh no, es mi primer día completo de trabajo -la cara de él estaba sosegada, pero podía sentir la tensión. En vez de formular las interminables preguntas que deseaba hacerle, se obligó a sonreír y se apartó-. Tengo varias cosas que hacer, como recorrer el hotel, inspeccionar la cocina, repasar los archivos en mi despacho y arreglar que trasladen mis cosas a nuestra suite.

La palabra nuestra había producido un fuerte impacto en Emmet, dejándolo un poco aturdido.

-Ocúpate de eso primero -ordenó y le tomó otra vez las manos-. Quiero saber que estás en mi cama, Rosalie...

-Emmet, tu avión despega en cuarenta y cinco minutos -interrumpió Kate al asomar la cabeza por la puerta-. Tendrás que darte prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo.

-De acuerdo, que un coche venga a recogerme.

-Emmet -con risa entrecortada, Rosalie tiró de sus manos-. Me estás rompiendo los dedos -había algo en la mirada que él le lanzó, entre cauta y atormentada, que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro-. ¿Qué pasa?

« ¿Es que iba a decirle que la amaba?» pensó él con una emoción próxima al pánico. ¿Iba a pronunciar las palabras antes de que su mente las hubiera asimilado por completo?

-Tendrás que esperar hasta mi vuelta -repuso al final.

-De acuerdo -y como quería borrar la tensión de su rostro, volvió a sonreír. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y pegó la boca contra la suya-. Sé desdichado sin mí, por favor.

-Haré todo lo que pueda. Kate tiene mi número si me necesitas.

-Emmet, el coche ha llegado.

-Sí, de acuerdo -le dio a Rosalie un último beso apasionado-. Piensa en mí -ordenó antes de alejarse.

Respirando hondo, ella se sentó en el sillón, aún cálido de la presencia de él.

-¿Dispongo de alguna otra opción? -se preguntó en voz alta.

En la semana siguiente. Rosalie se sumergió en la rutina del Comanche. Era la primera gran inversión que realizaba sin que la hubiera elegido cuidadosamente su padre; estaba decidida a dominarla al detalle. No le importaban las miradas curiosas o los murmullos ocultos detrás de una mano mientras inspeccionaba las salas públicas o examinaba detenidamente los libros, archivos y documentos. Los esperaba. Pasó los días aprendiendo todos los mecanismos del hotel y los atardeceres en el casino o en el despacho en su calidad de directora. Las noches transcurrían en soledad en la suite de Emmet.

En el transcurso de la semana descubrió dos cosas. La primera, que el Comanche era una organización dirigida con habilidad que complacía a gente con dinero para gastar. Daba a sus clientes lo mejor... a un precio. Y la segunda, que la ausencia de Emmet resultó una bendición. Le quedaba poco tiempo para echarlo de menos

En sus horas ajetreadas. Únicamente por la noche, cuando se encontraba sola, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a depender de él. Una palabra, un contacto, su presencia. Sola, tenía la oportunidad de demostrarse a sí misma y a su equipo que era competente y seria como para dirigir el hotel. Algo que aprovechó al máximo.

Su educación y experiencia le fueron muy útiles. Estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar hoteles de categoría y sabía lo que buscaba un cliente desde su llegada hasta su marcha. El año pasado en el Celebration le había dado otra perspectiva. Entendía los problemas que acuciaban al personal, el cansado, el aburrimiento. El primer día se ganó a Nero y a Kate. El segundo, logró conquistar al chef, al administrador de noche y a la gobernanta. Cada uno representó una victoria mayor.

Sentada detrás del elaborado escritorio de nogal, revisó el programa de la semana para sus croupiers. Justo ante sí, el panel abierto le daba una amplia vista del casino. Disfrutaba de las sensaciones combinadas de aislamiento y compañía. Como el día apenas había comenzado, tenía intención de dedicar dos horas más al trabajo administrativo. Sabía que si la necesitaban, el timbre que se encontraba sobre el escritorio sonaría e iluminaría la ubicación del posible conflicto. Si se mantenía ocupada hasta que la dominara la fatiga, no sentiría la tentación de levantar el teléfono para llamar a Emmet a Las Vegas.

Era un hombre que necesitaba espacio, que no hacía promesas ni las esperaba. Sabía que si quería tener éxito, no podía olvidar eso. Con paciencia, llegaría un momento en que se sentiría cómoda amándolo. Con una ligera sonrisa movió la cabeza. Nunca estaría cómoda amándolo. Ni quería estarlo.

Se frotó la nuca, frunció el ceño y observó el programa. Podía ser menos complicado si contrataran a otro crupier para un horario flotante. Eso haría las horas más flexibles y...

-Sí, adelante -sin levantar la vista, siguió revisando la lista. Con alguien que llenara los huecos, podría barajar los turnos. De repente, una lluvia de violetas aterrizó sobre el papel frente a ella. -Pensé que esto lograría llamar tu atención. Al alzar la vista, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-¡Emmet! -se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia sus brazos antes de que alguno de los dos se percatara de lo que hacía.

Mientras la besaba, Emmet pensó que era la primera vez que veía esa alegría espontánea y abierta en su cara. Y era por él. El cansancio de un largo vuelo, la tensión de la semana, todo se evaporó.

-¿Qué hace que sea tan bueno tener a un mujer en los brazos? -preguntó.

Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sintió inquieta al estudiar la cara deEmmet.

-Pareces cansado -alzó los dedos para acariciar las tensas líneas de alrededor de los labios de él-. Nunca te había visto así antes. ¿Te ha ido mal?

-He tenido semanas más agradables -la acercó más, con el deseo de llenarse de ella, de su ser, de su fragancia. Más tarde le hablaría de la pulcra nota impresa que había recibido. Otra amenaza, sin detalle o razón, solo una promesa de que no había un final.

-Hice lo que pediste -añadió, y recorrió con la mano la suave piel de la espalda que el vestido dejaba expuesta. -Mmm. ¿Qué?

-Lo pasé muy mal sin tí.

No se rio como él esperaba, pero apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Rosalie trató de contener las lágrimas y pegó los labios a su garganta.

-No llamaste. Esperé tu llamada -murmuró. Aterrada por sus propias palabras se apartó, se tragó las lágrimas y movió la cabeza-. No, no quería que sonara de esa manera. Sé que has estado muy ocupado -levantó las manos, luego, impotente, las dejó caer-. Y también yo. Había un millón de cosas... -se volvió para revolver papeles sobre el escritorio-. Los dos somos adultos e independientes. Lo último que necesitamos es empezar a ponernos ataduras el uno al otro.

-Divagas cuando estás nerviosa.

-No te burles de mí -giró y lo miró con ojos ardientes y furiosos.

-Es raro en mí haber echado de menos esa mirada matadora -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Tomó su cara entre las manos y la sostuvo con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella se sintió débil y palpitante-. Rosalie -suspiró él mientras la besaba.

El beso tierno no tardó en volverse hambriento. Al besarlo sintió la necesidad de él tanto o más que la suya; solo se separaron para encontrar ángulos nuevos, placeres profundos. Los anhelos de una semana se intensificaron para producir dos pares de labios ardientes y ávidos, dos pares de manos que recorrían con urgencia. Con respiración agitada, Emmet la apretó contra él. «Ninguna mujer», pensó, «me ha hecho sufrir de esta manera».

-Dios mío, te deseo, Rosalie. Te deseo de tal modo que no puedo pensar en otra cosa sino en tenerte.

Ella apretó la mejilla contra la suya, pero los movimientos detrás del cristal captaron su atención.

-Es una tontería -admitió- pero me siento... expuesta -con risa temblorosa, se apartó, pero la expresión de los ojos él hizo que el corazón volviera a latirle con fuerza-. ¿Por qué no cierras el panel-murmuró- y me haces el amor? -la llamada a la puerta le provocó un gemido.

-Lo había olvidado, te he traído un regalo -la tomó por los hombros y con un largo suspiro la apartó. -Diles que se vayan -sugirió-, y dámelo más tarde

-le tomó las manos-. Mucho más tarde. La llamada se repitió.

-Vamos, Emmet, ya has tenido tus diez minutos.

-¿Edward? -Emmet vio sorpresa y placer en la cara de Rosalie .

-Ve a abrir la puerta y hazlos pasar -le besó la nariz y apartó las manos del cuerpo de ella. Rosalie fue a abrir con brusquedad. -¡Edward! ¡Jasper! -con una carcajada se lanzó hacia ambos-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -exigió al tiempo que los besaba-. ¿No corremos el riesgo de que tanto el gobierno federal como el del estado se vengan abajo?

-Hasta los funcionarios públicos necesitan unos días libres de vez en cuando -dijo Edward mientras la apartaba.

«Apenas ha cambiado», pensó ella. Si bien sus dos hermanos habían heredado la altura de su padre, Edward era delgado y fibroso. «Casi flaco», concluyó con objetividad fraternal. Sin embargo, tenía una cara fascinante desde todos los ángulos, una sonrisa que usaba a su favor y ojos tan claros como los suyos. El pelo castaño, con un leve matiz rojizo, ondulaba rebeldemente alrededor de la cara. Al mirarlo se podía ver con facilidad por qué su habilidad con las mujeres se hallaba casi a la misma altura que su fama como abogado.

-Hmm, no ha salido tan mal, ¿verdad Jasper? Con el ceño fruncido, Rosalie se volvió hacia su hermano mayor.

-No -respondió este y le ofreció la lenta y seria sonrisa que encajaba tan bien con su aspecto sombrío. Ella pensó que no parecía un senador de los Estados Unidos-. Aunque sigue un poco flacucha -le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos, y volvió la cara de un lado a otro-. Bonita -declaró en una imitación perfecta del deje de su padre.

-Quizá deberías haberte casado con Jessica Stanley, después de todo -dijo Rosalie con dulzura. Luego pasó un brazo alrededor de cada uno de sus hermanos-. ¡Me siento tan contenta de veros!

Emmet se había sentado en el borde del escritorio de Rosalie y los observaba. Parecía muy pequeña entre los dos hombres altos, pero por primera vez notó la semejanza entre Edward y ella: la forma de la boca, la nariz, los ojos. Jasper era una versión más dura de Esme, si bien los tres llevaban el sello de Daniel. Lo vio tan claro en ese momento que se cuestionó cómo no lo había notado desde el primer instante en que la vio.

Quizá se debía a presenciar su encuentro como familia, a imaginar a Rosalie como hermana. Pensó en Bella y sintió un atisbo de pesar. Se recordó que había hecho todo lo que había podido. No obstante, nunca había sabido lo que era tener esa unión básica y de por vida que significaba pertenecer a una familia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar? -preguntó Rosalie mientras los arrastraba al interior de la oficina.

-Solo el fin de semana -contestó mientras Edward realizaba un estudio rápido y exhaustivo del despacho.

-Así que has terminado por aceptar un socio -le dijo a Emmet-. Nos quedamos sorprendidos después de que rechazaras tantas veces a nuestro padre. -Fui más persuasiva -dijo Rosalie con sencillez. Edward le lanzó una mirada a Emmet, que no hacía preguntas, ya que conocía las respuestas. Había una leve advertencia en ella, sutil pero bien clara.

-Aún no me habéis dicho cómo es que habéis aparecido por aquí -caminó hasta situarse detrás de Emmet mientras Edward se sentaba y Jasper se dirigía a echar un vistazo a través del cristal.

-Nos enteramos de la amenaza de bomba en Las Vegas -contestó Jasper-, Llamé a Emmet. Sugirió que quizá te gustara nuestra visita. Y... -se volvió esbozando una de sus escasas sonrisas-... Edward y yo pensamos que nuestra llegada retrasaría un poco la aparición de papá.

-La última vez que hablé con él -comentó Edward-, insinuó que tal vez disfrutara de unas semanas en la playa.

-Supongo que estáis al tanto de su última intriga -comentó con una especie de gemido y risa.

-Parece haberle salido bastante bien -expuso Jasper al ver la mano de Emmet alzarse para descansar sobre la nuca de Rosalie.

-Tuve la tentación de romper más que unos pocos cigarros -murmuró ella mientras echaba un vistazo al timbre que sonó en el escritorio de él-. Mesa seis. No -tocó el hombro de Emmet cuando amagó con levantarse-. Yo me ocuparé de ello. ¿Por qué los tres no os vais arriba a relajaros un poco? Subiré en cuanto me asegure de que aquí abajo todo ha vuelto a la calma.

-¿Sería poco ético que me pusiera a jugar aquí ahora que compartes la propiedad del casino? –preguntó Edward.

-No mientras juegues tan mal como de costumbre -respondió Rosalie antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Edward soltó un juramento y estiró las largas piernas.

-Sólo porque solía dejar que me ganara al póquer.

-Dejarla ganar, y un cuerno -dijo Jasper con suavidad-. Te machacaba. No dijiste gran cosa por teléfono, Emmet-continuó mientras se volvía del espejo-. ¿Puedes explicar lo que pasó en Las Vegas?

Emmet se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarro del bolsillo.

-Era una bomba casera, muy compacta. Estaba debajo de una de las mesas de lotería. El FBI estudia la lista de antiguos empleados, de clientes habituales que hayan gastado grandes sumas de dinero, de cualquier extorsionista conocido con una forma de operar similar. Pero no espero mucho de eso. Hubo algunas llamadas amenazadoras, pero no pudieron rastrearlas y yo no pude reconocer la voz. No tienen mucho en qué basarse -mientras encendía el cigarro, dirigió la mirada más allá de Jasper, hasta donde Rosalie hablaba con un cliente-. Es imposible rastrear a todos los que perdieron dinero en alguno de mis casinos, aunque ese fuera el motivo de la bomba. -¿Y tú no crees que lo fuera? -preguntó Edward al tiempo que seguía la mirada de Emmet hacia su hermana.

-Solo tengo una corazonada -murmuró y se levantó inquieto-. Hubo una amenaza hace un par de días... nada concreto, lo suficiente para hacerme saber que intentaría algo más.

-¿No especificó un dónde, un cuándo, o un cómo? –intervino Edward.

-No –Emmet le lanzó una sonrisa lóbrega-. Por supuesto que podría cerrar todos mis hoteles y ganarle en paciencia -dio una rápida e intensa calada al cigarro-. Pero que nadie sueñe con que lo haga -con esfuerzo controló una furia impotente. Lo estaban acosando. Lo sabía con tanta seguridad como si hubiera visto la sombra detrás de él-. Quiero que Rosalie se vaya a casa hasta que esto se resuelva -dijo brevemente-. Entre los dos, deberéis ser capaces de convencerla.

La respuesta de Edward fue una sonrisa breve. Jasper le lanzó a Emmet una mirada serena.

-Se iría -comentó Jasper- si tú te fueras con ella.

-Maldita sea Jasper, no pienso ir a buscar un agujero seguro para esconderme mientras alguien se dedica a jugar con mi vida.

-¿Y Rosalie lo haría? -replicó.

-Posee la mitad de uno de mis cinco hoteles -dijo Emmet con sequedad-. Si algo le pasara a este, el seguro cubriría sus pérdidas -sus ojos se vieron atraídos otra vez hacia el cristal-. Lo mío es más que una única inversión en Juego.

-Eres un tonto si piensas que eso es todo lo que tiene Rose-murmuró Jasper.

Emmet se volvió hacia él y dejó salir toda la ira acumulada durante la semana.

-Esto no me gusta. Alguien va detrás de mí, y ella se encuentra demasiado cerca. La quiero lejos y a salvo, donde nada le pueda pasar. Pensé que lo entenderías. ¡Por Dios, es tu hermana!

-¿Y qué es para ti? -preguntó Edward con suavidad. Furioso, Emmet lo encaró con cientos de maldiciones palpitando en sus labios. Encontró unos ojos claros y directos, muy parecidos a los de Rosalie.

-Todo -respondió antes de volver a mirar hacia el cristal-. Maldita sea, lo es todo

-Bien, el asunto ya está arreglado -indicó Rosalie al entrar por la puerta-. Solo tuve... -calló cuando la tensión se alzó como un muro. Despacio, miró de un hombre a otro, luego pasó junto a sus hermanos en dirección a Emmet-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -se obligó a mantenerse calmado, apagó el cigarro y tomó su mano-. ¿Has cenado?

-No, pero...

-Pediremos que nos suban algo, a menos que prefiráis el comedor -adrede, desvió la vista para clavarla en Jasper y Edward.

-De hecho, voy a probar mi suerte en las mesas -Edward se levantó con naturalidad-. Jasper impedirá que pierda el sueldo de un mes. ¿Algún consejo, Rose?

-No te alejes de las máquinas tragaperras -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué poca fe tienes -murmuró y tiró de una de sus orejas-. Nos veremos mañana.

-A última hora de la mañana -añadió Jasper al abrir la puerta-. No lograré alejarlo de las mesas antes de las tres.

Rosalie esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró. -Emmet, ¿qué sucede?

-Me encuentro cansado -repuso y la tomó del brazo-. Vayamos arriba.

-No soy tonta -él la condujo con rapidez por su despacho hacia el ascensor-. Al entrar sentí como si algo fuera a explotar. ¿Estás enfadado con Jasper y Edward?

-No, no es nada que te concierna. La respuesta fría y terminante hizo que se pusiera rígida.

-Emmet, no intento meterme en tus asuntos personales, pero como parecía afectar a mis hermanos, me sentí con derecho a recibir una explicación.

El reconoció el dolor y el enfado. Deseó disipar ambos, tomarla en brazos y detener las preguntas de ella de un modo que eliminara su propio malhumor y tensión. Pero al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, se obligó a reflexionar con frialdad. Podría utilizar el enfado y el dolor a su favor.

-No es nada que te concierna -repitió con indiferencia-. ¿Por qué no pides algo del servicio de habitaciones? Quiero tomar una ducha -sin esperar la respuesta, se marchó.

Demasiado aturdida por el tono de él para reaccionar, solo atinó a mirar fijamente su espalda. ¿Qué había cambiado desde el saludo desesperado y tempestuoso que habían compartido? ¿Por qué la trataba como a una extraña? «O peor», comprendió, «como a una amante cómoda a la que puede tomar o hacer a un lado a su antojo». En medio de la habitación, intentó despertar la furia pero solo encontró angustia. Había sabido el riesgo que asumía. Y al parecer había perdido la partida.

«No». Apretó los puños y movió la cabeza. No la podía descartar con tanta facilidad. Decidió que lo mejor era que él se duchara y cenara. Luego le explicaría exactamente lo que ella esperaba. «Con calma», añadió mientras se dirigía al teléfono. «Con mucha calma». Con ferocidad apretó el botón del servicio de habitaciones.

-Habla la señorita Cullen. Me gustaría un filete y una ensalada.

-Por supuesto, señorita Cullen. ¿Cómo le gustaría la carne?

-Quemada -murmuró.

-¿Perdón? Con un esfuerzo logró controlarse.

-Es para el señor McCarthy-explicó-. Estoy segura de que sabe lo que a él le gusta.

-Desde luego, señorita Cullen. Haré que le suban la cena de inmediato.

-Gracias -«todo el mundo se desvive por Emmet McCarthy», pensó con pesar mientras colgaba. Se dirigió al bar y se preparó una copa fuerte.

Cuando Emmet salió del dormitorio. Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá y el camarero preparaba la cena en la mesa del otro lado de la sala. Emmet solo llevaba puesto un batín.

-¿No vas a comer? -con la cabeza indicó el servicio para una persona.

-No -tomó un sorbo de la copa-. Tú empieza -abrió la cartera, sacó un billete y lo extendió hacia el camarero-. Gracias.

-Gracias, señorita Cullen. Que disfrute de la comida señor McCarthy.

-Pensé que no habías cenado -cuando la puerta se cerró, Emmet ocupó su asiento.

-No tengo hambre -expuso con sencillez.

-Al parecer no hubo grandes problemas durante mi ausencia -Emmet se encogió los hombros y se dedicó a la ensalada.

-Nada que yo no pudiera solucionar. Si bien tengo algunas sugerencias que hacer, creo que el hotel y el casino marchan sobre ruedas.

-Has hecho una buena inversión -cortó la carne.

-Se podría considerar desde ese punto de vista - Rosalie pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá. Las lentejuelas de su chaqueta brillaron a la luz tenue.

Al mirarla, Emmet sólo deseó arrancársela, junto con la fina prenda de seda negra que llevaba debajo, para perderse de nuevo en ella, en su piel suave y blanca, en su mata de cabello dorado. Apuñaló una pieza de carne con el tenedor.

-El hotel parece marchar por buen camino este último año -dijo con sencillez-. Me parece que no es necesario que ambos le dediquemos veinticuatro horas al día. -sin poder tragar más, se sirvió un poco de café-. Quizá quieras considerar la idea de volver a casa.

-¿A casa? -repitió con voz apagada mientras detenía la copa a mitad de camino de sus labios.

-En este momento no se te necesita aquí -continuó él-. Se me ocurrió que sería más práctico que regresaras a casa, o adonde quieras ir, para volver a tomar el mando cuando yo deba ausentarme.

-Comprendo -dejó la copa sobre la mesa frente a ella y se levantó-. No tengo ninguna intención de encajar en la categoría de socio pasivo, Emmet-dijo con voz fuerte y clara, aunque desde el otro lado de la habitación él pudo ver sus ojos empañados-. Ni en la categoría de equipaje extra. Sería muy sencillo volver a nuestro acuerdo inicial y olvidar el error de una noche -al sentir que la mano comenzaba a temblarle, recogió la copa y la vació-. Recogeré mis cosas y me trasladaré a mi propia suite.

-Maldita sea, Rosalie, quiero que te vayas a casa.

**Hl!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan Review**

**Como a los que me tienen en alerta, favoritos…**

**Eso me demuestra que no lo hago en vano.**

**Siento mucho la espera, pero ya empzamos con trabajos**

**Tengo montañas de deberes y un baile que preparar para mediados de octubre**

**que cuenta el 100% de la nota de este trimestre de gimnasia**

**Bueno no me entretengo más **

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima**

***Candy Of Raspeberry***


End file.
